Love Between
by V3Yagami
Summary: Ino dan Sakura tumbuh bersama sejak masih bayi, karena orang tua mereka meninggal, kini mereka hidup bersama namun beda dunia kehidupan. NO YURI, STRAIGHT PAIR, FRIENDSHIP BETWEEN SAKURA DAN INO, Full of Fashion Branded merk.
1. Chapter 1

Rencananya sih mau buat fict horror, tapi aku ga bisaaaa karena ketika waktu mulai ngetik, perasaan horror langsung ngena banget, and that's made me scared.. =_=" really pathetic aren't i? jadi horrornya nanti dulu deh, ehehehehheee….

Langsung aja yah ke fict baruku, kali ini lebih menjelaskan tentang kehidupan entertainment, soalnya akhir-akhir ini aku lagi menjerumus ke dunia itu, jadi kayanya asik kalau dijadiin fict… hehehhee.. here we go…

**Love Between**

**Disclaimer : Naruto always Masashi Kishimoto's belonging**

**Rated : T-M**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

Sakura POV

Berjalan sendirian setelah pulang sekolah, itulah hobbyku, bukannya aku tidak mempunyai teman, hanya saja aku memang sangat suka jalan-jalan sendiri, aku selalu pergi melihat-lihat pernak-pernik, beli es krim, dan memakannya sambil berjalan pulang. Ketika aku melewati sebuah toko butik yang menjual baju-baju ber merk seperi PRADA, CHANNEL, GUCCI, dan sebagainya, aku melihat ada sebuah poster yang sangat indah. Poster itu bergambarkan 3 orang cowok tampan yang terkenal dengan julukan Trio Wolves dan satu orang wanita yang sangat cantik dan berambut pirang.

Aku sangat mengagumi wanita itu, dia sangat cantik, model terkenal yang sangat professional, tidak heran Trio Wolves mau bekerja sama dengannya, di poster itu aku melihat satu cowok yang berada di belakangnya yang berambut pirang sedang merangkul bahunya, satu cowok lagi yang sedang mencium tangannya sambil berlutut, dan cowok yang terakhir tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali, tetapi mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

Memang aku sangat mengagumi wanita itu, dia cantik, keren, dan baik. Tapi itu hanya hal yang diketahui oleh para fansnya, karena sebenarnya dia adalah…

"INOOOOO, aku sudah bilang kalau tidak ada pemotretan sekali-kali bereskan rumah iniiiii." Teriakku pada wanita yang tadi kulihat di poster itu.

Ya, dia adalah kakakku, hhhmmm, lebih tepatnya lagi, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakak, karena kami tumbuh bersama sejak masih bayi, dan ketika SD, orang tua kami meninggal karena kecelakaan, sejak saat itu, aku dan Ino berusaha keras agar bisa hidup berdua tanpa dipisahkan oleh siapapun, Ino memulai karirnya sebagai model sejak SMP.

"Sakuraaa, aku lelah sekaliii, kenapa kita tidak sewa pembantu saja siih, aku yang bayaaar." Keluh Ino yang masih bersantai-santai dengan piyamanya.

"Tidak! Itu terlalu boros, sudahlah biar aku saja yang membereskannya." Keluhku sambil memungut sampah-sampah kering yang berserakan.

"Iya iyaaa aku bantuuu, ngomong-ngomong, gimana sekolahmu?" Tanya Ino yang menghampiriku dan membantuku.

"Seperti biasa, oh iya, bulan depan ada festival sekolah…" begitu aku melihat wajah Ino, aku sudah bisa menebaknya, ekspresinya sangat gembira seakan ingin datang ke festival sekolahku, tapi langsung saja. " dan kau tidak boleh datang!"

"Haaaaa… kenapaaaa…." Ucap Ino dengan nada sedih.

"Tidak mauuu, apa jadinya nanti kalau teman-temanku tahu bahwa aku tinggal satu apartemen denganmu!" jawabku dengan panik.

"Bilang saja kalau kita adalah pasangan yang tidak akan terpisahkan." Ledek Ino dengan sengaja sambil meraih daguku.

"Kyaaaa, Inooo" teriakku yang sangat malu. "Sudah kubilang jangan bercanda dengan gaya seperti ituuuu."

"Hahahahhaa, kau polos sekali sih Sakura, serius… kalau ada cowok yang mendekatimu bilang padaku, aku akan menatarnya dulu." Ucap Ino sambil membuka bungkus rokoknya.

"Merokok lagi?" tanyaku dengan nada sedih.

"Fuuuh, yaaah, aku masih belum bisa melupakannya." Jawab Ino dengan santai.

Aku sangat mengagumi Ino, dia sangat tegar dan kuat, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa kelemahannya, bahkan sejak dia putus dengan pacarnya yang terakhir, dia tidak meneteskan air matanya sedikitpun, tapi Ino tidak munafik, karena dia tidak pernah memungkiri kalau Ino masih mencintai mantannya itu yang berprofesi sesama model.

"Kuberi tahu Sakura, laki-laki di dunia ini buaya, jangan kau percaya terhadap omongannya." Ucap Ino yang menasehatiku.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau termakan oleh ucapan laki-laki saat itu?" tanyaku dengan polosnya.

"Hahahahaa, itu karena dia tampan, sialan! Aku terbawa suasana saat itu, tapi aku benar-benar menyukainya, dia laki-laki yang baik." Jawab Ino yang tersenyum lembut.

"Kalian pasti akan kembali lagi kok, aku yakin." Ucapku yang menyemangatinya.

Ino tersenyum padaku seolah mengucapkan terima kasih padaku.

Normal POV

"Nah, Sakura, kenapa kau tidak mau jadi model? Tubuhmu bagus, seksi, wajahmu cantik, kau juga pintar." Tanya Ino.

"Tidak, aku tidak percaya diri dalam hal-hal seperti itu, aku cukup belajar denga giat saja agar kau bangga padaku." Jawab Sakura sambil menyapu.

Mendengar hal itu Ino langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat. "Aku sungguh bangga padamu nak, tak akan kubiarkan laki-laki melamarmu."

"Ino kau bau rokok, lepaskan aku."

Di tempat lain, tempat berkumpulnya Trio Wolves.

"Halo? Ah, baiklah, aku kesana sekarang."

Sosok laki-laki yang tampan dan bermata onyx berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke pintu luar apartemennya.

"Oi, Sasuke… mau kemana kau?" Tanya laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang bermain PS3.

"Ah, Urusan bisnis." Jawab sasuke sambil menyengir ala iblisnya.

"Hhhhh, paling-paling dipanggil cewek lagi, benar-benar tidak bisa serius untuk 1 wanita yah dia." Ucap laki-laki yang menjadi partner main laki-laki berambut pirang.

"Hahaha, itulah Sasuke, kalau kau Shikamaru? Apa ada wanita yang kamu suka?" Tanya laki-laki berambut pirang dengan cengirannya.

"Tidak, itu hal yang merepotkan untukku, belum tentu wanita yang kupacari nanti mau mengerti dengan jadwalku." Jawab Shikamaru sambil bermain game. "Kalau kau Naruto?"

"Hhhmmm, aku? Aku belum ada sih, tapi aku ingin punya pacar, sepertinya enak kalau aku pulang ke apartemenku ada yang memasak untukku." Jawab Naruto yang mengkhayal.

"Yang kau inginkan pacar atau istri?" Tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Ehehehee, tipekal pacar yang bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan istri." Jawab Naruto riang.

"Hhhhh, berkhayal saja sana."

Malam pun berlalu, ketika pagi tiba, Sakura sudah bangun dan pergi keruang makan, begitu dia ingin membuka kulkasnya, ada pesan tertempel di pintu kulkas.

'_Aku pergi pemotretan lagi yah, subuh-subuh sudah harus berangkat, huhuuuu…'_

Ketika melihat ada gambar wajah Ino yang digambarnya sendiri sedang menangis, Sakura tertawa kecil, dan membuka kulkas untuk menyiapkan cereal kesukaannya, setelah habis memakan sarapannya, gadis berambut panjang soft pink itu bergegas untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Memang terlalu pagi bagi Sakura untuk berangkat, namun karena dia ingin mampir ke taman tempat dulu dia sering bermain dengan Ino jadi dia berangkat lebih pagi.

"Waaaah kangen sekaliii, sudah lama tidak kesini bersama Ino." Ucap sakura dengan girang seperti anak kecil.

"Sakuraaa." Sapa suara laki-laki dari belakangnya.

"Ah, pagi Lee." Sapa Sakura kembali.

"Sedang apa kamu disini?"

"Ehm.. hahaha, Cuma cari angina segar saja." Jawab Sakura.

"Ooohh, mau bareng tidak?" tawar Lee yang berangkat memakai sepeda.

"Waah, boleeeh." Jawab Sakura riang.

Sakura bergegas menduduki tempat duduk dibelakang Lee, dan Lee pun langsung menggenjot sepedanya sampai menuju sekolah mereka, begitu sampai disekolah Sakura yang kebetulan juga satu kelas dengan Lee langsung menuju ke kelasnya.

"Heii, kalian tahu tidak? Katanya model cantik yang bernama Ino itu ada hubungan special dengan salah satu Trio wolves loh." Ucap salah satu anak dari kelas Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam mendengar gossip itu di depan pintunya.

"Iya, katanya tadi pagi ada wartawan yang memergokinya sedang dijemput oleh Shikamaru Nara."

"Masa sih? Aku pikir dia ada hubungan dengan Sasuke Uchiha."

"Bodoh! Sasuke kan terkenal dengan Playboynya, mana mungkin Ino mau."

BRAAAKKKK

Suara Sakura yang membuka pintu dengan sangat keras membuat semua menjadi hening, Sakura tidak suka kalau Ino di gossipkan yang jelek-jelek oleh teman-temannya, sebenarnya dia juga tidak ingin marah seperti itu karena takut ketahuan oleh yang lain, dan itu bisa membuat Ino repot kalau teman-temannya ingin berkunjung ke apartemennya, tapi Sakura tidak tahan mendengar Ino di gossipkan yang tidak benar.

"Yaak, Ino bagus sekali pandanganmu sangat lepas dan alami, ayo Naruto lebih natural dengan Ino." Perintah fotografer yang sedang memotret pemotretan Ino dengan Trio Wolves.

"Yaa, selesaaaii, kerja yang bagus." Ucap fotografernya.

"Hhhhh, aku ingin cepat-cepat pulaaaang, langsung mencicipi masakan Sakuraaa~~" keluh Ino.

"Sakura? Siapa itu?" Tanya Naruto yang duduk disamping Ino yang menghela nafas.

"Dia adikku." Jawab Ino.

"Hee? Kau punya adik?" Tanya Shikamaru yang juga sedang istirahat.

"Bukan adik kandung maksudku, kami sudah seperti kakak beradik, ah aku punya fotonya, ini." Ucap Ino sambil memperlihatkan foto mereka di HP Ino yang dijadikan wallpapernya.

"CANTIIIIKKK" ucap Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Hah? Siapa yang cantik?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedang di make up.

"Tidak! Sasuke tidak boleh lihat." Tolak Ino dengan ketus yang memasukkan kembali Hpnya ke dalam tasnya.

"Inooo, kenalkan padakuuu, kumohoon kumohoooon." Pinta Naruto dengan wajah lugu.

"Baiklah, kalau Naruto tidak apa." Jawab Ino yang luluh akan keluguan Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kami mampir ke apartemenmu? Hitung-hitung bermain," Tanya Shikamaru.

"Oh begitu, baiklah aku akan sms Sakura agar memasak lebih." Kata Ino yang menyetujuinya.

Namun persetujuan Ino saat ini belum disadarinya, bahwa membawa Trio Wolves ke apartemennya itu adalah keputusan yang paling buruk baginya, maupun bagi Sakura.

* * *

**A/N : chapter pembukaan segini dulu yah... hehehhee... chapter depan akan kuperpanjang... oh iya, di fict kali ini, aku akan memasuki nama-nama branded2 ternama...**

**mohon bantuannyaaa... XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai haiii, chapter 2 dimulai…

Banyak yang bertanya untuk masalah pairing, juju raja, aku sendiri belum kepikiran Sakura mau dipasangin sama siapa, dan Ino sama siapa hehehheee…

Biar berjalannya waktu aja yaah…

Maaf kalau saya plin-plan… u_u

Here we go…

**Love Between**

**Disclaimer : Naruto always Masashi Kishimoto's belonging**

**Rated : T-M**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

"Sakuraaa, aku pulaaang." Ucap Ino yang membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Iyaaa, masuk sajaa, aku sedang menyiapkan makanaan." Terdengar suara Sakura dari dapur, begitu masuk, Trio Wolves mencium aroma yang sangat lezat.

"Waah, lezat sekali aromanya." Ucap Naruto.

"Ayo silahkan masuk, ingat perjanjian kita yah, **jangan ganggu Sakura**, paham?" kata Ino yang menekankan nadanya pada Sasuke.

"Iyaaaa, aku tak tertarik pada anak kecil." Ucap Sasuke sambil melihat-lihat keadaan kamar itu.

Terlihat beberapa bingkai foto yang isinya benar-benar dipenuhi oleh sosok Sakura dan Ino.

"Haii hai haai, sudah datang yah, ayo silahkan duduk, aku siapkan di meja makan dulu yaah." Kata Sakura yang sibuk mondar-mandir membawa makanannya memakai celemek.

Begitu melihat sosok Sakura ketiga cowok yang tadinya mata mereka kemana-mana kini terpaku pada sosok wanita berambut pink yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam di apartemen itu, dan Naruto dengan inisiatif langsung menghampiri Sakura lalu meraih piring yang dia pegang.

"Biar kubantu." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Ah, jangaan! Kamu kan tamu disini, tidak boleh!" tolak Sakura yang mengambil piring itu kembali.

Yang lain hanya bengong melihat Sakura yang tidak terpanah oleh senyuman Naruto, biasanya cewek-cewek di luar sana akan terkagum-kagum apabila terkena senyuman dari salah satu Trio Wolves itu. Ketika makanan sudah siap, semua berkumpul di ruang makan dan memulai menyantap masakan Sakura.

"Waah, ini lezat sekali." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Benarkah? Syukurlaaaah…" kata Sakura yang girang karena masakannya dipuji.

"_Selamat malam pemirsa, kini ada berita yang menghebohkan dari salah seorang model terkenal kita yang sudah lama berada di amerika untuk pekerjaannya, kini dia telah kembali, Sai." _

Begitulah yang terdengar dari suara TV, begitu pembawa acara itu menyebutkan nama Sai, keadaan Sakura dan Ino langsung sunyi, Ino tidak melanjutkan makannya melainkan mendengarkan apa yang akan terjadi di berita itu.

"_Sai akhirnya kembali setelah 2 tahun pergi, dan hebohnya lagi, gossipnya dia akan bertunangan dengan artis terkenal yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga."_

Begitu mendengar berita itu, Sakura melihat ekspresi Ino yang kaget sekaligus sedih, tanpa berfikir panjang Sakura langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil remote untuk mengganti channel nya. Begitu channel terganti dan beralih ke channel musik.

"Waaaah, akatsukiiiiii." Teriak Sakura histeris yang melihat band akatsuki tampil di tv.

"Kamu suka band itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bukan suka lagi, dia fans beratnya, dikamarnya penuh dengan poster dan cd-cd mereka." Jawab Ino sambil kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sasoriiiii, Itachi juga tampaaaan~~" ucap Sakura sambil berbinar-binar.

"Kamu mau bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura dan itu membuat Ino dan kedua temannya langsung melototi Sasuke, tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya.

"Haaa? Memangnya bisa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sasuke!" potong Ino yang menggebrak meja.

Sakura terdiam melihat ekspresi Ino yang kesal, begitu pula Naruto dan Shikamaru. Ino yang sadar suasana menjadi canggung langsung mengalihkan topic.

"Ah, Sakura… aku ada oleh-oleh untukmu." Kata Ino yang berjalan menuju tasnya yang berada di ruang tamu.

Begitu kembali, Ino memegang tas Large Carnaby rancangan Marcs Jacobs warna hitam, dan itu membuat mata Sakura berbinar-binar, dan seakan anak anjing yang baru diberi mainan.

"Untukmu." Ucap Ino memberikan tas itu.

"Kyaaaaaa, Ino aku mencintaimuuuuu." Teriak Sakura sambil memeluk Ino dan meraih tas itu, kelakuan Sakura membuat Trio Wolves itu tertawa, bahkan Sasuke sekalipun.

"Aaahhh, Ino aku baru ingat, katanya kamu di gossipin oleh Shikamaru loh, dan katanya tadi pagi Shikamaru datang menjemputmu kesini." Kata Sakura yang melepas pelukannya.

"Ya, dia memang menjemputku, tapi tidak sendirian, di dalam mobil ada managernya juga kok." Jawab Ino.

"Tapi kalian ada hubungan special tidak?" Tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk" Shikamaru pun sukses tersedak gara-gara pertanyaan Sakura.

"Mana mungkiin, kami hanya sebatas teman kerja saja kok, iya kan Shikamaru?" jawab Ino dengan santai.

"ehm.. yaah." Kata Shikamaru menjawab pelan.

Sasuke melihat reaksi wajah Shikamaru yang terlihat sedikit kecewa oleh jawaban Ino, dia berfikir apa jangan-jangan Shikamaru menyukai Ino? Lalu pandangan Sasuke kembali pada Sakura yang sedang asyik membicarakan tas yang baru dikasih oleh Ino itu, melihat ekspresi-ekspresi Sakura yang lugu itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum sendiri, begitu pula Naruto, namun mereka tidak ada yang menyadari satu sama lain.

Begitu waktunya Trio Wolves pulang, Sakura dan Ino mengantarnya hanya sampai depan pintu apartemen saja, sebelum mereka pulang Naruto memberanikan diri untuk meminta nomor hp Sakura, dengan senang hati Sakura memberikannya, tentu saja Ino tidak bisa melarangnya kalau Sakura ingin menambah teman. Begitu Sasuke yang ingin meminta.

"Oh tidak, tidak, tidak! Sakura, laki-laki ini sangat berbahaya, kuberi tahu saja, dia pacarnya sangat banyak, bisa-bisa kamu hanya menjadi salah satu korbannya." Tolak Ino dengan tegas.

"Ino! Jahat sekali kau menghancurkan imageku." Sewot Sasuke.

"Memang benar apa adanya, aku tidak akan membiarkan adikku yang manis ini jatuh kedalam pelukanmu! Weeeeee" ledek Ino sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Ino, kalau hanya tukar nomor hp aku rasa tidak masalah." Ucap Sakura yang masih polos. "Aku juga tidak tertarik pacaran dengan model kok, aku tahu diri." Ucapan Sakura membuat Naruto serasa ditusuk oleh pisau di hatinya.

"Huuh, baiklah." Kata Ino yang akhirnya mengizinkan.

"Baiklah kami pulang dulu, terima kasih yah Sakura atas makanannya." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Sama-sama, jangan bosan yaah main kesini." Ucap Sakura kembali.

Begitu mereka menghilang dari pandangan kedua gadis itu, Ino langsung menegaskan sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Sakura, aku benar-benar serius, aku tidak mau kamu nanti terluka karena Sasuke." Ucap Ino.

"Ya ampuun Inooo, memangnya terlihat yah di wajahku aku menyukainya?" Tanya Sakura yang heran pada Ino terlalu overprotective padanya.

"Aku hanya tidak mau…"

"Ino." Potong Sakura. "Itu hanya Gossip, kalau Sai masih mencintaimu, dia pasti akan menemuimu." Sambung sakura yang tahu isi hati Ino sedang gelisah.

"Huh, anak kecil tahu apa kamu." Ledek Ino yang sedikit lega mendengar kata-kata dari Sakura.

"Huuuuh, umur kita hanya beda 2 tahun, ngomong-ngomong Trio Wolves itu berapa umurnya?" Tanya Sakura sambil membereskan piring-piring kotor.

"Naruto seumuran denganmu, dia juga sekolah kok, hanya saja aku tidak tahu dimana sekolahnya, Shikamaru dan Sasuke1 tahun diatasku." Jawab Ino yang membantu Sakura memberskan piring kotor.

"Hooo, aku penasaran seperti apa dunia kalian." Ucap Sakura seraya membayangi.

"Dunia kami sangat kejam Sakura, kalau tidak tahan mental pasti akan tersingkiri." Kata Ino sambil mencuci piring.

"Begitu yah."

Ino memandangi Sakura yang sedang mengelap meja, dia berfikir mau sampai kapan hubungannya dengan Sakura harus disembunyikan dari semuanya, dia ingin sekali memberi tahu pada semua orang kalau dia tidak hidup sendiri, kalau dia itu punya keluarga yang selalu menunggunya pulang.

Ke esokan paginya.

Kriiiiing kriiiing

"Ngh… halo..?" ucap Ino yang mengangkat hpnya.

Sakura yang berada di kamarnya sedang asyik menyisir rambutnya di depan kaca, tiba-tiba…

BRAAAAK

"SAKURAAAA!" teriak Ino yang langsung memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Ya Tuhan, Ino! Bisa tenang sedikit tidak sih di pagi hari?" sewot Sakura.

"Kamu tidak akan percaya, sungguh kamu tidak akan pernah percaya!"

"Percaya apa? Aku memang tidak percaya pada apa yang belum terjadi." Utar Sakura bingung.

"Aku diminta untuk menjadi bintang video clip terbaru dari band AKATSUKI!" ucap Ino sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"APAAA! Benarkah? Bohoooong!"

"Benaaar, tadi pagi aku baru dapat telepon dari managerku, katanya akatsuki menyukai sosokku," jelas Ino. "Dan aku ingin mengajakmu ke lokasi syuting."

"…." Sakura terdiam mendengar tawaran Ino.

"Kenapa? Kok diam? Bukankah kamu ingin bertemu dengan mereka?" Tanya Ino heran.

"Ya, memang… tapi… apa kata orang-orang nanti?" kata Sakura dengan nada sedih.

"Sakura, 3 tahun aku menyembunyikanmu, aku tidak kuat, aku ingin semua tahu kalau aku mempunyai adik yang manis dan hebat sepertimu." Ucap Ino merengkuh pipi Sakura. "Lalu, apa jawabanmu?"

"Mauuuu" jawab Sakura dengan riang. "Kapan mulai syutingnya?"

* * *

"Waaaaaw." Ucap Sakura yang terpesona melihat alat-alat syuting dan artis-artis dan anggota akatsuki yang berkumpul di lokasi syuting. "Tapi Ino, aku bolos sekolah tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja, aku yakin bolos sehari tidak akan membuatmu ketinggalan pelajaran." Kata Ino.

"Inooo." Panggil salah satu anggota akatsuki yang menghampiri mereka.

"Oh, hai Itachi." sapa Ino kembali.

"Terima kasih yah tellah bersedia menerima tawaran kami." Ucap Itachi menjulurkan tangannya.

"Iya sama-sama, senang juga bekerja sama denganmu." Ucap Ino kembali.

"Ah!" ucap Sakura yang memandangi wajah Itachi. "Rasanya kamu mirip seseorang deh, tapi siapa yaaaah, heeemm…"

"Sasuke maksudmu?" Tanya Ino.

"Ah, iyaaa benaaar." Jawab Sakura yang mendekati Itachi. "Mata kalian miriiiip sekaliii." Menyadari tindakannya yang lepas control itu, Sakura segera memundurkan langkahnya. "Ehehehe, maaf, Ah!" dan Sakura pun menubruk seseorang.

Dan ketika Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, pandangannya terpaku dan tubuhnya mematung.

"Haai." Sapa anggota akatsuki berambut merah sambil membawa gitar dibelakangnya.

"Sasori, kenapa kau telat?" Tanya Itachi sewot.

"maaf, aku bangun kesiangan." Jawab Sasori menggaruk kepalanya. "Hei, maaf yah menghalangi jalanmu." Kata Sasori pada Sakura yang diam di hadapannya, tapi Sakura mematung dan tidak menjawab omongan Sasori.

"Sakuraaa." Panggil Ino sambil menggoyangkan badan adik angkatnya itu.

"ah… T-tidak apa-apa…" ucap Sakura terbata-bata. "Ah, tadi kau bilang Itachi mirip Sasuke? Iya mirip sekaliii." Sambung Sakura yang baru saja kembali ke dunia nyatanya.

"Jelas saja mirip, mereka kan kakak beradik." Jawab Sasori.

"HEEEE?" teriak Sakura tidak percaya.

"Ahahhahaa, Sakura yah, kamu lucu sekali sih, ekspresimu setiap saat bisa berubah-ubah." Kata Itachi yang tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura.

Sakura terdiam dan memerah wajahnya. "Oh iya, Sakura ini adikku sekaligus fans berat kalian lho." Ucap Ino memperkenalkan.

"Oh yaa? Tumben sekali, aku pikir bukan fans kami, karena biasanya yang melihat kami pasti langsung minta tanda tangan atau foto." Kata Itachi.

"AH!" teriak Sakura yang mencari sesuatu dalam tas nya. "aku hampir lupa, untung Itachi mengingatkannya, Sasori maukah kau foto bareng denganku?" pinta Sakura yang menyodorkan hpnya yang berkamera.

"Ahahhahahahaa." Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan Sakura yang bisa dibilang, lamban.

"Tidak sopan." Cetus Ino.

"Maaf, maaf… adikmu unik sekali."

"Ino, tolong fotoin kami." Pinta Sakura dengan nada seperti anak kecil, Ino tersenyum dan mengambil hp Sakura lalu memulai memotret Sakura yang sedang dirangkul Sasori, entah kenapa, Sakura dan Sasori tidak terlihat seperti fans dan idolanya, ekspresi Sakura di dalam kamera sungguh alami, malah mereka terkesan terlihat seperti berteman.

"Sudah." Kata Ino.

"Coba kulihat." Pinta Sasori. "Waah, bagus, kirim padaku yah."

"Oke." Jawab Sakura.

"Sakura sangat supel yah." Ucap Itachi.

"Yah, dia sangat bisa berbaur dengan siapa saja, tapi terkadang dia itu merepotkan, lamban, dan suka lepas control kalau bersangkutan dengan keinginannya." Keluh Ino.

"Akatsukiii, Inoooo, ayo syuting dimulaaiii." Teriak sutradara mereka.

"sakura, kami syuting dulu yah, kamu tunggu di dekat pak sutradara saja." Suruh Ino.

"Oke." Jawab Sakura yang mematuhi perintah Ino.

Begitu Sakura berjalan ke samping sutradara, terlihat Sakura mmebungkuk memperkenalkan diri kepada semua crew disana, dan seperti biasa, mereka semua terbawa pada karakter Sakura yang menyenangkan.

"Adikmu menarik yah." Ucap Sasori tiba-tiba menghampiri Ino.

"sayangnya dia hanya menganggapmu sebagai idolanya." Jawab Ino yang nadanya mengandung sinis.

Setelah menjawab ucapan Sasori, Ino langsung pergi ke ruang make up sambil bersiul ria, sementara itu di tempat pemotretan lain dimana Trio Wolves sedang mengambil pemotretan untuk koleksi Calvin Klein.

"Yak, kerja bagus semuanya." Ucap fotografernya.

"Haaaaahh, akhirnya selesai jugaaa." Hela Naruto.

"Hei ada berita bagus." Ucap Sasuke pada teman-temannya. "Ino menjadi bintang video clip akatsuki."

"Oh ya? Beruntung sekali dia." Kata Shikamaru yang meminum kopinya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" ajak Sasuke. "Sakura hadir disana."

"Apa? Ayo kita kesanaaa." Jawab Naruto cepat.

"Bagaimana denganmu Shikamaru? Ikut?" Tanya Sasuke tersenyum iblis.

Shikamaru melirik kearah Sasuke seolah tahu rencananya. "Kau memang iblis sejati Sasuke."

"Khehehehe, ayo berangkaaaat." Ajak Sasuke.

* * *

"CUT! Ya bagus sekaliii." Kata sutradara yang mengatur syuting video clip.

"Hhhh, Sakura, sepertinya kita akan sampai malam disini, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ino yang khawatir pada Sakura.

"Tidak apa, aku senang kok melihat kegiatan kalian." Jawab Sakura.

"Inooo, Sakuraaaa." Sapa seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Haaah? Sedang apa Trio Wolves disini?" ucap peñata rias Ino.

"Kaliaan? Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Ino terheran-heran.

"Ahh, Narutoo, Sasukeee, Shikamaruuu." Sapa Sakura dengan nada riang.

"Kamu sedang apa disini?" Tanya Shikamaru pada sakura.

"Ino memintaku untuk menemaninya." Jawab Sakura.

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Shikamaru langsung menoleh kearah Ino, seakan bertanya apakah itu benar, dan Ino pun mengangguk pada Shikamaru.

"Kamu tidak jenuh sendirian disini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, aku suka melihat mereka." Jawab Sakura polos.

"Ahahhaa, akatsuki yah." Ucap Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Sasukeee, kau datang melihatku?" Tanya Itachi yang menghampiri mereka.

"Enak saja! Aku kesini karena kau bilang Ino membawa adiknya." Sangkal Sasuke.

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut akan pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, namun tidak ada yang menyadarinya sama sekali semua sibuk dengan percakapan masing-masing.

"Sakura, kamu sudah makan siang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Belum."

"Mau makan bersamaku?" tawar Sasuke.

" 'KAMI' lebih tepatnya." Potong Ino. "Aku juga mau makan siang bersama Sakura!"

Ino dan Sasuke saling pandang seolah mereka adalah rival yang memperebutkan Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kita semua makan siang bareng? Jarang-jarang kan Trio Wolves, Akatsuki dan Ino berkumpul bersama." Tawar Sasori yang datang.

Begitu Sasori datang, pandangan mata Ino dan Sasuke yang tadinya saling menatap kini menatap sinis pada Sasori.

"Eh, aku lewat saja." Tolak Sakura yang merasa tidak enak karena hanya dia yang dari dunia kalangan biasa.

"Kenapa? Lebih enak kalau ramai-ramai kan?" Tanya Naruto yang menghampiri Sakura.

"Hhhhmmm, baiklah." Jawab Sakura yang akhirnya menyetujui.

"Mau makan dimana?" Tanya Deidara yang langsung nimbrung.

Ketika mereka sedang mendiskusikan tempat makan, Sasuke sengaja memelankan langkahnya sehingga kini dia dan Sakura bersejajar, begitu berada disamping Sakura, Sasuke memberikan secarcik kertas pada Sakura, begitu Sakura menoleh, Sasuke memberi tanda agar Sakura tidak berkomentar apa-apa, saat itu wajah Sakura langsung memerah dan ketika Sakura lihat, kertas itu tertulis _'give me your cell phone number please'_

"Bagaimana Sakura?" Tanya ino yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Aaahhh!" teriak Sakura yang kaget dan langsung menyembunyikan kertas itu. "A-Apanya?"

"Kamu ini bagaimana, kita makan shabu-shabu, mau tidak?" Tanya Ino sekali lagi.

"Oke, aku mau saja." Jawab Sakura.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju mobil masing-masing, karena orangnya banyak, akhirnya Sakura bersama Trio Wolves dan Ino bersama Akatsuki, Shikamaru menyetir dan Naruto duduk di depan, Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di belakang, Sakura sangat grogi, karena belum pernah ada cowok setampan Sasuke begitu dekat dengannya.

"Mana balasannya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan yang datar.

"ah, i-iya sebentar." Ucap Sakura yang mengambil hpnya llau menekan nomornya dan diberikan pada Sasuke.

Ketika Sasuke melihat nomornya, dia langsung mencatat nomor itu dan menyimpannya di hpnya. "Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sakura tidak tahu, sebenarnya apa tujuan Sasuke, menggodanya, mempermainkannya atau mengetesnya, tapi Sakura bukan cewek bodoh yang akan gampang jatuh cinta pada seseorang, apalagi orang itu tergolong kawasan model seperti Sasuke, kalau berharap itu hanya akan membuatnya sakit hati.

* * *

**A/N : aku masih bingung dengan pairnya niiih... that damn model make me confused... tadinya aku mau ngebuat sesuai aslinya, tapi sepertinya kalau di karakter ini bakalan aneh, hehehee... **

**makasih yaah review-reviewnya...**

**sampai jumpa di chapter 3... ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Hyaaaaaah aku bingung banget banyak yang nge request NaruSaku, tapi banyak juga yang minta SasuSaku… haduuuh binguuuung, aku akan sebaik-baiknya ngembangin hubungan mereka semua yah, maaf-maaf kalau ada adegan yang ngga berkenan yaah…

Ini dia Chapter 3

**Love Between**

**Disclaimer : Naruto always Masashi Kishimoto's belonging**

**Rated : T-M**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

"Naah, minggu depan kami akan mengadakan konser, Ino dan Sakura, kalian harus datang yah." Pinta Sasori sambil menyantap makanannya.

"Heee? Aku?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Iya, nanti akan kuberikan free pass." Jawab Sasori lembut. "Ngomong-ngomong kamu sekolah dimana?"

"Ehm, aku sekolah di SMU K." jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Oh ya? Dekat dengan apartemenku dong, lain kali aku jemput yah." Tawar Sasori.

"Haaa! Menjemputku? Sasori?" teriak Sakura tidak percaya dan gugup.

"Hahahaha, Sakura memang cepat gugup yah." Ledek Hidan.

Ya, kini Sakura di kelilingi oleh semua anggota Akatsuki, berhubung tempat duduknya panjang dan saling berhadapan, disamping kiri Sakura adalah Ino, dan disamping kanan Sakura adalah Sasori, tepat di depan Sakura adalah Sasuke, disamping kiri dan kanan Sasuke itu Naruto dan Shikamaru, selebihnya ditempati oleh Hidan, Deidara, dan Itachi.

Selama mereka makan siang, Sakura terus menerus diajak ngobrol oleh Sasori, Ino, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah BT dibuatnya, entah mengapa Sasori senang sekali meledek Sakura hingga Sakura menjadi gugup dan memerah wajahnya.

* * *

"Aku tidak suka!"

"hah?"

"Apa-apaan Sasori itu dekat-dekat denganmu! Jangan mentang-mentang dia artis lalu bisa seenaknya mengejekmu!" sewot Ino yang sedang mengeringkan rambut di kamar Sakura, sedangkan Sakura sendiri sedang belajar di meja belajarnya.

"Dia tidak macam-macam kok, Sasori sangat baik." Timpal Sakura.

"Baik ada maunya! Sakura kamu jangan mau tertipu oleh mereka, ingat apalagi dia musisi, musisi itu tukang main cewek!" ucap Ino menasehati Sakura.

Ino tidak ada hentinya mengoceh tentang kejadian makan siang tadi, dan Sakura hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar ocehan kakak angkatnya itu, ketika Ino sedang berbicara panjang lebar, hp Sakura bergetar, bertanda ada pesan masuk, lalu dibukanya hp itu dan dibacanya, dari Sasuke.

'_Sudah tidur?'_

Lalu Sakura membalasnya, begitu pula Sasuke yang juga membalas kembali, selagi Ino mengoceh, Sakura malah smsan dengan Sasuke.

' _Sedang apa?' _Tanya Sasuke didalam pesan.

'_Belajar, aku kan masih sekolah.'_

'_Boleh kutanyakan sesuatu?'_

'_Tanya saja.'_

'_Kamu suka Sasori ya?'_

Begitu Sakura membaca pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

"Sakura kau dengar tidak sih?" kata Ino yang masih kesal.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Hhhhh, yasudahlah, sudah malam, tidur sana, besok jangan sampai kesiangan." Suruh Ino yang keluar dari kamarnya.

'_Suka pada Sasori? Sepertinya tidak, dunia kami terlalu berbeda.' _Pikir Sakura, tapi Sakura tidak mengirimkan pesan jawaban pada Sasuke, karena dia terlanjur tidur karena terlalu lelah.

Besok paginya, Sakura melakukan kegiatannya seperti biasa, berangkat sekolah sendiri dan menghabiskan setengah harinya di sekolahan bersama teman-temannya, kehidupan normal seperti inilah yang cocok untuk Sakura. Ketika bel usai sekolah berbunyi.

"Hei hei lihaat, siapa itu di gerbang?" ucap salah satu siswi di sekolah.

"Eh sepertinya aku kenal deh."

"Loh, ITU KAN SASORI DARI AKATSUKIIII!"

"KYAAA SASORIIIII"

Para siswi mulai mengerumuni Sasori yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahan. Sakura sendiri bingung, sedang apa Sasori di sekolahannya.

"Sasori?" sapa Sakura.

"ah, Sakura akhirnya keluar juga, aku menunggumu dari tadi." Kata Sasori.

"Haaah? Sakura Haruno? Ada hubungan apa Sasori dengan Sakura?" semua siswi mulai bertanya-tanya.

Sakura langsung saja mengirim pesan pada Ino memberi tahunya bahwa Sasori muncul di sekolahnya dan membuat heboh para siswi.

* * *

"APA MAKSUD TEMANMU MENGHAMPIRI ADIKKU DISEKOLAHNYA!" bentak Ino yang sedang menelepon Itachi.

_"Ya Tuhan, Ino pelankan suaramu."_ sewot Itachi yang sedang santai dirumahnya _"Sasori bersama Sakura?"_ terlihat pandangan kaget antara Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang bersama Itachi juga.

"Dia menghampiri Sakura ke sekolahannya! temanmu sudah gila yah? aku berusaha melindungi Sakura dari para paparazi gila itu, dan kini Sasori malah memberi umpan pada mereka!" kata Ino yang makin sewot.

_"..."_ Itachi terdiam, bukan karena takut pada Ino, tapi teringat pada masa lalu Sasori yang kelam.

"Itachi! _say something_!" bentak Ino, ya, kadang Ino kalau marah logat inggrisnya suka keluar, ini pengaruh saat dia masih pacaran dengan Sai, selalu berbicara memakai bahasa inggris.

_"Ino, tenang saja, Sasori tidak akan melihat Sakura seperti wanita kok."_ ucap Itachi yang sedang dicuri pembicaraannya oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? apa kau yakin?" tanya Ino sinis.

_"Dengarkan aku, dulu Sasori pernah punya adik perempuan, tapi telah meninggal saat umur 7 tahun, adiknya meninggal karena kecelakaan, mungkin dia melihat Sakura seperti adiknya sendiri, karena kelakuan Sakura itu sedikit mirip dengan adiknya Sasori."_ jelas Itachi di telepon.

"Benarkah? bagaimana kalau dugaanmu salah?" kata Ino yang sedikit tidak yakin.

_"Ino, Sakura sudah besar, dia sudah cukup umur untuk berpacaran dengan siapapun, kamu tidak perlu sekhawatir itu."_ ujar Itachi menasehati Ino.

mendengar nasehat Itachi perasaan Ino makin kesal, Ino terdiam di teleponnya dengan wajah yang sangat bete, mungkin kalau Itachi berada di sampingnya Ino akan mencekek Itachi saat ini juga.

_"Ino?"_ panggil Itachi yang tidak mendengar suara Ino lagi.

"_GO TO HELL_!" bentak Ino yang langsung menutup teleponnya.

tuut tuuuut tuuuuut

"..." Itachi terdiam sambil memandangi hpnya yang sudah tidak tersambung lagi itu. "Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?" tanya Itachi pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang main PS3.

"Sangat salah." jawab mereka dengan kompak.

* * *

"Nah, silahkan pesan apa saja yang kamu inginkan." tawar Sasori yang kini berada di restoran mewah bersama Sakura.

"T-Tapi Sasori... makanan disini sangat mahaaal." ucap Sakura dengan nada berbisik.

"Tidak apa, aku yang bayar semuanya." jawab Sasori sambil menyenderkan dagu ditelapak tangannya.

"kalau begitu aku pesan _beef lasagna_, _lemon squash_, _macaroni cheese _dan _muffin ice cream." _kata Sakura tanpa ragu.

"..." Sasori terdiam membatu mendengar Sakura memesan sebanyak itu. "Hahahaa, makanmu banyak sekali, tidak takut gemuk?"

"Tidak, aku memang suka makan." jawab Sakura menyengir.

"Lalu, apa kegiatanmu disekolah?' tanya Sasori sambil menuangkan segelas wine digelasnya.

"Hhhmmm, saat ini belum ada kegiatan apa-apa, aku menjadi manager klub basket, dan... oh iya, bulan depan sekolahku akan mengadakan festival looh." kata Sakura yang berbicara dengan nada riang.

"Oh ya? festival apa itu?" tanya Sasori sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura yang seperti anak kecil.

"Festival musik, kelasku akan bikin cafe, kalau bisa..." Sakura menghentikan omongannya, dia ingin sekali Akatsuki, Ino dan Trio Wolves datang ke festivalnya, tapi itu pasti akan menjadi heboh satu sekolahannya.

"Bolehkan aku datang?" izin Sasori yang membuat Sakura kaget.

"hah? j-jangan, bisa heboh kalau kalian datang." tolak Sakura dengan wajah yang bersedih.

"Kalian? aku tidak bilang kami, aku bilang bolehkah aku datang?" kata Sasori memperjelas.

Sakura memerah wajahnya, tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa sedekat ini dengan idolanya dan lagi Sasori akan datang ke acara festival sekolahnya.

"_Ya Tuhan, kalau ini mimpi, terima kasih telah memberikan mimpi terindah bagiku._" ucap Sakura dalam hatinya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan bagi Sakura, bisa dekat dengan Sasori idolanya, dan makan siang bersama, hari itu Sasori seharian full menemani Sakura, bahkan dia membelanjakan Sakura baju dan parfum, kini pertanyaan Sasuke terngiang di otaknya '_Kamu suka Sasori ya?', _saat mengingat pertanyaan itu, Sakura sedikit menoleh kearah Sasori yang sedang menyetir mobil, dan saat itu Sakura merasakan debaran yang sangat kencang, lebih kencang saat melihat ketampanan Sasuke. begitu sampai di apartemennya.

"Terima kasih yah sudah mengantarku." ucap Sakura yang turun dari mobil Sasori.

"Sama-sama, jangan lupa selalu pakai parfum itu setiap hari yah." pinta Sasori.

"Iya, Terima kasih banyak." jawab Sakura.

Sasori menutup kaca dan mengendarai mobilnya kembali, Sakura memandangi sosok mobil itu sampai hilang, lalu tersenyum sendiri, dia berjalan sambil melompat-lompat ke dalam apartemennya, begitu sampai di kamarnya, Sakura ternganga melihat siapa yang datang di apartemennya malam itu.

"S-Sai?" ucap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Hai Sakura, lama tidak berjumpa." sapa Sai.

"Ha? Ba... kok... ini..." ucap Skaura yang benar-benar bingung.

"Dari mana kamu!" bentak Ino yang menghampirinya.

"A-aku pergi dengan Sasori." jawab Sakura yang ketakutan.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan dekat-dekat dengan mereka!" bentak Ino lagi.

"Ino, jangan kasar." pisah Sai.

"Diaam! aku juga masih punya urusan denganmu! Lalu apa itu?" tanya Ino yang menunjuk pada kantong yang Sakura bawa.

"I-ini baju dan parfum yang sasori belikan untukku." jawab Sakura yang ingin menangis.

"Aku bisa membelikanmu Sakura! kenapa kau menerimanya?" bentak Ino yang makin marah.

"S-Sasori orang yang baiiik, dia tidak jahaat." bela Sakura pada idolanya itu.

"Dia membuatmu luluh dengan hartanya! tidakkah kau sadar? duniamu dan dia berbeda!" ucap Ino yang kehilangan kontrol emosinya.

Sakura terdiam dengan tampang yang seakan tidak percaya Ino mengatakan itu, Ino yang menyadari reaksi Sakura langsung sedikit mereda karena tidak mau menyakiti Sakura.

"Sakura... maksudku..." Sakura tidak mau mendengarkannya, dia langsung pergi melewati Ino yang sedang berdiri lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

BRAAAK

"Ino, kau terlalu over padanya." ucap Sai.

"Berisiik! lalu kau! ada keperluan apa datang kesini?" tanya Ino galak.

Tapi galaknya Ino langsung luluh ketika Sai langsung memeluknya dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Aku merindukanmu." ucap Sai.

Ingin sekali rasanya Ino menangis dan berteriak bahwa dia juga merindukan Sai, tapi begitu Ino ingin membalas pelukan Sai, dia teringat berita bahwa Sai akan bertunangan, maka Ino mendorong Sai.

"Pergi." usir Ino.

"Ino?"

"Pergiiii, aku tidak mau menjadi selingkuhanmu!" bentak Ino.

"Ino, apa yang kau..."

"PERGIII!" teriak Ino yang kini menangis.

Sai terdiam dan melangkah kearah pintu keluar, sebelum dia meninggalkan tempat itu, Sai menoleh pada Ino yang sedang berdiri sambil menahan tangis.

"aku akan kembali saat kau sudah dingin emosinya." ucap Sai lalu meninggalkan dan menutup pintu.

Sakura marah padanya, dia mengusir laki-laki yang dicintainya, akhirnya Ino menyerah, lututnya sangat lemas dan terjatuh, dia menangis sendirian di ruang tamu, sambil menggenggam hpnya, Ino berlari keluar sambil menekan nomor yang akan dia telepon.

* * *

"Yooo."

"Shikamaruuu kenapa lama sekalii baru dataaang." kata Naruto sambil memeluk Shikamaru yang baru datang ke apartemen Sasuke. "Maaf, aku ketiduran."

Baru akan duduk, hp Shikamaru bergetar dan ketika melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, dia langsung mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo." kata Shikamaru dengan nada sedikit malas, tapi ekspresi Shikamaru langsung berubah ketika mendengar suara hisakan seseorang di telepon itu, dan lagi dia langsung menyuruh Naruto dan Sasuke diam sebentar.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang dan bertanya-tanya, siapa yang menelepon Shikamaru malam-malam begini.

"Baiklah, kamu dimana?" tanya Shikamaru dengan lembut. "aku kesana sekarang, masuk dalam toko, jangan sampai diluar sendirian, aku pergi sekarang." dan Shikamaru pun menutup teleponnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ino." jawab Shikamaru singkat sambil memakai jaketnya.

"Mau pergi lagi?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Hn"

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan serius.

Shikamaru menoleh kearah para sahabatnya itu. "ehhmmm, besok saka aku ceritakan."

"Apa Ino dan Sakura bertengkar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ra-ha-si-a." ledek Shikamaru.

"Sialaan! mudah-mudahan kau jadi perjaka seumur hidup!" sumpah Sasuke yang kesal karena penasarannya tidak diberi tahu.

Shikamaru tidak meladeni omongan Sasuke, dia tetap pergi ke luar, sementara Sasuke dan Naruto yang merasa khawatir juga mengambil tindakan, tanpa mereka sadari, mereka mengirim pesan ke tujuan yang sama.

_'Sakura, apa kamu tidak apa-apa?'_

"Haaah?" Sakura yang sedang menangis di kamarnya terkejut karena Naruto dan Sasuke mengirimnya pesan yang sama dalam waktu bersamaan.

_'Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit dimarahi Ino tadi karena pulang larut.'_ balas Sakura kepada 2 laki-laki itu.

ketika membaca pesan yang sakura kirim, mereka berdua memasang wajah yang BT, _"Pasti pergi bersama Sasori."_ pikir Sasuke dan Naruto.

malam itu, Sakura mendapat perhatian dari 2 laki-laki dalam waktu bersamaan, namun hatinya tidak peka, karena saat ini yang dia pikirkan hanya Sasori, sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto tersenyum-senyum sendiri mendapat respon dari Sakura, Sasuke yang sedang di ruang tamu tersenyum setiap ada balasan dari Sakura, begitu pula Naruto yang berada di veranda. Malam ini adalah malam yang akan memulai segalanya.

* * *

**A/N : yihaaa chapter 3 selesai, maaf yah bukan maksudku mau ngebuat Sakura plin-plan atau gimana, tapi di chapter berikutnya kalian pasti ngerti posisi Sakura kok...maaf maaf...**

**makasih review-reviewnya...**

**kayanya polling terbanyak NaruSaku yah...**

**heemmm, coba kita liat nanti yaah kelanjutannya gimana...**

**see you at Chapter 4... ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Haduuh? Okaaay, para readers sukses ngebuat aku semangat update chapter 4, hehehehhee…. Aduuh untuk masalah pairing aku masih butuh chemistry yaaah, aku rasa-rasakan dulu hubungan mereka semua, hehehehehe… *g jelas*

Here we go…

**Love Between**

**Disclaimer : Naruto always Masashi Kishimoto's belonging**

**Rated : T-M**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Ino POV**

Aku tahu ini salah, memanggil Shikamaru malam hari seperti ini, tapi aku tidak tahu lagi harus kepada siapa aku mengadu, Sakura marah padaku, Sai sudah bertunangan dan aku mengusirnya, hidupku benar-benar sempurna. Aku menunggu Shikamaru di depan supermarket yang jaraknya sedikit jauh dari apartemenku, malam itu sangat dingin, banyak orang-orang yang melihatku berdiri sendiri sambil menangis, jelas saja, karena aku berdiri di depan posterku sendiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku melihat ada sebuah mobil Lexus hitam yang berhenti di depanku, ketika pintu mobil itu dibuka, syukurlah ternyata itu Shikamaru.

**Normal POV**

"Ino!" panggil Shikamaru yang berlari kearah Ino. "Aku sudah bilang tunggu di dalam."

Namun Ino tidak menjawab, Ino terus menangis sambil menutup matanya. Shikamaru yang baru pertama kali melihat Ino menangis sangat tidak tega.

"Mau masuk ke dalam supermarket, atau kedalam mobilku?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil sedikit memeluk Ino.

Ino terkejut Shikamaru memeluknya, dia tahu ini salah, sangat salah, tapi dia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, Ino menggenggam jaket Shikamaru dengan kencang tapi tidak mengeluarkan kata apa-apa, dan berharap Shikamaru paham kalau Ino ingin pergi dari situ.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat yang menurutmu enak untuk ngobrol?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan lembut.

Ino menoleh kearah Shikamaru yang tersenyum. "Jangan menangis, ceritakan saja semuanya padaku." Ucap Shikamaru sambil mengusap air mata gadis berambut pirang itu.

* * *

"Inooo?" panggil Sakura di depan kamar kakak angkatnya itu. "Ino maafkan aku."

tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar dan itu membuat Sakura cemas, akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mmebuka pintu kamar itu, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam. Sakura mencari ke kamar mandi tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa, akhirnya dia berpindah keruang TV dan veranda, Ino tidak ada juga.

"Ino..." Sakura meneteskan air mata, dia mengira Ino meninggalkannya, langsung saja dia menelepon hp Ino, namun tidak diangkat-angkat. "Ino... kamu kemanaaa~"

ketika Sakura sedang berfikir kemana Ino akan pergi, hpnya bergetar bertanda ada yang menelepon dan itu adalah...

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura yang panik dengan suara yang lantang, sepertinya Sakura dan Ino mempunyai kebiasaan yang sama yaitu mengangkat telepon dengan nada yang keras kalau panik.

_"Whoaw, kencang sekali suaramu, belum tidur?"_ tanya Naruto di dalam telepon.

"Belum, Naruto sekarang kamu ada dimana?" tanya Sakura sambil berlari mengambil jaketnya.

_"Dijalan pulang, aku sedang menyetir."_ jawab Naruto.

"Maukah kamu membantuku? aku butuh bantuanmu, sekarang tolong datang ke apartemenku, kalau tidak bisa, aku..."

_"Bisa, bisa, bisa! aku kesana sekarang!" _potong Naruto yang langsung memutuskan teleponnya dan memutar balik kearah apartemen Sakura dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil berteriak."Yiihaaa!"

"..." Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Aku kan belum menjelaskan."

* * *

"Jadi kau menyesal membentak Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru pada Ino yang sedang curhat dengannya.

Ino mengangguk, sambil menggenggam segelas kopi hangat, mereka berada di dalam mobil Shikamaru yang di parkirnya di taman kosong. Shikamaru mendengarkan semua keluhan Ino, tentang Sakura juga tentang Sai.

"Boleh aku mengatakan tentang satu hal?" kata Shikamaru, tapi Shikamaru tidak perlu menunggu jawaban dari Ino memperbolehkan atau tidak dia langsung melanjutkan omongannya. "Yang membuat kau terpuruk seperti ini bukan karena Sakura kan? melainkan karena Sai yang datang tiba-tiba tetapi statusnya sekarang sudah bertunangan dengan wanita lain."

Ino terdiam, dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana Shikamaru bia membaca hatinya sampai sedalam itu, Ino benar-benar terpuruk mendengar Sai bertunangan, ditambah lagi Sakura yang dekat dengan laki-laki, dia hanya takut Sakura dipermainkan.

"Sai..." ucap Ino yang mulai menangis lagi. "Dia sudah benar-benar meninggalkanku~... kini Sakura juga meninggalkanku... aku takut kehilangan Sakura..."

Melihat Ino yang menangis sampai tubuhnya bergetar membuat Shikamaru ingin sekali memeluknya, perlahan Shikamaru mendekati Ino yang duduk disampingnya, dia memegang pundak Ino dengan lembut, lalu ketika Ino menoleh, Shikamaru menatap lembut pada Ino. "Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu tanpa kau pinta."

"_Shikamaru_?"

"Aku yakin Sakura tidak akan membencimu, sekarang hubungilah dia, dia pasti sangat khawatir kalau kau belum pulang jam segini." ucap Shikamaru.

Ino jadi merasa sedikit lega setelah meluapkannya pada Shikamaru, dan jantungnya sedikit berdebar tadi ketika Shikamaru menatapnya dengan lembut, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau dirinya masih sangat mencintai Sai.

* * *

"Sakura, kamu yakin dia disekitar sini?" tanya Naruto yang sedang mengelilingi daerah apartemen itu memakai mobilnya.

"Aku tidak yakin, tiba-tiba saja Ino tidak ada dimana-mana, aku takut dia kenapa-kenapa di luar sana." jawab Sakura yang cemas.

"Ah! aku tahu, tadi Shikamaru bilang ingin bertemu dengan Ino." ucap Naruto yang baru saja ingat.

"Benarkah?"

"Sebentar, aku cek lokasi Shikamaru dulu." kata Naruto sambil menyalakan GPS di dalam mobilnya.

"Waw! apa bisa terlacak disitu?" tanya Sakura yang terkagum melihat GPS Naruto.

"Ya, kami Trio Wolves masing-masing punya satu GPS yang seperti ini, khusus untuk mengetahui keberadaan kami." jawab Naruto sembari memasuki password dalam GPS tersebut. "Ketemu! tidak jauh dari sini."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." ucap Sakura merasa lega.

"Sakura." panggil Naruto. "Tenang saja, Ino tidak membencimu, dia hanya khawatir padamu itu karena dia sangat menyayangimu."

"Iya, terima kasih yah, Naruto." ucap Sakura yang tersenyum lembut pada Naruto.

Naruto segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat dimana Shikamaru dan Ino sedang berhenti. sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, dan Naruto mengerti akan hal itu, dia tahu Sakura saat ini sedang khawatir pada Ino, makanya Naruto memutuskan untuk diam. sesampainya pada tujuan, Naruto melihat ada mobil Shikamaru di sebuah taman, lalu Naruto pun memberhentikan mobilnya dan keluar bersama Sakura.

"Ya ampun, Sakura?" kata Ino tidak percaya dari dalam mobil Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dan Ino bergegas keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Sakura, begitu jarak mereka dekat, Sakura langsung memeluk Ino dengan erat sambil menangis.

"Huhuuuhuuu... Ino maafkan aku~" hisak Sakura yang mengubur wajahnya di dada Ino.

"Tidak, akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf, Itachi benar, kamu sudah besar, kamu berhak menyukai seseorang, maafkan aku yah kalau selama ini selalu mengekangmu." ucap Ino yang memeluk Sakura erat-erat.

"Ng... siapapun yang akan menjadi pacarku nanti, Ino tetap nomor 1 di hatiku." kata Sakura sambil menangis.

"Kamu juga, sebrengsek apapun Sai, aku akan lebih sakit hati lagi kalau kamu yang meninggalkanku." ujar Ino.

"Huaaaaa, Ino aku menyayangimuuuu." teriak Sakura. "Jangan tinggalkan akuuuu."

"Aku lebih menyayangimu bodoh! mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu!" ucap Ino sambil memeluk Sakura lebih erat lagi.

"Ahaha~ sepertinya kita hanya jadi penonton." ucap Shikamaru dengan tampang heran melihat kedua wanita itu menangis meraung-raung.

"Hehehehe, bukankah bagus mereka berbaikan lagi?" kata Naruto tersenyum pada Shikamaru.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa bersama Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hah? oh tadi aku tiba-tiba saja ingin meneleponnya, begitu diangkat dia langsung teriak minta tolong padaku, katanya "Ino hilaang, Ino hilaaang" begitu." jawab Naruto yang mempraktekan suara Sakura.

"Hahaha, apa Sasuke tahu?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Ahahaha, ternyata dia kalah cepat." kata Shikamaru berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalah cepat apanya?" tanya Naruto.

"Nanti juga kau tahu." ledek Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru brengsek! dari tadi kau suka sekali bikin orang penasaran!" gerutu Naruto sambil mencengram leher Shikamaru memakai lengannya.

pada akhirnya malam itu berakhir dengan Sakura dan Ino yang sedang menangis, lalu Naruto yang sedang sewot pada Shikamaru. setelah kedua cowok itu mengantar gadis-gadis yang tadi membuat heboh, mereka pulang ke apartemennya masing-masing, Ino dan Sakura pun hubungannya sudah kembali normal, sebelum tidur Ino mengirim pesan pada Shikamaru mengucapkan ucapan singkat seperti _'Terima Kasih'_. lalu beberapa menit kemudian Shikamaru memblasnya, dan pesan itu tidak berhenti begitu saja, mereka smsan sampai Ino tertidur dengan sendirinya.

ke esokan paginya, Ino memutuskan untuk mengantar Sakura ke sekolah, dan Sakura menyetujuinya, mereka sudah menetapkan keputusan mereka bahwa tidak akan ada lagi yang harus di sembunyikan. Ino siap melindungi Sakura apabila ada paparazi yang mengincar Sakura dan Sakura siap mengambil resiko di kerumuni banyak orang di sekolahnya untuk meminta tanda tangan dari Ino. Ino mengantar Sakura memakai mobil _Honda Jazz_ nya, begitu sampai depan gerbang seluruh murid yang ada disitu menoleh kearah mobil itu, dan begitu Sakura keluar diikuti oleh Ino, langsung saja seluruh murid tercengang melihatnya, dan bisik-bisik mereka pun terdengar.

"Ino... Ino Yamanakaa?"

"Bersama Sakura Haruno?"

"Waw! hebat sekali si Haruno itu! kemarin bersama Sasori dari Akatsuki, sekarang dengan Ino Yamanaka"

"Apa Sakura itu biseks?"

Mendengar bisikan itu Ino menjadi panas dan menatap siswi yang tadi melihat kearah Sakura dengan sinis, Ino menghampiri mereka dan tersenyum pada mereka ala modelnya.

"Sakura itu adik angkatku, tolong jaga dia yah." ucap Ino dengan sangat amat ramah namun menyeramkan.

"I-Iyaaa! kami pasti akan menjaganya" jawab siswi-siswi itu dengan cepat.

"Inoooo!"

"Inoooooo"

panggil seluruh murid di depan gerbang itu terutama para cowok-cowoknya.

"Sakura, aku pergi pemotretan dulu yah, kamu pulang sekolah langsung pulang, okay!" perintah Ino.

"Siap!" jawab Sakura yang tersenyum manis.

begitu sampai dikelas langsung saja Sakura mendapat pertanyaan dari seluruh teman-temannya dikelas, dan Sakura menjelaskan kepada teman-temannya lalu meminta maaf karena selama ini sudah menyembunyikannya, khususnya pada Lee, karena selama ini yang selalu dekat dengan Sakura adalah Lee, tapi Lee sendiri tidak tahu bahwa Sakura tinggal satu apartemen dengan Ino. teman-temannya memaafkannya, dan ujung-ujungnya adalah tanda tangan dari Ino serta anggota Akatsuki. Sakura menyetujuinya akan memberikan tanda tangannya pada teman-temannya.

"Huufftt, mereka antusias sekali dengan tanda tangan sih, hehehe tapi dulu aku juga begitu sama Sasori." kata Sakura tertawa geli pada dirinya sendiri.

bel usai sekolah pun tiba, Sakura bergegas ingin pulang dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk Ino, begitu Sakura berlari ke depan gerbang, dia melihat banyak siswi-siswi yang berkumpul di depan gerbang sambil teriak-teriak, Sakura sangat penasaran diiringi perasaan tidak enak, begitu Sakura mendekat.

"Sakuraaa!" sapa yang ternyata orang yang dikerumuni itu adalah Naruto yang sedang memakai seragam sekolahnya.

"Narutoo?" kata Sakura yang kaget kenapa ada Naruto.

"Astagaa! Haruno lagiii? kenapa Haruno bisa berhubungan dengan orang-orang terkenal sih?" desis para siswi.

"Haruno... aku ingin foto bersama Naruto, tolong mintakan dong." pinta salah satu teman kelasnya.

"Eerr..." Sakura menatap Naruto seolah mengatakan 'aku harus bagaimana?'

"Baiklah, ayo yang ingin foto denganku kemari." ucap Naruto pada teman-temannya Sakura.

langsung saja seluruh cewek-cewek mendekati Naruto dan bergaya, lalu Sakura cepat-cepat memotretnya dari satu hp ke hp yang lain.

"Naruto terima kasih yaa, terima kasih juga Haruno." ucap seluruh siswi yang menjadi ramah. "sampai besook."

Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum pada teman-temannya.

"Naruto sedang apa disini?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto dengan wajah yang lugu.

"Main saja, aku penasaran dengan sekolahmu." jawab Naruto.

"Hahaha, alasan yang aneh, oh iya kamu sekolah dimana?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Sekolahku di SMU F, oh iya kamu ada acara tidak?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Tidak ada, tapi aku harus pulang menyiapkan makan malam untuk Ino." jawab Sakura.

"Heemmm, begitu yah." kata Naruto yang berfikir sejenak, lalu Naruto mengeluarkan hp nya dan menelepon seseorang. "Halo, Ino... aku ingin mengajak Sakura bermain boleh tidak? yaah sekitar sampai jam 7 malam, okay, terima kasih."

"Beres, katanya boleh." ucap Naruto pada Sakura.

"Haaa? kau minta izin pada Ino?" kata Sakura kaget.

"Hehehehe, iyaa, habis aku tidak mau nanti ada polisi yang tiba-tiba datang ke apartemenku untuk mencarimu." ejek Naruto.

"Ahahahhahaa, baiklah, memangnya mau kemana?" tanya Sakura yang gampang terbawa ajakan.

"Hehehehe, ikut saja denganku."

Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya berlari, Sakura yang awalnya terkejut perlahan menjadi tertawa karena baru pertama kali merasakan jalan-jalan bersama seseorang. mereka berlari sampai di tempat tujuan yang Naruto maksudkan, dan tempat itu adalah _Game Center._

"Mau bertanding denganku?" tantang Naruto.

Sakura menyeringai pada Naruto. "Heh! siapa takut."

Pertama mereka memainkan memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring, nilai mereka seri karena Naruto ikut klub basket dan Sakura pun manager klub basket, jadi Sakura tahu cara bermain basket, kedua mereka memainkan permainan tembak-tembakaan dimana siapa yang paling banyak menembak musuh dialah yang menang, permainan itu juga berlangusng seri, dan mereka pun mencoba permainan yang lain, sebelum mencapai permainan terkahir, Sakura dan naruto memutuskan untuk fotobox bersama, dan saat di permainan terakhir.

"Kita main ini!" tantang Sakura yang menunjuk kearah mesin dance.

"Hehehe, jangan menyesal kamu yah." ucap Naruto.

Mereka memulai beranjak ke mesin itu, Naruto memilih lagu pertama, Sakura lagu kedua dan lagu terakhir pilihan mereka bersama. di lagu pertama nilai mereka sama, begitu pula di lagu kedua, namun begitu sampai pada lagu ketiga, Naruto tidak sadar ternyata banyak yang menontoni mereka, yang menyadarinya adalah Sakura, wajar saja semua terpanah melihat Naruto, karena Naruto bergerak sangat keren, bahkan Sakura pun jadi berhenti, dan tanpa dia sadari lagunya telah selesai.

"Sakura kamu kalaah." ucap Naruto meledek Sakura.

"Naruto? itu Naruto Uzumaki dari Trio Wolves?" teriak salah satu pengunjung.

"KYAAAAAA ada Narutoooo!"

"Gawat, sakura ayo lariiii!" tarik Naruto.

"Kyaaa, kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura yang kaget karena ditarik Naruto.

"Kemana saja yang penting menghindari mereka, aku sedang malas meladeninyaaaa." jawab Naruto.

"Ahahahaha, kamu idola yang buruuuk." ejek Sakura yang berlari sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto.

Sakura dan Naruto berlari sekencang mungkin sampai mereka melihat ada sebuah gang kecil, Naruto menarik Sakura kearah gang itu dan memeluknya agar tubuh mereka tidak kelihatan oleh para penggemar Naruto.

"Kemana perginya Naruto?" tanya salah satu penggemar yang antusias.

Naruto makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura, sedangkan Sakura menahan rasa malunya karena ini baru pertama kali dia dipeluk oleh seorang cowok, Sakura mendongak keatas dan melihat wajah Naruto dari bawah, dia melihat Naruto yang berkeringat dan berusaha menyembunyikan mereka dari kejaran para fans itu.

"_N-Naruto... kereeen.._" pikir Sakura.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah pergi," ucap Naruto yang menoleh meyakinkan kalau tidak ada orang. "Ayo kita pulang." ajak Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura mengangguk dan meraih tangan Naruto. mereka berjalan menuju apartemen Sakura, karena letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari game center tersebut. begitu sampai Naruto mengantarnya sampai depan pintu apartemennya.

"Tidak mau masuk dulu?" tawar Sakura.

"Tidak usah, aku harus cepat pulang dan istirahat, besok ada pemotretan pagi-pagi sekali." tolak Naruto.

"Besok pagi? kalau begitu kenapa hari ini malah melakukan kegiatan yang bikin lelah?" kata Sakura dengan nada cemas.

"Hahaha tidak apa, aku sengaja meluangkan waktu untukmu, karena sepertinya tadi malam kamu menangis sedih sekali, jadi aku ingin menghiburmu." ucap Naruto.

"Naruto... terima kasih yah." ucap Sakura terharu.

"Aaahhh, sudahlah... oh iya ini untukmu." Naruto memberikan boneka anjing kecil yang seperti jenis akita.

"waaah, lucuuuuunyaaaaa." teriak Sakura girang.

"Hehehehee, simpan di kamarmu yah." usul Naruto.

"Okay, terima kasih yaaah." ucap Sakura yang melambaikan tangannya pada sosok Naruto yang berjalan pulang.

Sakura menutup pintunya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya, diletakkan boneka itu diatas kasurnya lalu dia mengganti pakaiannya, tubuhnya sangat lengket karena seharian ini bergerak dengan enerjik, karena itu Sakura memutuskan untuk mandi, setelah mandi Sakura mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama dan langsung melompat ketempat tidur, dia memandangi boneka pemberian Naruto dan memeluknya karena merasa boneka itu sangat lucu. ketika Sakura memeluk boneka itu, dia terbayang lagi sosok Naruto ketika mereka berpelukan di gang sempit itu, dan itu sukses membuat wajahnya memerah. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk tidur, dia sangat lelah bahkan sampai lupa menyiapkan makan malam untuk Ino, sebelum tidur, Sakura mengirim pesan untuk Naruto.

_'Lain kali kita jalan-jalan lagi yaaah, selamat tidur.'_

* * *

**A/N : chapter 4 selesaaaaaiiiii... full of NaruSaku yaah... dan tiba-tiba saja dapet review minta SasuSaku meningkat pesat =_="... chapter 5 akan kubuat SasuSaku... tapi endingnya aku belom tahu... dan FYI, sepertinya akan jadi fict yang panjang, tidak apakah?**

**soalnya aku belum memulai konfliknya nih, baru memulai dengan hints-hintsnya...**

**makasiih... sampai bertemu di chapter 5 ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Between**

**Disclaimer : Naruto always Masashi Kishimoto's belonging**

**Rated : T-M**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

Di hari sabtu yang cerah ini, Sakura ingin sekali bermalas-malasan dirumah, karena mumpung sekolahnya libur, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa, karena dia harus memberskan rumah dan membuatkan Ino yang sedang pemotretan itu makan malam. Dan Sakura pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera membersihkan apartemennya.

Setelah sekian lama membersihkan seluruh tempat, kini gantian Sakura yang membersihkan dirinya, setelah selesai mandi, Sakura berlajan kearah dapur dan membuka kulkas untuk mengambil minuman, begitu membuka kulkas.

Ting nooooong.

Sakura berjalan kearah pintu masuk dan membukanya, begitu dia melihat siapa yang datang, Sakura langsung menutupnya kembali dengan reflek, tapi aksinya itu terlambat karena orang itu langsung menahan pintu yang akan ditutupnya itu.

"Tidak sopan! Seharusnya kalau ada tamu kau persilahkan masuk!" sewot seorang laki-laki yang langsung masuk seenaknya kedalam.

"S-Sasuke! Kamu tidak boleh masuuuk!" tahan Sakura yang menahan tubuh Sasuke, tapi Sasuke keburu menghindar dan membuat Sakura tidak dapat menahan tubuhnya lagi.

"Aku haus, apa ada minuman segar dirumah ini?" tanya Sasuke yang mengabaikan amanat Sakura.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar," jawab Sasuke sambil menuangkan air ke gelas.

"Tapi Ino tida mengizinkanku pergi denganmu," tolak Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku akan disini sampai Ino pulang, dan begitu dia pulang dia memergoki kita sedang berduaan disini," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan seperti menantang.

Tapi Sakura tidak mau kalah, dia tetap menolak untuk pergi dengan Sasuke, dia menatap kembali tatapan Sasuke. 5 detik… 10 detik… sampai akhirnya…

"Baiklah, ayo kita keluar," jawab Sakura pasrah.

* * *

"S-Sasuke, kau gilaa.."

"Gila apanya? Aku hanya memenuhi keinginanmu untuk makan di restoran ini." Jawab Sasuke dengan santai dan menarik tangan Sakura agar masuk ke dalam restoran itu.

"_Sial, aku tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke mau memenuhi keinginanku untuk makan disini, ini kan restoran paling mahal_." Gerutu Sakura dalam hatinya.

"_bon après-midi__, __je peux__vous__aider__?_ (selamat siang, bisa saya bantu?)" ucap sang pelayan disana.

"_je__veux passer__à la place des__plus beaux paysages_ (Ehm, aku mau duduk ditempat yang pemandangannya paling indah..)" jawab Sasuke.

Sakura ternganga melihat Sasuke dapat menjawab pertanyaan dari pelayan yang memakai bahasa yang Sakura tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Pelayan itu mengantar mereka ke tempat duduk paling pojok dekat jendela sehingga mereka bisa melihat pemandangan disekitar situ, karena restoran itu terletak di lantai 10, begitu pelayan itu datang lagi, Sasuke memesan makanan memakai bahasa pranciss, dan itu membuat Sakura tidak mengerti, ketika pelayan itu pergi.

"Tunggu, aku belum pesan." Kata Sakura.

"Memangnya kau mengerti apa yang tertulis di menu itu?" ledek Sasuke, "Tenang saja, aku sudah memesankan untukmu."

Sakura terdiam dan dekit memerah wajahnya ketika melihat Sasuke menuangkan sebuah minuman untuknya.

"Ini," tawar Sasuke yang memberikan Sakura minuman.

Sakura sedikit kesal karena rencananya ini malah membuatnya malu yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, akhirnya dia meneguk semua minuman yang diberikan Sasuke.

"He-heii, jangan diminum sekaligus!" cegah Sasuke namun terlambat.

"Hueee, tidak enaaaak~" kata Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hahaha, jelas tidak enak, _red wine_ itu dinikmati seteguk demi seteguk," jelas Sasuke yang sambil mempraktekannya.

"Aku mana mengerti tentang minuman seperti ini, lagi pula ini kan minuman beralkohol!" sewot Sakura.

"aku sudah terbiasa meminum minuman seperti ini," jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak boleeh! Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Ucap Sakura yang sok menasehati.

Begitu menu yang di pesan datang, mereka memakan makan siang itu sambil berbincang-bincang, sampai Sakura mendapatkan pesan di hpnya, begitu melihat pesan itu Sakura tersenyum sendiri.

"_Pasti dari Sasori_" pikir Sasuke.

"Kalau sedang makan itu jangan bermain HP!" tegur Sasuke.

"Huh, biar saja… ternyata jalan bersama Naruto lebih menyenangkan," ucap Sakura smabil smsan.

"Hah?"

Belum Sasuke bertanya lebih lanjut, hp Sakura bergetar menandakan ada telepon, dan itu adalah dari.

"INOOO!" teriak Sakura kaget, "Bagaimana ini, bagaimana ini?"

"angkat saja, aku akan diam," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mematuhi Sasuke dan mengangkat telepon itu, "H-Halo?"

"_Sakuraaa! Ada berita baguuuss_, " teriak Ino di telepon.

"Huaaa, ada apa?"

"_Aku mendapatkan peran menjadi model parfum angel besok, dan kita semua akan pergi ke lokasi pemotretan, kamu ikut juga yah._"

"Ah, aku mau aku mau!" jawab Sakura yang bersemangat.

"_Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang kita semua akan merayakannya dirumah, oh iya, Sasuke ada bersamamu kan?"_

"Heh?"

"_Ajak dia juga sekalian yah, daaah_."

Begitu Ino menutup teleponnya, Sakura memberikan tatapan jengkel pada Sasuke, "Ternyata kau sudah memberi tahu Ino yang kalau mau pergi denganku."

"Hahahaa, kan tidak seru kalau aku mengajakmu dengan cara biasa," ujar Sasuke.

"Kamu ini! Aku ini takut Ino marah tahu!" sewot Sakura.

"Yaah tapi intinya dia tidak marah kan? Sudahlah habiskan makananmu dan kita plang, akan ada pesta kan?" ucap Sasuke.

* * *

"Yeaaay, kita pesta mala mini karena keberhasilan Ino!" teriak Hidan yang berjalan bersama Ino, Akatsuki dan Shikamaru dari dalam gedung.

"Di otakmu hanya ada pesta saja!" gerutu Deidara.

"Hahahaa, besok aku akan mengajak Sakura juga, tolong jaga dia yah," pinta Ino pada teman-temannya.

"Serahkan saja padaku," jawab Sasori.

Ketika mereka akan berjalan keluar, Ino melihat sosok wanita yang sepertinya di kenal, wanita itu berambut panjang dan sedang berdiri diluar gedung, dan ketika ada mobil sedan datang, terlihat sosok laki-laki yang dicintai Ino itu keluar dari dalam mobil dan menggandeng Hinata.

Ino sangat shock melihatnya begitu pula semua anggota Akatsuki yang melihat ekspresi Ino, lalu dengan cekatan Shikamaru menutup mata Ino memakai lengannya, "Kalian bisa pergi duluan, nanti aku akan menyusul," ucap Shikamaru yang menatap Itachi memberikan kode agar pergi duluan.

"Baiklah, kami tunggu di apartemenmu yah," kata Itachi.

Ketika semua sudah pergi, Shikamaru membawa Ino ke parkiran mobil dan memasukannya ke dalam mobilnya, mereka berdua hanya bisa terdiam di situ, Shikamaru mendengarkan ino yang sedikit menangis sedih di sampingnya.

"aku… tidak menyangka mereka benar-benar tunangan," ucap Ino yang tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Sakura… akan meninggalkanku…. Kini Sai juga sudah meninggalkanku…" rintih Ino.

Shikamaru mengulurkan lengannya dan memeluk Ino yang sedang menangis, "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu apapun yang terjadi," ucap Shikamaru.

Perkataan Shikamaru membuat Ino makin menangis tersedu-sedu, kini yang terdengar di dalam mobil itu adalah suara tangisan Ino yang memilukan.

"Mana Shikamaru dan Ino?" tanya Naruto yang tiba di apartemen.

"Ah, Narutoo." Sapa Sakura yang langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Dia sedang bersama Ino, tadi ino sempat shock melihat Sai dan tunangannya di tempat agency," jawab Hidan yang sedang bermain kartu bersama Itachi, Deidara dan Sasori.

"Heee? Ternyata gerak cepat juga yah Shikamaru itu," ucap Naruto.

"Bergerak cepat apa?" tanya Sakura yang tidak mengerti.

"Hahahaa, Sakura, wajahmu cantik, tapi kenapa loadingmu lama?" ledek Itachi.

"Itachi!" tegur Sasori. "Sakura, Shikamaru itu menyukai Ino."

"HAAA! Masaa!" teriak Sakura yang terkejut.

"_Padahal saat mencari Ino kan Shikamaru bersama dengannya, masa Sakura tidak menyadarinya_?" ucap Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Aku pikir Shikamaru seumur hidup tidak akan pernah menyukai wanita karena menurut dia itu sangat merepotkan, hahahahaha" ledek Sasuke.

"Apakah aku seperti itu?" ucap Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Huaaa, Shikamaru, kau mengagetkanku," ucap Naruto.

"Maaf yah semuanya kami lama," kata Ino yang tersenyum.

"Iya, kami mengerti kok," ledek Hidan dan Deidara.

"Entah mengapa ingin rasanya menjitak mereka," gerutu Ino yang melihat mata Hidan dan Deidara meledek.

"Nah, malam ini ayo kita berpestaaa!" teriak Hidan.

"T-Tunggu!" cegah Sakura, "Aku banyak PE ER, kalau malam ini tidak selesai, besok aku tidak bisa ikut kalian."

"Kami akan bantu," ucap Naruto.

"Ya, memangnya apa saja PR mu?" tanya Sasori.

"Sejarah, matematika dan bahasa inggris." Jawab Sakura yang menyengir.

"Ah, aku akan mengerjakan sejarahmu." Kata Sasori.

"Serahkan bahasa inggris padaku," ucap Sasuke.

"aku akan membantumu mengerjakan matematikamu," tawar Naruto.

Sakura berlari ke kamarnya dan mengambil buku-bukunya, dan mereka pun mengerjakan PR Sakura bersama-sama, setelah selesai membantu Sakura, mereka semua berpesta fora sampai larut malam, semua meminum minuman beralkohol, bahkan Hidan dan Deidara sampai mabuk, kecuali Naruto dan Sakura yang bersih dari minuman itu.

Begitu sudah larut malam dan pesta selesai, Ino yang satu-satunya sadar membangunkan Naruto yang tidak mabuk untuk memindahkan tubuh Sakura yang sedang tidur di sofa ke kamar tidurnya, tentu saja Naruto bersemangat, dia mengangkat tubuh Sakura pelan-pelan dan membawanya ke kamar, begitu dia meletakkan Sakura dan menyelimutinya Naruto keluar dan menutup pintu pelan-plan lalu kembali tidur.

Sedangkan Ino yang masih terbuka matanya pegi ke dapur dan duduk di kursi meja makan, sambil menyalakan satu batang rokok, dia menghisap rokok itu, sampai.

"wanita tidak baik merokok," ucap Shikamaru yang mengambil rokok Ino lalu mematikannya.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin melepas stress." Jawab Ino.

"Tapi bukan begini caranya, percayalah, kamu mempunyai kami yang siap membantu, dan Sakura, terlihat sekali sebenarnya dia khawatir padamu tadi," ucap Shikamaru.

"Ya," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum,"Hmm, Shikamaru, terima kasih yah."

Shikamaru tersenyum pada Ino dan memberikan Ino air putih, "sama-sama."

Ino mengambil air itu lalu meneguknya, dia sangat bersyukur mempunyai teman-teman yang sangat peduli padanya, untuk saat ini Ino tidak terlalu ambil pusing tentang hubungan Sai dan Hinata, kini yang menjadi pikirannya adalah Sakura, bagaimana nanti kalau Sakura tahu kalau ternyata Sasori hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik, tidak lebih.

* * *

**A/N : the new chapter 5... **


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Between**

**Disclaimer : Naruto always Masashi Kishimoto's belonging**

**Rated : T-M**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

Pagi hari telah tiba, Sakura yang paling pertama bangun merasa bingung kenapa dirinya berada di dalam kamar, karena seingatnya dia berada di ruang tv bersama yang lainnya. Akhirnya dia bangkit dari tempat tidur itu dan berjalan keruang tv, dia melihat semua sedang tertidur lelap, tapi dia tidak menemukan sosok Ino, Sakura berfikir mungkin Ino tidur di kamarnya, tiba-tiba gadis berambut pink yang polo situ merasa haus dan berjalan menuju dapur, dia membuka kulkas tanpa melihat sekelilingnya. Begitu dia meneguk segelas air, dia baru sadar kalau di meja makan ada Ino dan Shikamaru sedang tidur dalam posisi duduk.

Sakura langsung kepikiran ucapan Naruto tadi malam, yang katanya Shikamaru menyukai Ino, Sakura bukannya tidak setuju, namun dia merasa Ino masih sangat mencintai Sai. Ketika tidak sengaja Sakura melihat kearah jam dinding.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Bangun semuanyaaa! Sudah jam 10!" teriak Sakura yang panik.

Sakura berlari panik membangunkan mereka satu persatu. "Ayo banguun! Ino banguun! Shikamaru! Naruto! Sasuke! Sasori! Hidan, Deidara ITACHIIII!" ucap Sakura yang akhirnya berteriak sangat kencang.

"Unghh… berisik sekaliii…" gumam Hidan.

Sakura mencengkram baju Hidan dan berteriak di depan wajahnya. "AYO BANGUUUN!"

"Wuaa…"

"Ino! Pemotretannya jam 12 kan? Kamu belum menyiapkan perlengkapannya, belum perjalanannya, ayo siap-siaaaaap!" bentak Sakura yang ribet.

"Aaww~~ kepalaku pusiiing~~" keluh Sasuke.

"Itu karena kamu terlalu banyak minum! Ayo semua bangun!" perintah Sakura yang sambil membereskan bekas pesta kemarin.

Diantara semuanya yang paling sigap bangun karena teriakan Sakura adalah Naruto, karena dia juga lah satu-satunya yang tidak mabok tadi malam. Setelah semuanya sukses bangun dengan cara yang tidak biasa, mereka bersiap-siap untuk menemani Ino pemotretan hari ini. Ino sendiri yang sudah bangun saat ini sedang berada di kamarnya, memandangi dirinya di depan cermin sambil menghela nafas.

"Hhhhh…. Perasaanku tidak enak." Keluh Ino.

Setelah semuanya sudah siap untuk berangkat, Sasori terus menerus membuat Sakura supaya tetap berada di sisinya, dan itu membuat Sasuke dan Naruto sedikit jengkel. Akhirnya yang berada satu mobil dengan Ino dan Shikamaru adalah Naruto, Sasuke dan Itachi, sedangkan Sakura bersama Sasori, Hidan dan Deidara.

"Hei Sasuke, bagaimana kemarin?" Tanya Ino yang duduk di depan.

"Biasa saja, gara-gara telepon darimu sepanjang hari dia menceritakan tentang dirimu!" sewot Sasuke.

"Ahahahhaa, anda kurang beruntung kalau begitu." Ledek Ino.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan 1 jam, akhirnya mereka sampai pada lokasi pemotretan, lokasi itu adalah disebuah pantai yang sangat sepi dengan air lautnya yang berwarna biru indah. Begitu turun.

"Waaaaaah, indah sekaliii." Ucap Sakura yang terpesona sambil berlari ke pinggir pantai.

"Sakura jangan jauh-jauh!" teriak Ino.

Sakura tidak mendengar ucapan ino, dia berlari di pinggir pantai seperti anak kecil, Sasori yang khawatir mengejarnya agar Sakura tidak apa-apa, sedangkan Sasuke yang melihatnya menjadi BT dan memutuskan untuk duduk di mobil.

"Tidak keluar?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Kalau tidak usaha kamu tidak akan dapat loh." Kata Itachi yang tahu kalau adiknya sepertinya menyukai Sakura.

"Orang sepertiku ini gampang untuk mendapatkan wanita, jadi tenang saja." Ucap Sasuke yang PD.

Naruto yang sedang duduk di karang besar sambil memegang kamera LSRnya memperhatikan sosok Sakura yang sedang bermain ditepi pantai. Dia fokuskan kameranya pada gadis itu dan memotretnya diam-diam.

"Ino." Panggil Shikamaru yang menghampiri Ino. "Fotografernya sudah datang, dan ternyata ada perubahan adegan dan pemeran."

"Apa?"

"Lebih baik kau bicarakan padanya." Usul Shikamaru.

Ino menghampiri fotografer yang berambut silver itu lalu menegurnya dengan sedikit lantang.

"Kakashi! Apa maksudnya ada perubahan pemeran?" Tanya Ino yang kesal.

"Yaah, kali ini kan pemotretan tentang parfum yang berjudul _'Angel'_ sang producer menginginkan sosok yang kelihatan murni dan innocent, katanya kalau kamu itu terlihat wanita modern, jadi imagenya tidak terlalu cocok." Jawab Kakashi.

"Kalau misalkan memang ada perubahan peran, seharusnya kau beri tahu tadi malam, bukan hari ini!" ucap Shikamaru yang kesal.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku sendiri diberi tahunya tadi pagi, maaf aku hanya seorang fotografer." Kata Kakashi dengan santai.

Ino dan Shikamaru saling pandang dengan penuh rasa bingung. "S-Siapa yang akan menggantikanku?" Tanya Ino.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Jawab Kakashi.

"APA?" teriak Ino yang kali ini benar-benar kaget.

Teriakan Ino terdengar oleh Sakura yang membuat Sakura menoleh kearah Ino dan berlari menghampirinya.

"Kenapa… kenapa dia?" Tanya Ino yang sepertinya ingin menangis.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, lagi pula belum tentu Hinata akan bagus dalam image kali ini, kau tahu kan, aku tidak akan memotret kalau imagenya tidak cocok." Jawab Kakashi.

Ketika mereka sedang berdebat, datang mobil BMW berwarna putih berhenti di dekat lokasi pemotretan, dan keluarlah sosok wanita berambut panjang, laki-laki berambut panjang dan Sai yang semuanya memakai kacamata hitam.

Sakura tercengang melihatnya dari kejauhan, ini seolah mereka menyerang Ino secara bersamaan.

"Kakashi." Sapa laki-laki berambut panjang itu.

"Hai Neji." Sapa Kakashi balik.

"Bagaimana? Jadi kan memakai Hinata?" Tanya Neji sambil merangkul Kakashi.

Hinata membuka kacamatanya dan mendekati Ino lalu menjulurkan tangannya.

"Salam kenal." Ucap Hinata.

Ino yang menatap tangan Hinata merasa jijik pada wanita itu, lalu Ino melemparkan pandangannya kearah Sai yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ah, aku tahu dulu kalian pernah berpacaran, maaf yah kalau kau merasa aku merebutnya." Ucap Hinata dengan senyumnya yang sok malaikat.

"TIDAK!" teriak Sakura yang langsung menghampiri Ino. "Ino tidak merasa kau merebutnya, tenang saja."

Sai dan Hinata menatap kearah Sakura dengan ekspresi bingung. "Karena saat Sai menyelingkuhi Ino, Ino juga menjalin hubungan dengan Shikamaru! Jadi Ino tidak kesepian sama sekali!" bentak Sakura yang bermaksud membela Ino.

Perfect! Ucapan Sakura membuat semua orang ternganga, Sakura sendiri tidak tahu kalau ucapannya itu sangat fatal dan akan menimbulkan gossip bagi para infotainment yang datang.

Sai menatap Shikamaru dengan sinis, begitu pula Shikamaru. Keadaan runyam seperti itu membuat Kakashi bingung.

"Baiklah, aku akan memutuskannya secara sportif, bagaimana kalau kita memakai 2 peran dalam pemotretan kali ini." Usul Kakashi.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Neji.

"Kita akan memakai Ino dan Hinata kali ini." Jawab Kakashi.

"Tidak mau mencoba memakai Sakura?" usul Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ha? Apa-apaan, dia itu hanya orang awam, mana mungkin bisa berpose." Hina Neji.

"Lihat dulu, aku bukan fotografer professional, tapi Kakashi, coba lihat ini." Ucap Naruto yang menunjukan hasil jepretannya. Begitu Naruto berjalan karah Kakashi sambil melewati Hinata, Hinata menatap Naruto dengan sinis begitu pula Naruto.

Kakashi terkejut melihat sosok Sakura yang sepertinya sangat pas untuk menjadi bintang iklan Angel.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu… Neji! Bukannya kau sudah sepakat kalau aku yang menjadi bintangnya?" protes Hinata.

"Maaf Nona, cobalah untuk sportif." Ucap Hidan dari belakang.

"Aku pikir tidak masalah, coba lebih bagus mana imagenya untuk berduet dengan Ino," ucap Sai. "Hinata, atau Sakura?"

"Eh? Tunggu dulu, aku kan tidak bilang setuju." Tolak Sakura.

"Tapi kamu pasti mau membantu Ino kan?" Tanya Sasori sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Sakura yang lemah pada Sasori mengangguk kencang tanpa suara. "Baiklah sudah diputuskan, ayo sekarang Sakura make up dulu."

Hinata menatap Sakura dari kejauhan dengan pandangan sinis, Ino yang sedang berdiri disamping mobil dihampiri Shikamaru lalu ditutupi pundak Ino yang terbuka itu memakai jaketnya Shikamaru.

"Ah, terima kasih." ucap Ino lembut.

"Jangan dilihati, bisa-bisa kamu tidak akan konses dalam pengambilan gambar." kata Shikamaru.

"Kenapa dia bisa melakukan ini padaku." gumam Ino.

"Anggap saja mereka orang-orang yang hanya mementingkan kesenangan semata, mereka tidak mengerti apa arti dari kebahagiaan itu." kata Shkikamaru sambil menyender dimobil.

"Shikamaru." panggil Ino dengan nada lembut, "Terima kasih."

Ketika semuanya sudah selesai mengganti kostum mereka dengan dress putih yang panjangnya selutut dan tanpa alas kaki, mereka berkumpul di tepi pantai. semua memandang sosok Sakura yang begitu cantik dengan wajah terpesona, bahkan Neji yang tadinya meremehkan Sakura pun kini terpanah melihatnya. Tahap pertama Ino difoto bersama Hinata, mereka memang profesional, mereka bergerak secara alami seolah tidak ada persaingan apa-apa.

Sampai pada tahap kedua giliran Sakura, ketika Sakura menapakan kakinya menuju Ino, Naruto memanggilnya. "Sakura." dan begitu Sakura menoleh. "Anggap saja kamu sedang bermain.". Sakura tersenyum pada Naruto yang menyemangatinya.

Begitu sampai dihadapan Ino, Ino melihat adik angkatnya itu sangat gugup, lalu Ino menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan lembut. "Jangan gugup, santai aja."

"Hehehee, ini pertama kalianya untukku difoto oleh fotografer profesional dan dilihat oleh banyak orang." jawab Sakura yang gugup.

"Hihihi, oh iya... bagaimana dengan Sasori?" tanya Ino.

"Ah... iya... Ino, sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya." akui Sakura.

Mendengar pengakuan Sakura membuat Ino kaget dan merasa kasihan pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, akhirnya kamu mempunyai pengalaman jatuh cinta pada seseorang." ucap ino yang tersenyum lembut.

"Iya." kata Sakura yang juga tersenyum.

Kakashi yang melihat ekspresi mereka berdua begitu lepas langsung mengambil kameranya dan memotret mereka secara diam-diam, Shikamaru yang menyadari reaksi Kakashi hanya diam sambil tersenyum seolah mengatakan 'kita menang'.

Akhirnya di mulailah tahap dimana Sakura di foto bersama Ino, pembawaan mereka sangat alami, diadegan itu seakan Ino sangat menyayangi Sakura dan tidak akan melepaskan Sakura, dan Sakura yang masih polos terus-terusan mengenggam tangan Ino sambil berlari, jepretan terakhir adalah pose dimana Ino dan Sakura berlutut sambil berhadapan dan menggenggam tangan satu sama lain seolah Ino sedang bercermin dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, bagus sekali!" teriak Kakashi yang selesai mengambil gambar. "Hasilnya akan ku umumkan nanti malam, kalian istirahat saja dulu."

"Ino, aku ke tempat Sasori dulu yah." ucap Sakura yang berlari meninggalkan Ino. "Iya, hati-hati." jawab Ino.

Sakura berlari mencari Sasori dengan telanjang kaki, dia mencari ke mobil tapi tidak ada, dia mencari ke restoran juga tidak ada, akhirnya Sakura berlari ke mobil untuk mengambil sepatunya dan berniat mencari Sasori ke penginapan yang katanya mau di sewa untuk bermalam. Begitu Sakura sampai di mobil, ternyata Sasori sedang berbicara bersama Itachi dan Ino di mobilnya Shikamaru.

"_Ah itu dia._" pikir Sakura, begitu Sakura mendekati mereka, langkahnya terhenti kerena mendengar namanya disebut.

"Ini tentang Sakura." kata Ino.

"Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Sasori pada Ino.

"Sebenarnya, bagaimana perasaanmu pada Sakura?" tanya Ino dengan nada serius.

"Apa kamu mencintainya?" tanya Itachi to the point.

"Tentu saja." ucap Sasori yang membuat Sakura terkejut senang bukan main. "Aku mencintainya sebagai adikku." senyuman Sakura langsung memudar ketika mendengar lanjutan dari mulut Sasori.

"Apa kau sudah bilang pada Sakura kalau kau menganggapnya hanya sebagai adik?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Belum." jawab Sasori sambil berfikir.

Sakura merasakan sakit di dadanya, rasanya seperti sesak, dia ingin sekali melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, namun kakinya seperti terpaku, dan pada akhirnya lututnya menjadi lemas. Sakura sedikit mencoba melangkahkan kakinya, namun lututnya sangat lemas sehingga dia menabrak pintu mobil dan membuat suara yang bikin Ino dan yang lainnya kaget.

"Sakura?" panggil Ino.

Sakura tidak mau mereka menemukannya dalam keadaan seperti itu, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk lari sekencang-kencangnya, memang dalam hal ini, Sakura adalah pemula.

"Sakuraaa." panggil Ino yang melihat Sakura berlari.

"Biar aku yang mengejarnya." ucap Sasori yang mengejar Sakura. "Sakuraa tunggu!"

Sakura tidak mau menunggu, dia terus berlari sampai berhenti karena menubruk seseorang.

BRUUK

"Aw... Sakura?" ucap Naruto yang kebingungan melihat Sakura diam dan, menangis?

Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya pada Naruto dan makin menangis, dia langsung memeluk Naruto sambil terus menangis. Saat itu Naruto sangat bingung apa yang sedang terjadi, sampai dia melihat Sasori yang berlari kearah mereka dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Sakura... aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu." ucap Sasori pelan.

Tapi Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto. Naruto yang bingung menatap Sasori seolah bertanya apa yang telah terjadi, tapi Sasori tidak membalas tatapannya itu. "Baiklah, temui aku kalau kau sudah siap, okay, aku akan tunggu." ucap Sasori yang mengelus kepala Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura di pelukan Naruto.

Sakura?" panggil Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Sakura. "Ada apa?"

Sakura hanya diam sambil menangis. "Bawa aku~."

"Hah?"

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini, aku tidak mau disini~" pinta Sakura pada Naruto.

Naruto sedikit mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, akhirnya Naruto memeluk Sakura dengan erat dan berbisik. "Kita ke apartemenku, mau?"

Sakura mengangguk keras dalam pelukannya, akhirnya karena sudah dapet persetujuan dari Sakura, Naruto membawanya pergi naik kereta, dan tidak lupa mengirim pesan pada Ino agar Ino tidak khawatir.

* * *

"INI GARA-GARA KAMU SASORIIII!" teriak Ino yang membaca pesan dari Naruto yang isinya _'Aku mengantar Sakura pulang, dia terus menangis, nanti kalau sudah sampai aku kabari.' _

"Naruto mengantar Sakura sendirian?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Apa yang kubacakan tadi kurang jelas? Sasori! sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Ino yang bertolak pinggang di depan Sasori.

"Maaf, aku tidak menyangka akan begini jadinya." ucap Sasori.

"Hhhh, sudah kuduga akan begini keadaannya." kata Itachi. "Seharusnya dari awal kau bilang padanya kalau kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik, agar tidak ada kesalah pahaman seperti ini, kan kasihan Sakura, dia itu pemula dalam hal percintaan."

"Sudah pemula langsung sakit hati pula." celetuk Deidara.

BLETAAAK.

"Aaaww! Ino kau gila! mau membunuhku!" teriak Deidara yang kepalanya dilempar asbak oleh Ino.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ada yang dekati dia, hal yang seperti inilah yang paling kutakuti!" bentak Ino yang langsung pergi masuk ke kamar.

BRAAAK

* * *

Malam harinya, Sakura sudah berada di apartemen Naruto dengan kondisi masih seperti tadi siang, Naruto kembali ketempat Sakura dan memberikannya _ice chocolate _dari dapur.

"Ini, coklat bisa mmebuat kita tenang lho." ucap Naruto sambil memberikan gelasnya pada Sakura.

Sakura meraih gelas itu dan meminumnya seteguk, Naruto memandangi Sakura, seolah menunggu Sakura bercerita apa yang terjadi tadi sore.

"Aku salah paham." kata Sakura yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk bercerita. "Aku salah paham pada perlakuan baiknya yang hanya menganggapku sebagai adik." lanjut Sakura yang diiringi air mata.

Naruto yang tadinya duduk agak jauh dari Sakura kini mendekat pada Sakura dan berlutut di hadapannya agar bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang menunduk lalu menggenggam tangan Sakura yang sedang memegang gelas.

"Padahal...~, dia...~ orang pertama yang kusuka, huhuuuu... Naruto... aku suka pada Sasori... tapi dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya." kata Sakura ditengah-tengah tangisannya.

"Sakura..." ucap Naruto yang mengubah posisinya duduk disamping gadis itu. "Coba dengar, seharusnya, sebelum kamu memutuskan pada siapa kamu akan jatuh cinta, kamu harus bisa menilai perlakuan orang itu pada kita, contohnya... perlakuan orang yang kita suka itu baik pada kita ada maunya, palsu, atau memang suka pada kita, atau juga menganggap lain seperti Sasori."

Sakura terdiam mendnegar nasehat dari Naruto. "Mungkin selama ini perlakuan Sasori padamu menunjukkan perhatian pada seorang adik, tapi... mungkin karena kamu belum ada pengalaman, kamu jadi salah tanggap, ini bukan salah siapa-siapa kok." lanjut Naruto.

"Jadi... menurutmu, aku ke ge eran?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah sembab.

"Bukan... wajar kalau kamu menganggap perhatian Sasori padamu itu seperti memperhatikan seorang pacar, karena kamu belum ada pengalaman." jawab Naruto.

"Begitu yah?" tanya Sakura yang berfikir dengan sisa air matanya.

"Hehehee, sekarang hapus air matamu, aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis seperti tadi, jelek sekali... aku paling suka melihat Sakura yang tertawa lepas." ucap Naruto sambil mengelap air mata Sakura memakai jarinya.

Sekilas hati Sakura sangat berdebar-debar ketika Naruto mengusap air matanya, dia berfikir, mungkin juga Sakura menganggap Sasori sebagai kakak laki-laki, karena yang dia tangisi tadi sebenarnya adalah hanya kekecewaan karena harapan Sakura salah.

"Hhhmm, apa kamu pernah suka pada seseorang?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto terdiam, dia berfikir ingin sekali mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa dia menyukainya, tapi saat ini keadaan Sakura sedang labil. "Ya, aku pernah, dan orang itu menyukai orang lain."

"Benarkaah? waah bodoh sekali wanita itu, kalau aku jadi dia aku pasti akan menerimamu, soalnya kamu baik sekali Naruto." ucap Sakura yang tidak sadar maksud dari Naruto, tapi Naruto mengerti, itulah Sakura.

"Hahahaa, terima kasih sudah menghibur, nah sekarang ayo kita kembali." ajak Naruto.

"Kembali? Kemana?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Tentu saja ke tempat Ino, memangnya kamu tidak mau tahu hasil pengumumannya?" jawab Naruto sambil memakai jaketnya.

"T-Tapi..."

"Tenang saja ada aku, lagi pula kau lihat tadi kondisi Ino? ada Sai dan Hinata disitu." ucap Naruto.

"OH IYAAA!" teriak Sakura yang baru ingat. "Astaga kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa?"

"Makanya, kalau kamu tidak ada Ino pasti sedih." kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyangka Sai bisa melakukan ini semua pada Ino!" gerutu Sakura sambil memakai jaket yang dipinjamkan Naruto, karena mereka akan pergi mengendarai motor.

"Aku rasa kabar mereka tunangan itu hanya bohongan." ucap Naruto sambil mengambil helm.

"Haah?"

"Ya, pasti itu ulah Hinata untuk mengambil perhatianku." jawab Naruto yang tahu kalau Sakura bingung.

"HEEEHH?"

"Sakura, kamu suka sekali berteriak yah?" kata Naruto sambil menutup telinganya.

"Hinata? Sai? kamu? perhatian? bohong tunangan?" ucap Sakura yang benar-benar bingung.

"Dengar, dulu ini dulu sekali, Hinata itu teman kecilku, dia pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku, namun aku menganggapnya hanya sebagai adik, tidak lebih, lagipula dia bukan tipeku." jelas NAruto yang memegang pundak Sakura.

"Sasori kedua." ejek Sakura. "Aku mengerti perasaan Hinata."

"Hahahaa, sebenarnya kau bela siapa sih." kata Naruto yang tertawa sewot.

"Ah! jangan-jangan wanita yang kamu sukai itu..."

"Sakura, aku sudah bilang kan, aku hanya menganggap Hinata sebagai adik, hanya saja dia tidak bisa menerima itu dan memutuskan untuk membenciku, nah sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Sasori?" tanya Naruto sambil memberikan helm pada Sakura. "Apa kamu akan mengikuti jejak Hinata?"

Sakura mengambil helm dari tangan Naruto sambil tersenyum kuat. "Tentu saja tidak."

* * *

"APAAA! Kakashi, kau tidak bisa seenaknya begitu!" teriak Neji pada Kakashi diruang tamu. "Kita sudah sepakat kan?"

"Aku sudah bilang, aku hanya memotret image yang menurutku cocok, dan menurutku yang paling cocok untuk iklan ini adalah Ino dan Sakura, kalau kau keberatan silahkan cari fotografer yang lain." ucap kakashi dengan santai.

Ino dan yang lainnya datang keruangan itu karena mendengar percakapan yang suaranya tidak kecil itu, Ino melihat sosok Neji yang sedang marah-marah pada Kakashi lalu dia menoleh ke sudut kanan melihat Sai yang sedang menenangkan Hinata yang sedang menangis.

"Kakashi, ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA GADIS BERNAMA SAKURA ITU!" teriak Hinata yang berlari lalu mendorong Ino.

"Hei, jaga kelakuanmu!" bela Hidan dan Deidara yang menangkap Ino lalu mendorong Hinata dengan pelan.

Ino hanya bisa diam melihat Hinata yang menangis seperti itu, bisa dibilang kelakuan Hinata itu lebih bocah dibanding Sakura, Hinata seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan mainan oleh orang tuanya, sedangkan Sakura tidak pernah berbuat seperti itu.

"Hinata, tidak semua yang kau inginkan bisa kau dapatkan, kamu ini terlalu manja dari kecil, jangan egois seperti ini." ucap Sai.

"DIAM! huhuuhuuu.. Naruto~" ucap Hinata sambil menangis.

"Hah?" Ino dan yang lainnya saling tukar pandang kebingungan mengapa Hinata memanggil nama Naruto.

"Aku akan diam kalau Naruto menerimaku kembaliii!" ucap Hinata yang menangis di pelukan Sai.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Ino yang bingung, serta Shikamaru yang merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

"Ada apa denganku?" tanya Naruto yang baru sampai bersama Sakura.

* * *

**A/N : hehehehheee, akhirnya FFN kembali seperti semula...  
**

**ok, aku nulis chapter 7 dulu yaaah..**

**daaah**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ada apa denganku?"

Naruto dan Sakura yang baru tiba merasa bingung, mengapa suasanya menjadi tegang dan Hinata menangis. Ketika melihat Naruto, Hinata langsung berlari kearah Naruto dan langsung memeluk laki-laki itu. Jelas saja tindakannya membuat semua orang bingung, Hinata itu tunangannya Sai, tapi kenapa begitu peduli akan sosok Naruto, dan sakura yang menyukai Sasori, kenapa tiba-tiba merasa tidak rela melihat Hinata memeluk Naruto.

**Love Between**

**Disclaimer : Naruto always Masashi Kishimoto's belonging**

**Rated : T-M**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

"Sakura." Panggil Sasori mendekati Sakura yang sedang menatap Naruto dan Hinata berbicara. "Sakura?"

"Ah, kenapa?" jawab Sakura yang akhirnya sadar ketika tubuhnya digoyangkan oleh Sasori.

"Ehm, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" ajak Sasori, Naruto yang mendengarnya menoleh kearah mereka dan tersenyum pada Sakura lalu mengangguk. Sakura yang melihat anggukan Naruto tersenyum balik pada Naruto dan menyetujui ajakan Sasori.

"Bisakah ada seseorang yang menjelaskan pada kami, ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

Shikamaru menatap Ino yang sedang saling pandang dengan Sai, Sasuke bersender di tembok sambil memikirkan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sakura dan Sasori, sedangkan Naruto membawa Hinata ke dalam kamar.

"Bisa kau hentikan semua ini?" pinta Naruto pada Hinata yang sedang duduk dikasur.

"Ini semua salahmu! Bahkan aku sudah menyebarkan berita bohong tentang pertunanganku dengan Sai, tapi kamu tidak juga menghubungiku." Ucap Hinata yang akhirnya mennagis lagi.

"Bohongan?" Tanya Naruto kaget.

"Iya, Sai bilang akan membantuku untuk mendapatkanmu kembali, lalu…"

"Apa kau tahu tindakanmu ini membuat semua orang repot!" bentak Naruto memotong pembicaraan Hinata.

"Salahmu! Kenapa tidak memilihku!"

"Hinata! Tolong mengertilah, kamu dari kecil sudah tebiasa selalu dapat apa yang kau inginkan, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik, tidak lebih, apa kau mau aku menerimamu tapi aku tidak mencintaimu sebagai wanita?" kata Naruto dengan nada amarahnya.  
"Tapi aku…"

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Ino? Bagaimana perasaannya ketika dia mendengar kekasihnya yang sudah lama tidak dia temui tiba-tiba bertunangan dengan orang lain?" Tanya Naruto sambil mencengkram pundak Hinata.

"Dan kau tahu… bagaimana reaksi Shikamaru nanti kalau dia tahu Sai ternyata tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganmu? Kau mengacaukan segalanya." Ucap Naruto yang pasrah dengan kelakuan teman kecilnya itu.

Hinata terdiam, dia tidak berfikir sampai sejauh itu, karena keegoisannya, semua mendapatkan dampak buruk.

"Huhuhuuu… maafkan aku…"

"Kau masih belum dewasa, sifatmu hampir sama dengan Sakura, bedanya kamu ini seperti tuan putri yang mempunyai segalanya." Kata Naruto.

"Maafkan aku… aku tidak berfikir sampai sejauh itu…." Ucap Hinata sambil menangis.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Hinata dengan lembut. "Setelah ini, maukah kau meminta maaf pada semuanya? Terutama pada Ino." Tanya Naruto, dan hinata mengangguk menandakan setuju.

* * *

"Sakura?"

"Ah, iya?"

"Aku bertanya padamu untuk yang ke tiga kalinya, apa kamu marah padaku?" Tanya Sasori sambil berlutut di hadapan Sakura yang duduk dikursi.

"Tidak… tidak, aku tidak marah… hanya saja..~" Sakura tidak melanjutkan omongannya, saat ini yang ada dipikirannya adalah Naruto dan Hinata. Benar, Hinata benar-benar membuat Sakura bingung, setahunya Hinata bertunangan dengan Sai, namun kenapa dia memeluk Naruto begitu mesra.

"Maaf kak Sasori… aku sudah salah paham selama ini, akhirnya aku sadar, perasaanku padamu hanya sekedar kagum." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasori tersenyum lembut pada Sakura dan mendekati wajahnya. "Lalu, apa yang menjadi pikiranmu sekarang?"

"Aku… aku sadar akan semuanya berkat Naruto, dia…" Sakura terdiam sambil membayangkan wajah Naruto yang selalu menyemangatinya. "Selalu ada untukku."

Sasori merasa tiba-tiba tangannya basah, dan ketika dia melihat wajah Sakura yang kini menangis. "Ya Tuhan Sakura… kau mencintai Naruto?"

"A-Aku tidak tahu… rasanya sangat sakit tadi… ketika melihat Naruto membawa Hinata pergi dan mengabaikanku…aku…"

"Sssttt, menangislah." Ucap Sasori yang memeluk Sakura. "Naruto dan Hinata tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

Sakura menguburkan wajahnya di dada Sasori dan meneruskan tangisannya.

* * *

"Sudah 2 tahun."

"…"

Sai menatap kearah Ino yang sedang berdiri disampingnya, kini mereka berada di veranda, sambil menatap indahnya malam, sepasang kekasih yang dulu terpisah itu kini kembali membicarakan tentang hubungan mereka.

"Aku dan Hinata tidak ada hubungan apa-apa." Ucap Sai, dan itu membuat Ino shock.

"Apa!"

"Berita tunangan itu hanya bohong belaka dari Hinata untuk memancing Naruto." Jelas Sai.

"K-Kalian pikir kalian siapa? Bisa-bisanya menyebarkan berita bohong seperti itu! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat mendengar berita itu, hah!" bentak Ino sambil memukul Sai.

"Ino!" potong Sai yang menggenggam lengan Ino. "Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu."

Ino sangat terkejut mendengar permintaan Sai, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan iya, dan lebh terkejutnya lagi, dia melihat Shikamaru memandanginya dari dalam, memandangi dirinya dan Sai yang sedang berdebat.

"Kamu masih mencintaiku kan?" Tanya Sai.

"Sai… aku…."

"jangan bilang padaku kalau Shikamaru berhasil menggeserku?" potong Sai dengan nada dingin.

"T-Tidak, bukan itu…"

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Sai.

"M-Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa! Sudah 2 tahun meninggalkanku tidak ada kabar, begitu datang menyebarkan gossip palsu lalu datang padaku dan meminta agar hubungan kita kembali seperti dulu!" bentak Ino yang akhirnya keluar kekesalannya.

"Oh, jadi kamu tidak mau kembali padaku?" ucap Sai yang kini juga marah.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh! Tidak segampang yang kaupikirkan!" jawab Ino dengan nada membentak.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberimu waktu, terserah sampai kapan, aku akan menunggu jawabannya." Kata Sai yang langsung meninggalkan Ino.

"Aaa… KALIAN PARA LAKI-LAKI MEMANG MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Ino sambil melempar sepatunya dan tepat sasaran mengenai Hidan yang sedang lewat.

"Aawww… kenapa aku jadi korbannya?" Tanya Hidan yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Ino berjalan dengan kesal keruang tamu dan berencana untuk duduk disamping kakashi, namun niatnya hilang ketika melihat Sakura yang keluar dari kamar bersama Sasori dengan wajah sembab, langusng saja Ino naik pitam melihatnya.

"APA LAGI YANG DILAKUKAN OLEH LAKI-LAKI INI PADA SAKURAKUUU!" teriak Ino.

"Ino, santai saja, aku tidak apa-apa, justru sekarang aku sudah agak legaan, iya kan kak?" kata Sakura yang menoleh kearah Sasori.

Sasori tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus kepala Sakura, sejak Sasori menceritakan tentang kematian adiknya itu pada Sakura, kini Sakura memanggil Sasori menjadi kak Sasori, dan perubahan yang sangat drastic itu membuat Ino lega, namun juga khawatir.

"Jadi, hubungan kalian tidak istimewa yah." Ejek Sasuke yang masih bersender.

"Sangat istimewa, karena sosokku tidak dapat digantikan oleh siapapun." Jawab Sasori dengan sombong.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata dan Naruto keluar dari kamar, Hinata menatap Ino dan berjalan kearahnya lalu membungkuk.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Hinata.

Sai tersenyum melihat adegan itu, jarang sekali Hinata meminta maaf pada seseorang, dan Neji yang melihat adiknya menjadi sopan, diapun menjadi lebih sopan.

"Maafkan aku juga." Ucap Neji yang datang ketengah-tengah.

"Jadi, bisakah kita membicarakan tentang bisnis sekarang?" sindir Kakashi yang dari tadi di campakkan.

"Ahahahhaa, maaf kami lupa, iya, jadi bagaimana? Siapa yang akan dipakai?" Tanya Naruto.

"Keputusanku tetap bulat, Sakura dan Ino aka menjadi modelnya." Jawab Kakashi.

"A-Aku?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Yeaaahhh! Sakura, kau berhasiiill!" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Sakura.

Sakura langsung memerah wajahnya, dan itu disadari oleh Sasuke.

"_Mungkin saat ini kubiarkan, tapi kalau Naruto membuatnya menangis, aku pasti akan merebutnya._" Pikir Sasuke sambil tersenyum iblis.

2 minggu berlalu, Setelah kejadian pemotretan itu Naruto dan Sakura makin dekat, mereka sering bertemu di luar, Naruto juga sering datang ke apartemen untuk bertemu Sakura. Saat ini hari sedang libur, Ino dan Sakura sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama berdua.

"Ino, jangan lupa tanda tangan yah, diantara semua hanya kamu yang belum tanda tangan untuk teman-temanku." Ucap Sakura sambil memasak.

"Iyaaa iyaaa." Jawab Ino yang duduk dekat meja makan sambil mengangkat satu kakinya diatas kursi.

"Ino! Kelakuanmu ini berbeda sekali yah kalo sudah di depan kamera." Gerutu Sakura.

Ting nooooong.

Sakura berjalan kearah pintu dan membuka pintu dengan pelan. "Ya?"

"Sakuraaaaa!" teriak sosok laki-laki yang langsung memeluk Sakura.

"N-Narutoooo?"

"Apa hari ini kamu ada acara?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sangat gembira.

"Ehm… tidak." Jawab Sakura bingung.

"Bagus! Ayo ikut denganku." Ajak Naruto.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Ino dengan ketus yang muncul dari belakang Sakura.

"Ah Ino, aku membutuhkan Sakura sekarang, boleh yaah, pleaseeee." Pinta Naruto dengan puppy eyes.

Ino melihat mata Naruto yang berbinar-binar itu dengan melasnya, dan akhirnya luluh. "Baiklah, jangan lama-lama."

"Yeaay! Ayo cepat ganti baju." Suruh Naruto.

Ketika Sakura sedang mengganti pakaiannya, Naruto memberi tahu Ino tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto siang ini bersama Sakura, mendengar penjelasan Naruto, Ino sangat menjadi semangat dan makin mengijinkan Sakura pergi bersama laki-laki pirang itu.

"Naruto, aku sudah siap." Panggil Sakura yang keluar memakai onepiece.

"Ok, Ino, kami pergi dulu yah." Pamit Naruto sambil menggandeng Sakura.

"Yaa, hati-hati." Ucap Ino, begitu mereka pergi, Ino mengeluarkan hpnya dan memeriksa inbox yang tidak ada pesan baru masuk itu.

"_Shikamaru…_."

Naruto mengajak Sakura pergi berjalan kaki, mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan, hubungan mereka begitu alami, tidak ada yang mengucapkan saling suka atau sayang, tapi mereka berdua sudah saling mengerti dan bisa merasakannya. Dan sosok mereka pun menjadi pusat perhatian, tentu saja, Sakura berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Naruto salah satu dari Trio Wolves.

Itulah yang tadinya dipikirkan oleh Sakura, tapi akhirnya dia sadar, ternyata semua pandangan orang tertuju padanya, dan itu membuatnya sangat bingung.

"N-Naruto, kenapa semua orang memandangiku?" Tanya Sakura yang mulai gugup.

"Hehehehe, tidak heran mereka memandangi model cantik sepertimu." Jawab Naruto yang langkahnya berhenti.

"Model?"

"Lihat itu." Tunjuk Naruto pada papan billboard yang besar di tengah-tengah jalan. Melihat itu Sakura langsung ternganga. Ya, gambar itu adalah gambar dirinya bersama Ino saat pemotretan di pantai untuk parfum angel.

"Sejak… kapan…?" Tanya Sakura yang masih tidak percaya.

"Kamu terlihat sangat cantik sekali." Puji Naruto. "Nah, sekarang ayo kita pergi, ada yang sedang menunggu kita."

Naruto membawa Sakura ke sebuah café, dan disitu terlihat ada Kakashi yang sedang menunggu mereka sambil membaca buku.

"Kakashi." Sapa Naruto.

"Ah, datang juga, apa kabar?" Tanya Kakashi pada mereka.

"Baik, Kakashi apa kabar?" jawab dan Tanya Sakura balik.

"Baik, baik… sangat baik." Jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Kakashi, langsung saja to the point." Pinta Naruto tidak sabaran.

"Baiklah, Sakura." Panggil Kakashi.

"Ya?" jawab Sakura dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aku ingin kamu menjadi mdoel berikutnya untuk parfum _Hugo boss 'women'_." Pinta Kakashi.

"HAAAAHH!" teriak Sakura terkejut dengan keras sambil menoleh kearah Naruto yang sedang nyengir.

"Tentu saja kamu tidak sendiri, parfum ini untuk pasangan, karena itu kamu akan berpasangan dengan model yang akan memakai _Hugo Boss 'men'_. " jelas Kakashi.

"S-Siapa yang akan memerankan model itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Laki-laki disampingmu." Jawab Kakashi sambil meminum kopinya.

Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto yang sedang menyenderkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Apa kamu mau?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura sangat gugup, ini baru pertama kalinya dia diminta langsung oleh fotografer professional seperti Kakashi untuk menjadi bintang model.

"A-Aku mau." Jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Baiklah, pemotretannya akan dilaksanakan bulan depan, jaga staminamu yah, aku pamit dulu, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan." Pamit Kakashi.

"Iya, terima kasih yaah Kakashi." Ucap Naruto.

"Ya Tuhan, Naruto… aku tidak menyangka bisa menjadi pasanganmu dalam dunia model." Ucap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Heemm, aku tidak mau kamu menjadi pasanganku hanya di dunbia modeling." Kata Naruto yang membuat Sakura berfikir, tapi karena Naruto tahu Sakura loadingnya lama, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. "Maksudku, aku ingin kamu menjadi kekasihku baik dalam dunia modeling, maupun dikehidupan biasa." Lanjut Naruto sambil memegang dagu Sakura.

Sakura langsung memerah wajahnya, dia tidak mampu menjawab permintaan Naruto karena terlalu gugup dan grogi, dia menundukkan wajahnya seolah menutupi wajahnya yang merah itu walaupun tetap kelihatan.

"Mau atau tidak?" Tanya Naruto dengan lembut.

Sakura mengangguk keras menandakan mau pada pertanyaan Naruto. "Hahahaha, benar-benar ciri khas Sakura." Kata Naruto yang tertawa sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

Ketika mereka keluar dari café, Sakura dan Naruto kini berjalan makin dekat dari sebelumnya, mereka berbincang-bincang sambil berjalan pulang, dan ketika diperjalanan, ada seorang gadis berpakaian SMP berhenti di depan mereka.

"A-Anu, apakah anda yang menjadi model iklan diatas?" Tanya anak itu sambil menunjuk papan billboard.

"Ehm… iya, kenapa?" jawab Sakura bingung.

"Aku salah satu fans dari Ino yamanaka, tapi melihatmu di gambar itu, aku merasa kamu sangat mengagumkan dan terlihat seperti malaikat, bolehkan aku minta tanda tanganmu?" pinta anak itu dengan wajah yang tersipu-sipu sambil mengajukan kertas.

Sakura sangat kaget, ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang meminta tanda tangannya, dia menoleh kearah Naruto yang memberinya senyuman lembut dan anggukan menandakan menyuruh Sakura menanda tangani kertas yang diajukan gadis itu.

Sakura mengambil kertas dan pulpen yang dipegang oleh anak itu dan menuliskan tanda tangannya, lalu dia berikan tanda hati kecil untuk gadis itu. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sakura.

"A-Ai." Jawab anak itu gugup, lalu Sakura menambahkan nama anak itu disana.

"Ini." Ucap Sakura yang selesai.

"T-Terima kasih banyak." Ucap anak itu sambil berlari dengan girang.

"Hehehehe, sepertinya akan ada wanita yang melebihi Trio wolves nanti." Ledek Naruto.

"Jangan meledekku." Ucap Sakura dengan malu.

* * *

"Ada apa memanggilku?"

"Sai, duduklah." suruh Ino pada Sai yang datang ke apartemennya.

"Apa kamu sudah memutuskan jawabannya?" tanya Sai.

Ino terdiam, dia hanya menunduk tidak berani menatap laki-laki dihadapannya itu, sampai akhirnya dia berkata, "Maafkan aku." sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"..."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa kembali ke sisimu, maaf." ucap Ino sambil menangis, dia tidak peduli keputusannya ini akan membuat kesalahan fatal bagi dirinya atau tidak, yang jelas saat ini yang dipikirkan oleh wanita itu adalah Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru yah?" tanya Sai langsung to the ponit, dan Ino mengangguk menandakan iya, "Yah, aku memang salah, sehingga laki-laki itu berhasil membuat hatimu berubah."

"Maafkan aku."

"Semoga kau bahagia dengannya." ucap Sai sambil tersenyum lalu pergi, tapi sebelum dia meninggalkan tempat itu, Sai berbalik dan langsung mencium Ino tepat di bibirnya. "Kau pikir aku benar-benar akan mengucapkan itu?"

Ino terkejut dan tridak bisa melepaskan cengkraman Sai yang mengunci tengannya. "Aku tidak akan kalah dari dia, kamu pasti akan kembali ke sisiku." kata Sai dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Ino.

Ino terdiam dan makin menangis sendirian di apartemen itu, dia menangis dan menangis dengan terhisak-hisak sambil mengingat masa lalunya dengan Sai. dia mengingat saat Sai pertama kali mendekatinya dengan cara yang sangat unik, seperti sengaja bertemu di tengah jalan padahal Sai mengikuti Ino setelah pemotretan, dan mengirim bunga ketika mereka sedang bercinta. saat Ino sedang menangis, sangat kebetulan Shikamaru menelponnya, Ino mengangkatnya namun tidak mengeluarkan suara.

_"Halo?"_

"HuuHuu... hiks hiks..."

_"Ino? ada apa denganmu?"_

"Huuhuuuu... Shika...maru... aku..aku..."

_"Sshh... tenang, aku kesana yah, aku berangkat sekarang."_

Shikamaru menutup teleponnya dan langsung pergi ke tempat Ino. walaupun Shikamaru tahu Sai masih menginginkan Ino tapi dia tetap menemui Ino sesering mungkin.

* * *

"Hmmm, Naruto terima kasih yah sudah mengantarku pulang."

"Hahahaha, apa-apaan kamu ini, tiba-tiba menjadi formal, santai saja Sakura." kata Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Ah hehehee, habis aku baru pertama kali menjalin hubungan begini." ucap Sakura sambil menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang mem blushing.

"Hahaha, aku akan membuatmu menjadi terbiasa, tenang aja." kata Naruto.

"Oh iya, apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu? kamu sudah banyak membantuku, aku juga ingin melakukan sesuatu untukmu." tawar Sakura.

"Hhhmmm... ah, iya, ini aku ingin kamu menyimpannya." ujar Naruto yang mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya, dan benda itu adalah.

"Kunci?"

"Ya, kunci apartemenku, aku ingin kamu datang kapan saja tanpa sungkan." kata Naruto yang memberikan kunci itu pada Sakura. "Dan... aku ingin kamu memasak untukku."

Sakura melihat ke kunci yang sudah diberi gantungan warna pink itu lalu menatap Naruto dengan senyumnya yang lepas. "Baiklah, aku akan memasak untukmu."

Naruto tersenyum dan memberanikan diri untuk mencium Sakura di bibirnya, Sakura pun tidak menolak, dia memejamkan matanya dan merasakan sentuhan bibir lembut Naruto, ketika Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, mereka berdua saling tatap dan langsung memerah.

"Ah... s-sepertinya Ino sudah menunggumu." ucap Naruto gugup.

"I-iya... aku masuk dulu yah." jawab Sakura yang juga gugup.

"Sampai besok." ucap Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum dan membuka pintu, ketika menutup pintu kembali, Sakura menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu dan jadi senyum-senyum sendiri, akhirnya dia telah melakukan ciuman pertamanya bersama orang yang dicintainya. dia berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil berlompat-lompat riang, tapi begitu dia melewati ruang TV, dia melihat Ino yang sedang duduk di lantai dengan lemas.

"Ino?" panggil Sakura, dia menghampiri Ino dan melihatnya dari depan. "Ino? kamu kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang panik melihat Ino menangis.

"Sa... kura..." panggil Ino yang masih menangis."Huaaa haaa... haaaa..." Ino memeluk Sakura sambil menangis dengan kencang, ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat sosok Ino yang begitu lemah, Sakura pun jadi ikut menangis. "Ino, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura yang memeluk Ino.

"Ino?" panggil suara laki-laki dari ruang tamu, begitu laki-laki itu mendatangi arah suara Ino menangis terdengar.

"Shikamaru?" panggil Sakura terkejut.

Shikamaru berlari menghampiri Ino yang sedang menangis di pelukan Sakura. "Ino..." Shikamaru melihat kearah Sakura seolah bertanya ada apa, dan Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan tidak tahu apa-apa. Shikamaru mengambil alih tubuh Ino yang memeluk Sakura, dia membalikkan tubuh Ini agar bersender di dadanya.

"Serahkan padaku." ucap Shikamaru pada Sakura. "Aku butuh bicara dengannya."

"Ehm... baiklah..." jawab Sakura yang berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya, sebelum menutup kamarnya, Sakura menoleh kearah Shikmaru yang sedang dudu di lantai sambil memeluk Ino.

"Ino... ada apa dengannya?" bisik Sakura pelan.

* * *

**A/N : Hiyeeeeiiii... Naruto dan Sakura akhirnya pacaran... gimana dengan Sasuke yah? tenang ajaaa... aku g lupa sama sasuke kok...**

**okay makasih revieew2nya yang bikin aku semangat update yaaaah...**

**bikin chapter 8 dulu yaaah... **

**see u...**


	8. Chapter 8

Di sebuah tempat ruangan yang gelap dan hanya beberapa lampu berkedap-kedip menerangi ruangan itu serta suara musik yang terus-menerus tak berhenti, seorang laki-laki sedang duduk di sebuah meja bar sedang memegang minumannya sambil menatap hp yang dia pandangi dari tadi.

"Waah, foto siapa itu?" Tanya seorang wanita dari belakangnya sambil merangkul lehernya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab laki-laki itu dengan nada ketus.

"Akhir-akhir ini kamu jadi dingin yah, Sasuke." Ujar wanita cantik berambut merah yang masih merangkul Sasuke dari belakang. "Apa karena wanita berambut pink yang di dalam hp mu itu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia mengabaikan wanit itu dengan meminum minumannya lagi.

"Kalau tidak salah dia yang menjadi model parfum angel bersama Ino yah? Sayang sekali, walaupun dia berpasangan dengan Ino yang sudah pro, tapi wajah kampungnya masih ada, hihihihi."

BRAAK

"Setidaknya dia lebih mempunyai harga diri dibandingkan olehmu." Hina Sasuke yang menggebrak meja.

"K-Kau membelanya? Apa kau sadar apa yang kau katakan? Ingat! Hanya akulah yang bisa memuaskanmu!"

Sasuke langsung membungkam mulut wanita itu memakai satu tangannya dengan kencang sambil berbisik. "Jangan bahas tentang hal yang menjijikan seperti itu, mulai sekarang, aku akan berhenti dengan hal-hal itu."

Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sasuke! Kalau kau meninggalkanku hanya demi wanita itu, aku bersumpah akan…"

PRAANG

Sasuke membanting gelas yang tadi diminumnya ke lantai dan itu membuat wanita itu menjadi ketakutan.

"kau akan apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang tersenyum menyeramkan, "Karin… akan kuberi tahu satu hal yang menarik," ucap Sasuke mendekati wajah wanita yang sedang ketakutan itu.

"Dari awal kau sudah tahu pribadiku yang brengsek ini, dank au terus mengejarku dan rela bercinta denganku walau aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu, dan saat ini, aku jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis biasa yang mungkin menurutmu sangat kampungan, tapi mernutuku dia sangat istimewa, apakah aku melakukan kesalahan disini?" kata Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

Karin tidak menjawab, dia tidak berani mengeluarkan suara, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan tidak.

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti, sampai aku dengar kau melakukan sesuatu pada tuan putriku, kaulah yang akan kuhabisi." Ancam Sasuke sambil melepaskan pandangannya, dia mengambil dompetnya lalu membayar minumannya dan gelas yang pecah itu pada kasir, lalu dia pun pergi meninggalkan Karin yang wajahnya pucat pasi.

**Love Between**

**Disclaimer : Naruto always Masashi Kishimoto's belonging**

**Rated : T-M**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

Begitu Sasuke keluar dari bar itu, dia berjalan menuju mobilnya yang sedang di parker di basement, ketika sampai, dia melihat sosok wanit berambut panjang sedang berdiri disamping mobilnya.

"Hhhhh, kau ternyata, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membuka pintu mobil.

"Tadi Naruto mengirim pesan padaku, katanya dia dan Sakura sudah berpacaran." Ucap wanita itu yang membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Aku tahu kamu menyukai Sakura, dan kau pasti sudah sangat tahu kalau aku sangat mencintai Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama menghancurkan…"

"Maaf Nona Hyuuga," potong Sasuke yang membuka pintu mobilnya, "Tapi aku tidak tertarik bekerja sama denganmu."

"Tapi apa kau akan diam saja melihat mereka bersama?" Tanya Hinata yang kesal.

"Aku?" kata Sasuke yang masuk kedalam mobil lalu menuutupnya dan membuka kaca jendelanya, "Aku akan mendapatkannya dengan caraku sendiri, daaah."

Hinata terdiam di tempat parkiran itu sendiri. "aku tahu… menghancurkan mereka bukan berarti Naruto akan berpaling padaku, tapi aku harus bagaimana?" gumam Hinata.

* * *

"Huuu huuuu... hiks..."

"Ino... berhenti menangis, kau akan membuat Sakura khawatir." ucap Shikamaru masih dengan posisi memeluk Ino.

"Sai... tadi aku mengundangnya kesini... untuk memberinya jawaban..." ucap Ino sambil terhisak-hisak, Shikamaru diam mendengarkan Ino bercerita, "Aku... aku bilang padanya, aku tidak bisa kembali padanya..."

Shikamaru terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Ino. "Kau bodoh ya!" bentak Shikamaru, "Kau menunggunya selama ini, dan ketika ada kemungkinan kalian bersatu kembali, kamu malah menolaknya?"

"Aku harus bagaimana? karena saat ini yang ada dipikiranku hanya kamu!" jawab Ino sambil membentak dan menangis.

"A-Aku..?" kata Shikamaru tidak percaya.

"Saat Sai mengajakku untuk menjalin hubungan seperti dulu yang terputar di otakku hanyalah kamu, kamu dan kamu! ini semua salahmu! kenapa dulu kau begitu baik padaku! kenapa kau membuat hatiku menjadi dilema!" teriak Ino sambil memukul-mukul dada Shikamaru.

Sakura yang berada di dalam kamarnya bisa mendengar teriakan Ino dari luar, dia hanya bisa menangis memikirkan apa yang dialami Ino saat ini.

Shikamaru langsung memeluk kembali Ino yang sedang kacau itu. "Sshh... Ino...maaf... maafkan aku..."

"Huuhuuu... kenapa jadi seperti ini~... aku hanya ingin bahagia dengan orang yang kucintai sedikit saja~... apa itu salah?" ucap Ino sambil menangis.

"Siapa?" tanya Shikamaru pada Ino. "Siapa orang yang kau cintai saat ini?"

Ino menatap Shikamaru dengan matanya yang penuh dengan air mata, tanpa Ino bilang pun, Shikamaru bisa menebaknya dari tatapan Ino, akhirnya Shikamaru mencium Ino dengan penuh kasih sayang dan ciuman itu diterima oleh Ino.

"Aku akan membantumu, aku akan menjagamu darinya, yang harus kamu lakukan sekarang adalah bersandar padaku, kamu sudah cukup berdiri sendiri memakai kekuatanmu." ucap Shikamaru sambil memeluk Ino kembali.

"Huuuhuuu... Sai... aku merasa bersalah padanyaa.~" kata Ino.

"Ssshhh, iya aku tahu, tentang itu biar aku yang mengurusnya, sekarang kau istirahat saja, pasti sangat cape kan menangis seharian, sekarang sudah malam." usul Shikamaru.

Ino mengangguk, Shikamaru membantunya berdiri dan mengantarnya ke kamar, dia menjaga Ino sampai wanita itu tertidur lelap, ketika Ino sudah tertidur, Shikamaru perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan dan keluar lalu menutup kembali pintu kamar itu, begitu ingin meninggalkan apartemen, Shikamaru bertemu Sakura di dapur.

"Terima kasih yah." ucap Sakura pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tersenyum pada Sakura dan meninggalkan pesan untuk Sakura sebelum pergi, "Awet-awet dengan Naruto yah." ucap Shikamaru yang sudah tahu dari wajah Sakura kalau mereka berpacaran.

* * *

"Ada apa Hinata? malam-malam begini datang kesini?" tanya Sai pada Hinata yang kini duduk diruang tamunya.

"Tadi aku menemui Sasuke..." kata Hinata dengan nada murung.

"Lalu?"

"aku menawarkannya bekerja sama untuk mendapatkan orang yang kami sukai, tapi dia menolaknya." jawab Hinata yang murung.

"Hinata, untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang kita suka itu jangan memakai cara pemaksaan, seharusnya kau menjadi lebih baik lagi agar Naruto tidak membencimu." usul Sai.

"Oh Iyaaa, benar jugaa." kata Hinata yang tiba-tiba bangkit. "Seharusnya aku menjadi wanita yang lebih baik dan ramah lagi yah supaya Naruto melihatku, kenapa aku tidak berfikir kesitu yah?"

"Err, iya." ucap Sai yang bingung melihat Hinata tiba-tiba ceria.

"Hehehee, lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ino?" tanya Hinata sambil berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

"Sepertinya aku akan kehilangan dia." jawab Sai.

mendengar perkataan Sai, Hinata langsung terdiam, dia langsung berlari kearah Sai dan duduk disamping laki-laki itu, "kita berjuang bersama yah," kata Hinata dengan polos.

"Hahaha, iyaaa, terima kasih, anak kecil yang akan menjadi dewasa." ledek Sai sambil mengacak-acak rambut indah Hinata.

"Kau dan kak Neji selalu meledekku." gumam Hinata.

* * *

Ting nooong.

suara bell berbunyi di sebuah apartemen yang megah, karena hari sudah malam, tidak ada yang membukakan pintu untuk orang yang menekan bell tersebut, sampai akhirnya.

ting nong, ting nong, ting nong, ting nong.

"BERISIIIK!" teriak Naruto yang akhirnya membuka pintunya, begitu dia melihat siapa yang menekan bell. "Ah, Sasuke?"

"Aku numpang tidur dirumahmu yah." ucap Sasuke yang langsung masuk seenaknya.

"Memangnya ada apa ditempatmu?" tanya Naruto yang kebingungan.

"Para Akatsuki sedang berkumpul, berisik aku tidak bisa istirahat." jawab Sasuke yang langsung duduk di sofa.

"Oohh, hei hei sasuke, aku ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu." kata Naruto yang juga duduk disofa. "Aku dan Sakura sudah berpacaran sekarang."

"Oh ya? selamat kalau begitu." ucap Sasuke dengan nada malas-malasan.

"Kenapa sepertinya kau tidak senang sih?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam, dia sempat berfikir sesuatu dan menghela nafasnya, "Naruto, aku ingin jujur padamu, kau tahu kan, aku paling tidak suka memendam-mendam sesuatu padamu, kita sudah kenal sejak kecil."

"Iya, ada apa? katakan saja." kata Naruto.

"Aku menyukai Sakura." ucap Sasuke sambil menatap lurus kearah mata Naruto.

Naruto terdiam dan sedikit kaget mendengar pengakuan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, sejak mengenalnya, aku sangat tertarik pada kepolosannya, seperti... anak ini tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai dunia yang jahat... entah mengapa rasanya aku ingin sekali melindunginya." utar Sasuke.

"Tapi Sasuke, kamu kan..."

"Playboy... aku tahu..." potong Sasuke, "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak memainkan wanita lagi, dan berhenti ganti-ganti pasangan."

"Sasuke... kau benar-benar mencintai Sakura yah?" tanya Naruto yang sangat kaget mendengar pernyataan Sasuke.

"Yah, aku juga tidak tahu, yang jelas saat ini itulah yang kurasakan pada Sakura, tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian, aku cukup senang melihatnya bahagia bersamamu, asal jangan kau khianati dia, kalau kau berani membuat dia menangis, maka saat itu aku tidak akan segan-segan." ancam Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu dan mengepalkan tangannya ke depan. "Aku janji." Sasuke tersenyum dan menempelkan tangannya yang juga dikepal itu pada Naruto.

"Tapi jangan beri tahu Sakura yah apa yang kukatakan tadi, aku tidak ingin dia menghindariku." pinta Sasuke.

"Iya, tenang saja." jawab Naruto.

keesokan paginya, Sakura datang ke sekolah dan langsung dikerumuni oleh teman-temannya, berbagai pertanyaan langsung terlontar dari mulut teman-temannya.

"Sakuraa,kok bisa sih kamu menjadi bintang iklan parfum angel itu?"

"Sakura, kamu cantik sekali di iklan itu."

"Haruno, kamu sangat hebat bisa berpasangan dengan Ino."

"Ehehehe, terima kasih semuanya." ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Kalau kau membutuhkan asisten, aku bersedia kok." ucap Lee yang datang di hadapan Sakura.

"Lee, hahahaa, pasti, aku pasti akan memanggilmu, dan kau tahu Lee, rencananya aku akan menjadi model iklan lagi loh." bisik Sakura pada temannya.

"Waw, benarkah? Sakura kamu sudah sukses yah sekarang." ucap Lee yang menjadi murung karena dirinya merasa kalah dari Sakura.

"Haruno, di festival nanti kita kan akan mengadakan cafe, kamu mau yah menjadi waitress nya." pinta ketua kelas.

"Baiklah." jawab Sakura.

"Horeeee! kelas kita pasti akan dapat banyak pengunjung." teriak orang-orang di kelas.

Selama sisa seminggu sebelum festival dimulai, Sakura sangat sibuk dengan kegiatan di sekolahnya, sehingga tidak ada waktu banyak untuk bertemu Naruto dan berbincang-bincang dengan Ino, mereka para model sudah pasti memaklumi kegiatan Sakura yang masih sekolah itu, Ino yang sudah pulih dari keterpurukannya terkadang mengunjungi Sakura di sekolahannya yang sedang mendekor seluruh kelas dan sekolah, begitu pula Naruto, dan jelas saja kedatangan mereka berdua itu kadang membuat teman-teman Sakura malas bekerja dan malah foto-foto bersama Naruto atau Ino, karena itu Sakura melarang mereka untuk datang lagi, sampai festival itu benar-benar jadi.

hingga pada hari festival itu tiba, sekolah Sakura sudah penuh dengan pengunjung, dan lagi Akatsuki datang secara bersamaan itu membuat semua orang berteriak melihat mereka datang ber empat.

"Kyaaaaaaaa, itu kan Akatsuki!"

"Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?"

"Hehehee, Deidara, mau taruhan denganku?" tantang Hidan.

"Taruhan apa?"

"Kita taruhan siapa yang paling banyak diminati foto bareng oleh para gadis di sekolah ini, tentu saja kita berdua harus jalan bareng." usul Hidan.

"Hahaha, boleh juga, jangan menyesal kau telah menantangku seperti itu." terima Deidara.

"Ayo kita berpencar dari iatchi dan Sasori, karena kalau bersama mereka kita pasti akan kalah." ledek Hidan sambil memeletkan lidahnya kearah dua orang itu.

"Aku tidak percaya mereka sudah berumur kepala 2." ucap Itachi yang heran pada dua temannya itu.

"Dimana kelas Sakura yah?" ucap Sasori.

"Coba kau sms dia." usul Itachi.

"Sudah, tapi tidak ada balasan."

"Jelas tidak dibalas, dia kan sedang menjalani tugasnya di kelas." ucap seseorang dari belakang, begitu Sasori menoleh orang itu adalah Ino yang datang bersama Shikamaru, Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Wah, ternyata kalian juga datang." kata Sasori.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang diundang?" sewot Ino, "Orang pertama yang diundang oleh Sakura adalah aku."

"Hahaha, iyaa yaa, ayo kita ke kelas Sakura, katanya dia mengadakan cafe loh." ajak Sasori.

"Huh! akus udah tahu." jawab Ino judes.

"Ino judes sekali yah." bisik Naruto pada Shikamaru.

"Dia takut kalah saing dengan Sasori, biasa lah, syndrom sister complexnya sedang kumat." jawab Sasuke yang nyambung.

Mendengar omongan Sasuke Ino langsung menoleh sambil melemparkan tatapan aura membunuh yang membikin Sasuke merinding. ketika mereka sudah sampai di kelas Sakura.

"Selamat dataaaang." ucap Sakura yang memakai kostum pelayan ala china yang sangat seksi. "Silahkan masuk."

Semua ternganga melihat penampilan Sakura yang seksi begitu, bahkan Sasuke pun terkejut, dan reflek langsung memotret Sakura memakai hpnya, tindakannya itu langsung diketahui oleh Ino dan Ino langsung menjitak Sasuke sambil menghapus apa yang Sasuke foto tadi.

"A-Apa-apaan pakaianmu itu!" teriak Ino dan Sasori.

"Ini kostum kelas kamii, baguskan?" tanya Sakura dengan polos.

"SAMA SEKALI TIDAK!" bentah Sasori dan Ino.

"Bagus kok." ucap Sasuke dan Itachi bersamaan.

"Dasar adik akkak mesum!" sewot Naruto.

"Nah Naruto, kamu sendiri? bagaimana pendapatmu? lihatlah tubuh Sakura yang sangat indah itu, bukankah sangat sayang kalau dilewatkan?" bisik Sasuke dengan gaya iblisnya yang membuat wajah Naruto berubah menjadi merah padam.

"T-Tutupi pahamu!" bentak Naruto yang membuka jaketnya lalu melingkarkan di pinggang Sakura.

"Nice Naruto." ucap ino dan Sasori sammbil mengancungkan jempolnya.

"Sakura, aku pesan teh jasmine yah." order Shikamaru yang sudah duduk duluan di dalam.

"Baiklaaah." ucap Sakura yang berlari.

Yang lain mengikuti Shikamaru duduk di dalam dan melihat-lihat sekeliling kelas itu. "Ternyata disini kehidupan Sakura sehari-hari." ucap Ino.

"Ya, bayangkan saja dia sudah harus belajar dan pulang-pulang harus membersihkan rumah yang berantakan karena seorang wanita yang malas." sindir Sasuke.

"Sasuke kau bosan hidup yah?" sewot Ino.

Mereka semua bercanda ria di meja tersebut, sedangkan Sakura sedang membuatkan teh untuk mereka, walaupun yang memesan bhanya Shikamaru, tapi Sakura berinisiatif membuatkan untuk semuanya, begitu sudah selesai.

"Haruno, ada yang mencarimu di luar." ucap salah satu temannya.

"Ha? siapa? baiklah, tolong antarkan ini ke meja itu yah." tunjuk Sakura.

"Ya Tuhan! mereka kan... mereka kan... mereka kan..."

"Iya iya aku tahu, sudah sana cepat antarkan." ucap Sakura sambil mendorong temannya yang gugup itu.

Sakura berjalan kearah luar untuk mencari siapa yang mencarinya itu, ketika dia keluar dan melihat siapa yang berdiri disana, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam melihat sosok wanita itu, wanita itu berjalan kearah Sakura dengan wajah yang mendongak seolah dia dalah wanita anggun, begitu sampai berhadapan dengan Sakura.

PLAAK

wanita itu menampar Sakura dengan sangat keras, dan adegan itu membuat semua pengunjung melihat kearah kedua wanita itu yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas, Ino dan yang lainnya pun menyadarinya, dan bergegas menghampiri Sakura yang sedang bersama wanita yang baru saja menampar gadis yang disayangi oleh Ino itu.

* * *

**A/N : huaaaa... mau lihat kelakuan konyol hidan dan deidara di chapter 9? hihihihi... **

**maksih yah review kalian... :)**

**sampai bertemu di chapter 9... :)**


	9. Chapter 9

PLAAAAKK.

Semua orang terdiam melihat adegan itu, dan hal itu membuat Ino dan yang lainnya penasaran, ada apa sebenarnya diluar itu. Ino dan yang lainnya bergegas keluar untuk melihat keadaan yang tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi itu.

**Love Between**

**Disclaimer : Naruto always Masashi Kishimoto's belonging**

**Rated : T-M**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

"A-Apa-apaan kamu?" ucap Sakura yang memegangi pipinya.

"Aku cuma ingin menyampaikan perasaan kesalku padamu, kamu boleh kok membalasnya." Ujar wanita itu.

Ino berlari paling depan dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura, ada apa?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura yang sedang memegang pipinya.

"Aku ditampar." Jawab Sakura polos.

"Kamu! Harus berapa kali bikin ulah sih agar berhenti mengganggu kami!" bentak Ino.

"Hinata?" panggil Naruto dari belakang Ino.

"Aku kesini bukan maksudku untuk mengacaukan suasana." Jawab Hinata yang langsung menghampiri Sakura, "Maaf aku menamparmu, tapi jujur, setelah menamparmu, aku jadi merasa lebih lega, dan aku ingin berteman denganmu."

"Habis menampar ingin berteman? Jangan bercanda dengankuu!" teriak Ino yang sewot sendiri.

"Diam!" ucap Shikamaru yang menutup mulut Ino memakai tangannya.

"Hmmpp ng! mmmnngggg!" ucap Ino yang tidak bisa berucap dibalik tangan Shikamaru.

"Hinata, kenapa kau menamparnya?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengelus pipi Sakura dengan lembut.

Hinata tersenyum pada Nartuto lalu pada Sakura, "Aku sadar, aku tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk Naruto, jujur aku kesal, makanya aku menampar Sakura, tapi sekarang aku sudah lega, Sakura… maafkan aku yah sudah menamparmu."

"Ng, maafkan aku juga yah." Jawab Sakura yang tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan Hinata.

Melihat suasana yang tadinya tegang sekarang menjadi hangat karena melihat senyum Sakura dan Hinata, semua laki-laki berfikir.

'_Aku tidak mengerti perempuan.'_

"Yooo yooo yoo, para hadirin semua yang sudah datang di sekolah ini, bisakah kalian memalingkan pandangan kalian pada kami berdua diatas panggung ini?"

Sakura bengong mendengar suara yang dikenalnya tiba-tiba bisa berbicara sekeras itu, seperti memakai mic diatas panggung untuk anak-anak band sekolahan yang akan pentas nanti. Sakura mempunyai perasaan buruk ketika mendengar suara teriaka anak-anak perempuan terdengar histeris.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Hidaaaaan!"

"Deidaraaaa!"

Sakura berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju arena panggung di ikuti bersama Naruto, Hinata dan yang lainnya, begitu sampai, benar juga firasat Sakura, Hidan dan Deidara sedang mengambil alih panggung yang sedang kosong.

"Sudah kuduga pasti mereka!" gerutu Sakura.

"A… Apa yang mereka lakukan? Bikin malu saja!" sewot Itachi.

"Coba kudengar suara untukku?" pinta Hidan yang menjulurkan mic kearah wanita-wanita yang mengerumuni panggung itu.

"KYAAAAAA HIDAAAN I LOVE YOUUUU!"

Terlihat wajah Hidan yang sangat puas mendengar teriakan para wanita disana, tidak mau kalah, Deidara merebut mic itu lalu berteriak.

"Mana suara cantik kalian untukku?" Tanya Deidara sambil memperlihatkan wajah tebar pesonanya.

"KYAAAAA DEIDARA I LOVE YOU MOOOOREEEE!"

Deidara tersenyum puas kearah Hidan bertanda 'aku menang' pada Hidan, tapi mereka berdua tidak sadar kalau ada benda yang melayang kearag mereka, begitu mereka melihat benda itu dari dekat.

BUUUK

2 bola basket berhasil mendarat di kepala Hidan dan Deidara, begitu para wanita yang berkumpul di sekitar panggung itu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang beraninya melempar bola itu pada idola mereka. Begitu mereka melihat, bukannya marah tapi mereka malah diam dan terpesona karena yang melempar bola itu adalah Itachi dan Sasori.

Sasori berlari keatas panggung menghampiri Hidan dan mencengkram bajunya.

"Berani-beraninya kau bikin rusuh diacara sekolah adikku!" sewot Sasori dengan wajah iblisnya.

"K-Kak Sasori…" panggil Sakura yang mulai panik karena melihat mata-mata seluruh siswi sudah ganas seperti ingin menyerang para anggota Akatsuki.

"KYAAAAA SEMUA ANGGOTA AKATSUKI LENGKAAAAP!"

"Lihaaaat ada Trio Wolves jugaaa!"

"Gawat! Ino ayo lari!" ajak Shikamaru yang langsung menarik Ino.

"Celaka, Sakura aku dan Sasuke pulang duluan, aku tunggu kamu di apartemenku yah." Ucap Naruto yang panik.

"B-Baiklah, hati-hati." Jawab Sakura.

Semua sukses melarikan diri masing-masing dari kejaran para fans itu, kecuali Hinata yang masih berdiri disamping Sakura, begitu Sakura sadar akan kehadiran Hinata.

"Ah, aku takut kamu juga akan diserang para siswa disini, ayo ikut aku." Ajak Sakura.

Sakura membawa Hinata keruang ganti untuk menyamar, dia memberikan Hinata baju seragam sekolahnya dan mengepang 2 rambutnya lalu memakaikannya kacamata.

"Nah, kalau begini kan cantik, dan tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu." Puji Sakura.

Mendengar Sakura memujinya begitu, Hinata jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah menampar Sakura tadi, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berbicara serius dengan Sakura.

"Sakura," panggil Hinata. "Aku sangat mencintai Naruto."

Sakura terdiam sambil merapikan pakaiannya, dia sudah boleh pulang karena berhasil membawa pengunjung ke kelasnya melebihi target.

"Aku juga mencintainya," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum, "Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan melepaskannya."

Hinata tersenyum pada Sakura lalu berjalan kearahnya, "Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha agar Naruto menyukaiku, jadi kalau kau tidak waspada hati-hati saja Naruto akan kurebut."

"Aku terima tantanganmu." Jawab Sakura.

"Hihihihihi."

Mereka berdua tertawa setelah mengatakan isi hati mereka masing-masing, begitu selesai, Sakura mengantar Ino ke depan gerbang yang ternyata Hinata telah dijemput oleh Sai. Tapi kenapa Sai? Kenapa bukan neji yang menjemputnya, Sakura tidak menghiraukannya lagi, saat ini Sakura sangat lelah, dan belum lagi harus ke apartemennya Naruto.

Sakura memberhentikan taxi untuk pergi ke tempat Naruto, begitu sampai di apartemennya, Sakura berjalan menuju lift dan menekan tombol 15 yang adalah tempat dimana kamar Naruto berada, hari sudah sore saat itu. Begitu Sakura sampai, Sakura langsung membuka pintunya, tapi pintu itu dikunci, untung saja Sakura punya cadangannya, ketika Sakura membuka pintu itu, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, Sakura berjalan ke dalam dan menemukan notes.

'_Maaf Sakura, hp ku mati, dan aku ada urusan agency sebentar di kantor, kamu istirahat saja dulu, aku tidak akan lama kok, maaf yah. Love Naruto.'_

Sakura tersenyum membaca notes tersebut, tapi Sakura tidak mau istirahat kalau naruto tidak ada disampingnya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuat masakan untuk Naruto kalau pulang nanti, Sakura sangat bersemangat, dia mengambil celemek dan memakainya lalu membuka pintu kulkas dan mencari bahan makanan yang bisa di masak.

* * *

"Huaaaah, selesai juga meetingnya." keluh Naruto yang buru-buru memakai jaketnya.

"Memangnya kau ada acara? sepertinya buru-buru sekali," tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya, saat ini Sakura pasti sedang menungguku, aku tidak mau membuatnya lama menunggu." jawab Naruto yang memakai helmnya, "daah semua."

Naruto berlari ke parkiran dan menyalakan mesin motornya, lalu kembali ke apartemennya secepat mungkin, karena jaraknya tidak begitu jauh, jadi cepat sampainya, begitu sampai Naruto langsung masuk kedalam lift dan menekan tombol 15, dia menunggu lift berjalan menuju lantai itu, dan begitu sampai, Naruto langsung berlari kekamarnya, dan benar saja, pintu tidak dikunci.

"Aku pulaaang." salam Naruto.

"Selamat dataaang." jawab Sakura sambil memasak.

"Waah, wangi sekaliii." ucap Naruto yang berjalan kearah dapur, begitu dia melihat sosok Sakura yang memakai celemek dan rambutnya dikuncir keatas itu, wajah Naruto langsung memerah.

"Naruto, aku masak kare untukmu, mudah-mudahan kamu suka." kata Sakura dengan senyumnya yang lembut.

Naruto mendekati Sakura dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang lalu mencium lehernya yang jenjang nan putih itu.

"Naruto?"

"Maaf, biarkan begini sebentar saja," pinta Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ada apa? kamu lelah sekali yah?" tanya Sakura yang membalikkan tubuhnya, seharusnya dialah yang lebih lelah.

"Tidak, aku hanya bahagia ketika melihatmu berada disini mengucapkan selamat datang untukku." ucap Naruto sambil menyenderkan keningnya di kening Sakura.

"Hihihi, aku akan mebgucapkannya untukmu setiap hari kalau kau mau." kata Sakura yang melingkarkan lengannya dileher Sakura sambil memegang centongan.

entah sejak kapan hubungan mereka jadi begitu dekat, perasaan sayang satu sama lain yang jarang disalurkan itu kini tumpah semuanya. perlahan Naruto menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sakura, dia mencium gadis itu dengan sangat lembut dan romantis, lama kelamaan Naruto mulai melahap bibir bawahnya dan sedikit menggigitnya.

"Nh.. Naruto... karemu... " ucap Sakura yang ingat dia sedang memasak Kare.

"Hmm, matikan saja gasnya, biar kumakan nanti," ucap Naruto sambil mematikan gasnya memakai tangan kanannya.

Sakura menjatuhkan centong yang dia pegang itu dan Naruto ciumannya berubah menjadi sedikit panas, tangan Naruto mulai melepas celemek yang dipakai oleh Sakura, begitu Sakura membuka mulutnya, Naruto memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sakura.

"Ngh..." dan pada akhirnya membuat gadis itu mendesah.

"Sakura..." panggil Naruto sambil sedikit mendesah,"kita pindah ke kamar yuk."

Sakura menatap Naruto, dan berkata, "Lalu kare nya?"

Naruto merasa burung gagak lewat dibelakang kepalanya, dia berfikir jangan-jangan yang berpikiran untuk melakukan itu hanya dia, dia juga lupa kalau Sakura ini pemula dalam hal seperti ini.

"Hmm, begini Sakura... aku memang lapar, tapi..." ucap Naruto yang terhenti.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polos.

"saat ini aku lapar karenamu, aku ingin memakanmu." jawab Naruto yang langsung menggendong Sakura ke kamarnya.

"Kyaaaa... N-Naruto? kamu mau apa?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto meletakkan tubuh Sakura secara pelan dan mengelus keningnya lalu mengecupnya, "aku menginginkanmu." ucap Naruto masih sambil mencium kening Sakura.

Kini ciuman Naruto menurun, dari kening, ke hidungm mulut, dan leher. Sakura merasa aneh, dirinya merasa jadi panas dan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, dan sekarang Sakura paham arti dari maksud Naruto, dia juga tidak mau mengelak, Sakura ingin Naruto memilikinya seutuhnya, luar dan dalam, karena itu Sakura membiarkan Naruto melakukan aktivitasnya sampai tuntas. perlahan Naruto membuka pakaiannya, lalu membuka pakaian Sakura satu persatu. Naruto menyentuh wanita itu dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati, mereka menghabiskan sisa tenaga mereka yang minim itu untuk menyatukan kedua hati mereka.

* * *

"Ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Sai yang memasuki sebuah bar.

"aku ingin membicarakan tentang Ino denganmu," jawab Shikamaru yang sudah menunggu Sai dari tadi.

"Ah, ada apa?"

"Dia masih merasa bersalah padamu, apa kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menatap Sai.

"Tentu saja masih." jawab Sai tegas.

"Kalau begitu biarkanlah dia bahagia." ujar Shikamaru dengan tegas.

Sai terdiam, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa pada Shikamaru yang langsung to the point itu.

"itu saja yang ingin kubicarakan." kata Shikamaru yang langsung meninggalkan Sai.

* * *

"Sakura..."

"Ngh..."

"Sakura..."

"Heii, bangun, aku lapaaaaar." gumam Naruto sambil mencium dada Sakura yang sedang tidur.

"Hhhmmm... sebentar lagi yaah, aku lelah sekaliii." jawab Sakura menutup matanya memakai lengannya.

"Tubuhmu bagaimana? apa baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto yang khawatir, karena tadi sitengah kegiatan mereka Sakura merintih kesakitan.

"Ngh... sudah tidak," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hei Naruto, " panggil Sakura sambil memeluk dada Naruto yang bidang itu. "Aku ingin ketempat pertama kali kita jalan-jalan itu deh."

"Game Center?"

"Iya, aku ingin kesana lagi, berdua saja denganmu," pinta Sakura.

"Baiklah, oh iya, lusa kan pemotretan kita, kau ingat?"

"Tentu saja ingat, aku tidak sabar menunggunya." jawab Sakura.

"Kita berikan hasil yang terbaik yah," ucap Naruto sambil mencium pipi Sakura.

"Nghihiiihihi, iya, aku akan bekerja sebagus mungkin bersamamu," ujar Sakura. "Sekarang ayo kita makan."

Sakura memakai kembali pakaiannya yang berserakan dimana-mana itu, begitu pula Naruto, kini mereka memasak ulang kare yang gagal di masak tadi, mereka seakan-akan seperti pengantin baru yang bahagia. Begitu selesai, Sakura mengirim pesan pada Ino untuk izin menginap di apartemen Naruto malam itu, dan Ino menyetujuinya walaupun dia sangat kesepian, tapi Ino mengerti akan kebahagiaan Sakura sekarang bersama Naruto.

Hari pemotretan pun tiba, Sakura dan Naruto sudah tiba di lokasi pemotretan dari awal, mereka sangat antusias karena ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi mereka untuk menjadi model berpasangan, Sasuke datang untuk melihat proses pemotretan itu, untuk melihat Sakura juga lebih tepatnya, begitu dia melihat wajah Sakura yang entah mengapa rasanya makin cantik dan bersinar, Sasuke sudah bisa menebaknya, Sakura sudah melakukannya dengan Naruto, dan jujur saja, itu membuat Sasuke sedih.

"Ya Bagus! kalian terlihat sangat alami." teriak Kakashi yang sedang memotret mereka berpelukan dengan mesra.

"Sakura, besok siang kita ke game center yah." ajak Naruto.

"Benarkah? waah terima kasiiih." ucap Sakura.

"Oh iya, entah kenapa aku ingin mengatakan ini sekarang." ujar Naruto yang merangkul Sakura dari belakang dan membisikkan. "_I Love You._"

Sakura langsung memerah wajahnya, ini pertama kalinya Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata itu pada Sakura, Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto dan merangkulnya dari depan, lalu membalas perkataannya, "_I Love You too_."

Melihat mereka berdua begitu bahagia, Sasuke merasakan sakit di hatinya, dia berfikir, kenapa bukan dia laki-laki yang dirangkul oleh Sakura saat ini, kenapa bukan dia juga laki-laki yang dicintai oleh Sakura, memikirkan hal itu membuat Sasuke jengkel dan akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu sendirian. Begitu selesai pemotretan, Naruto dan Sakura berpisah sebentar karena harus mengganti pakaian mereka, begitu Naruto ingin membuka pakaiannya, hpnya bergetar menandakan ada telepon masuk, dan telepon itu adalah dari.

"Hinata?" ucap Naruto bingung. "Halo?"

"_N-Narutooo..._"

"Hinata? ada apa?"

"_A-Aku dikejar oleh paparazzi, mereka terus menerus menanyaiku tentang hubungan kita, ternyata ada yang menyebarkannya saat aku ke sekolah Sakura, aku harus bagaimana?_"

"APA! kamu dimana sekarang?" tanya Naruto yang panik, Naruto tahu paparazzi sangatlah merepotkan dan menakutkan.

"_A-aku sedang berada di daerah Suna, aku sedang berlindung di sebuah tempat yang tidak ada penghuninya, Naruto... aku takuuut~_"

"Tenang... Hinata, aku akan segera kesana, kebetula pemotretanku sudah selesai, okay, tunggu aku." Naruto mematikan hpnya dan bergegas keluar menemui Sakura.

"Sakuraa..." panggil Naruto dengan buru-buru. "Sakura, aku harus ke Suna sekarang."

"Ha? kenapa?"

"Panjang ceritanya, intinya aku harus segera kesana, kamu pulang duluan bisa?" ucap Naruto.

"Ung." angguk Sakura yang bingung, "Hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa."

"Baiklah, maafkan aku, aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai ketemu besok yah." ucap Naruto yang mengecup bibir Sakura lalu pergi.

begitu Naruto berlari dan memakai jaketnya, Sakura berteriak, "Narutooo!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari dan langsung mencium Naruto dengan sangat berani.

"Ingat janjimu, besok kita ke game Center."

"Ya, pasti, aku pergi dulu, okay." pamit Naruto sambil memakai helmnya dan menyalakan mesin motornya.

Melihat sosok Naruto yang pergi itu membuat hati Sakura merasa sakit, entah mengapa dia bisa merasakan seperti itu, yang jelas, Sakura mempunyai perasaan buruk kali ini.

* * *

**A/N : chapter 9 selesaiiiii, chapter 10 nya besok aja yaaaah...**

**it's time to sleep guy's... heheheeee**


	10. Chapter 10

maaf sebelumnya, ada sedikit perubahan di fict ini lebih jelasnya lagi di chapter 5, karena kesalahan dan keteledoranku chapter 5 kemaren ke delete... =_=, yah... menyedihkan bukan?, makanya aku membuat ulang chapter 5, terima kasih sebelumnya, dan inilah chapter 10...

**Love Between**

**Disclaimer : Naruto always Masashi Kishimoto's belonging**

**Rated : T-M**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

Hujan turun dengan lebatnya, membasahi seluruh lokasi pemotretan yang tadinya cerah, sosok wanita berambut _pink_ yang sedang duduk di dalam tenda merenungi kekasihnya yang baru saja pergi, dia tidak ingin pulang, ingin sekali rasanya menunggu kekasihnya datang disini. Dia melamun seorang diri, sampai akhirnya seorang laki-laki memecahkan lamunannya.

"Sakura."

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah pintu masuk tenda, yang ternyata laki-laki itu adalah sahabat kekasihnya.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura lemas.

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dengan tatapan lembut.

Sakura menatap Sasuke juga dengan lembut dan meraih uluran tangan itu.

* * *

"Hinataa!" panggil Naruto di sebuah rumah yang sudah diberi tahu Hinata lokasinya.

"N-Naruto… bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Hinata yang datang dari dapur.

"Aku lewat belakang, di depan banyak sekali wartawan, kenapa bisa begini?" ucap Naruto yang bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu… Naruto, maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf," kata Hinata yang benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita harus memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari sini," jawab Naruto.

"Aku tadi sudah menelepon kak Neji, dan katanya dia akan menjemputku," ucap Hinata.

"Ah! Aku punya ide," ujar Naruto yang melihat boneka manekin.

"Mau apa kamu?" tanya Hinata yang bingung melihat Naruto sibuk memakaikan manekin itu dengan kain dan _wig_.

"Aku akan mengalihkan para _Paparazzi_ itu dengan ini, aku akan membuat mereka menyangka aku sedang memboncengimu." Jawab Naruto sambil nyengir, "Saat itu, ketika Neji datang, kau langsung masuk ke dalam mobil Neji dan pergi, OK?"

"Ehm," jawab Hinata mengangguk, "Naruto, terima kasih banyak!"

"Sudahlah, kamu kan sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, aku juga khawatir kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa," kata Naruto sambil mendandani manekin itu.

"_Naruto, maaf aku selalu menyusahkanmu, mulai saat ini aku berjanji, akan menerima hubunganmu dengan Sakura, dan aku akan menyerah tentangmu_," pikir Hinata sambil tersenyum yang sedang melihat Naruto sibuk dengan manekin.

* * *

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Sasuke," ucap Sakura di depan apartemennya.

"Sama-sama, kamu istirahat yah, wajahmu terlihat sangat lelah," usul Sasuke sambil memegang pipi Sakura.

"Ung, terima kasih," jawab Sakura yang tatapannya sedikit kosong.

Sakura masuk ke dalam apartemennya, ketika dia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang melewati ruang TV, dia sangat terkejut melihat Ino yang sedang berciuman dengan Shikamaru. Sakura terpana dan mematung disana, sampai pada akhirnya Ino menyadari kehadiran Sakura.

"Waah! Sakura kenapa tidak bilang kalau sudah dataaang!" sewot Ino yang wajahnya memerah.

"M-Maaf… aku tidak sengajaaaa!" teriak Sakura yang merasa malu dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Waw, polos sekali reaksinya," kata Shikamaru dengan santai. "Kalau posisi Sakura ada di kamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan menghajar Naruto sampai tamat!" jawab Ino dengan tegas.

Sakura memegang dadanya yang berdebar-debar larena melihat adegan Ino dan Shikamaru, dia masih belum bisa menyangka saja kalau Ino dan Shikamaru sekarang berpacaran. Sakura menutup wajahnya memakai kedua tangannya dan kembali memikirkan Naruto, dalam benaknya dia bertanya-tanya, apa yang dilakukan Naruto ke Suna? Kenapa dia sangat tergesa-gesa? Pertanyaan itu tidak bisa dilontarkan lewat SMS maupun telepon, Sakura tidak ingin mengganggu, dia takut kalau ternyata itu urusan penting, tapi sesaat dia merasa tadi harus mencegahnya untuk pergi.

Sakura berjalan ke arah meja riasnya, dan di situ dia memandangi fotonya bersama Naruto yang sudah dipasang bingkai kecil, terlihat Naruto sedang tersenyum gembira sambil memeluk dirinya dari belakang, terlukis senyuman kecil di bibir Sakura saat itu, dia mencium foto itu dan memeluknya.

Begitu Sakura ingin mengganti pakaiannya, dia meletakkan foto itu kembali dan meninggalkannya, tapi entah mengapa foto itu terjatuh ke lantai dan membuat bingkai itu retak. Sakura bingung, karena dia merasa tadi meletakkan bingkai itu sedikit lebih ke dalam, tapi kenapa bisa jatuh? Akhirnya Sakura mengambil bingkai itu dan melihatnya lagi. Begitu dia melihat foto yang bingkainya retak pas di bagian wajah Naruto, hati Sakura merasa sakit seperti teriris-iris.

Wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat dan jantungnya berdebar-debar, Sakura tidak mau berfikiran negatif, dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung meletakkan bingkai itu dalam posisi tertidur, lalu dia pergi untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

* * *

"Itu Neji," tunjuk Naruto yang sedang mengintip keluar. "Baiklah, aku akan memancing _Paparazzi_ yang ada di depan, begitu mereka semua mengikutiku, kamu langsung pergi yah?"

"Ok! Naruto kamu hati-hati," kata Hinata.

"Tenang saja, aku kan sangat mahir dalam mengendarai motor," jawab Naruto sambil menyengir.

Naruto membawa manekin itu dan meletakkannya dibelakang motornya, lalu mengikatkannya ke pinggangnya seakan terlihat sepeperti wanita yang sedang duduk dibelakang Naruto, apalagi manekin itu dipakaikan _wig_ oleh Naruto. Begitu Naruto menyalakan mesin, Naruto berucap sengaja mengeraskan suaranya.

"HINATAAA, PEGANG YANG ERAT YAAAAH." teriak Naruto agar para paparazzi itu bisa mendengarnya.

Semua wartawan yang berada di depan berlari ke belakang dan melihat Naruto menjalankan motornya.

"Itu merekaa! Ayo kejaaar! Kita harus mendapatkan beritanya!"

Naruto berhasil membuat semua _paparazzi_ hilang dari sana dan mengikuti Naruto, ada yang memakai mobil ada juga yang memakai motor, yang akhirnya Naruto kejar-kejaran dengan para _paparazzi_.

"Hinata, ayo masuk!" teriak Neji.

Hinata berlari dan masuk ke dalam mobil Neji, setelah itu mereka mengikuti jejak Naruto dan _paparazzi_ itu dari belakang.

Naruto menambahkan kecepatan motornya agar para _paparazzi_ itu tidak dapat mengejarnya, setidaknya tidak satu jajar dengannya. Dia terus fokus ke depan, tapi para _paparazzi_ itu tidak menyerah, mereka pun menaikan kecepatan mereka, sehingga Naruto hampir terkejar.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanannya yang sedang menegangkan itu, hp-nya bergetar. Tapi saat ini dia tidak bisa mengangkatnya karena dia dalam keadaan posisi sangat ngebut. Hp-nya terus bergetar. Naruto pikir jangan-jangan itu adalah Sakura yang menelepon, akhirnya dia nekad meraih hp di sakunya dan menjawab telepon itu di balik helmnya.

* * *

"Kenapa si bodoh itu tidak mengangkat teleponnya? Apa dia tidak ada di rumah? Padahal aku ingin menginap di sana," gumam Sasuke sambil menempelkan hp di telinganya.

"_Halo Sakura?_" ucap Naruto yang akhirnya mengangkat hpnya.

"Naruto, malam ini aku ingin sekali bercinta denganmu," ledek Sasuke sambil berwajah kesal dan menirukan suara Sakura.

"_Sasuke brengsek! Jangan sekali-kali kau m__e__nirukan suara Sakura-ku!_"

"Di mana kau? Berisik sekali," tanya Sasuke yang mendengar suara-suara mesin motor dan mobil.

"_Sasuke, aku sedang di__jalan, aku dikejar paparazzi, tadinya aku ingin mengalihkan paparazzi yang sedang mengepung Hinata, tapi tak kusangka mereka akan benar-benar mengejarku!_"

"Apa? Sekarang kau sedang berada di daerah mana?" ucap Sasuke yang khawatir.

"_Aku berada di jalanan panjang antara Suna ke __K__onoha_."

"Ya Tuhan, Naruto kau adalah orang paling terbodoh di dunia ini… aku akan menjemputmu!" kata Sasuke yang langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"_Baiklah, aku juga butuh pertolonganmu, aku akan menunggumu di... HUAAAA BRAAAAK!_ "

Itulah yang terdengar oleh Sasuke di telepon, Sasuke terdiam lalu memanggil Naruto berkali-kali.

"Naruto? Hei NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke. "Siaal!"

Sasuke langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menutup teleponnya, dia menyalakan mobilnya dan langusng meluncur ke tempat yang tadi Naruto katakan.

* * *

"Haaah!" Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, nafasnya _ngos-ngosan_ padahal dia tidak sedang mimpi buruk.

Dia memegang dadanya, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya, lalu dia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Naruto, dia tidak bisa menahan lagi, kali ini Sakura benar-benar khawatir, takut akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Naruto. Sakura menelepon hp-nya namun tidak ada yang menjawab, kini kekhawatirannya meningkat, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Ino.

"Ino…" panggil Sakura sambil mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya itu. "Ino~~"

"Ya, ada apa Sakura?" jawab Ino dari dalam.

"Hhhmm, aku… aku…."

"Tunggu sebentar," pinta Ino yang agak lama keluarnya, begitu Ino keluar dia hanya memakai piyama balutan. "Ada apa?"

"Aku…" Sakura bingung harus mengadu apa pada Ino, saat ini perasaannya sangat gundah.

"Ngh… Haloo," ucap suara laki-laki yang berada di kamar Ino.

Hal ini membuat Sakura terkejut kedua kalinya, Sakura menoleh ke arah Ini seakan bertanya, _'Shikamaru berada di dalam?'_

"Ehehe… hehehe…" Ino menyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"APAA!" teriak Shikamaru yang membuat Ino dan Sakura kaget, Ino menarik Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya, begitu melihat Shikamaru yang telanjang dada, Sakura langsung otomatis menutup matanya.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Shikamaru yang wajahnya kini pucat dan sangat serius, bisa dilihat tangan Shikamaru pun gemetar.

"Aku akan segera kesana! Kau tenang! JANGAN GUGUP SEPERTI ITU BRENGSEK! AKU AKAN KESANA!" bentak Shikamaru yang kini benar-benar emosi.

"Shikamaru," panggil Ino lembut. "Ada apa?"

Shikamaru beranjak dari tempat tidur dan memakai pakaiannya dengan lengkap. "Ino ganti pakaianmu sekarang, Sakura kau juga, pakailah baju hangat kalian berdua! Sekarang!"

"B-Baik!" jawab Sakura yang langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

"Shikamaru… ada apa ini?" tanya Ino yang penasaran.

Shikamaru yang tadinya berdiri sekarang kembali duduk dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ino merangkulnya dari belakang dan bisa dia rasakan tubuh laki-laki itu gemetar.

"Naruto…"

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengannya?"

Dan akhirnya, Shikamaru pun memeluk Ino sambil menangis di dadanya. "Naruto meninggal."

Ino sangat _shock_ sampai-sampai dia juga ikut gemetar mendengar kabar itu, Ino menutup mulutnya yang ternganga karena tidak percaya akan kabar itu, lalu perlahan air mata Ino pun mengalir.

"S-Sakura… bagaimana caranya agar kita memberi tahu Sakura?" ucap Ino yang mengeluarkan getaran dari suaranya.

Sakura yang sudah memakai baju hangatnya datang kembali ke kamar Ino sambil berlari, "Aku sudah ganti baju, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura yang ekspresinya bingung.

Terlihat ekspresi yang memilukan dari wajah Ino dan Shikamaru, dan Sakura hanya bisa terdiam tidak berani bertanya lebih banyak lagi. Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi ke tempat yang akan menjadi kenangan buruk bagi Sakura.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari salah satu orang yang berada dalam mobil _Lexus_ itu. Shikamaru yang menyetir sambil menyenderkan kepala memakai tangannya yang menempel di kaca jendela, Ino yang terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan suara tangisannya agar Sakura tidak mendengarnya, ketika Shikamaru sadar bahwa Ino menangis, dia mmeutarkan lagu dengan kencang agar Sakura tidak mendengar tangisan Ino.

Sedangkan Sakura, dia hanya melamun menyenderkan kepalanya di jendela sambil menatap langit yang saat itu sangat gelap dan tidak ada bintang sama sekali, Sakura yakin diluar itu pasti sangat dingin karena kondisi cuaca saat ini baru selesai hujan. Sesampainya ditempat tujuan, Sakura mengikuti Shikamaru dan Ino yang berlari di lorong rumah sakit, Sakura bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Sampai pada akhirnya Sakura melihat Shikamaru menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk di bangku dan berbicara dengannya dengan suara kecil.

Ino langsung menghampiri Sakura dan menggenggam tangannya, Sakura menatap Ino dengan wajah cemas serta bingung, sampai pada akhirnya Sasuke menghampiri Sakura lalu menatap gadis yang dia cintai itu dalam-dalam, dan memeluknya.

"S-Sasuke?" panggil Sakura yang kebingungan.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke dengan tubuh dan nada yang gemetar yang membingungkan Sakura itu efek karena udara dingin atau karena hal lain? "Naruto..."

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian seperti ini sih? Benar-benar membuatku bingung." Gerutu Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dengan pelan.

Ino menghampiri Sakura yang setengah badannya berada dalam pelukan Sasuke, "Sakura... Naruto mengalami kecelakaan maut dan..."

"Dia tidak selamat." Sambung Sasuke.

Berita ini membuat Sakura merasa dirinya seperti dihantam oleh benda yang sangat keras, pikirannya kosong, tubuhnya kaku, dan dia tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Kondisi seperti ini yang Shikamaru takutkan, dia lebih memilih melihat Sakura yang bereaksi seperti Ino karena itu melepaskan emosinya.

"Apa kamu ingin melihat jasadnya?" tanya Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sakura tidak menjawab dia masih belum bisa percaya akan berita ini, Sasuke perlahan menuntunnya ke kamar dimana Naruto di simpan, ketika Sasuke membuka pintu, Sakura berhenti di depan pintu. Sasuke menoleh ke Sakura yang masih tidak berekspresi itu, Sakura melihat sosok tubuh yang sedang ditutupi kain putih dari ujung kaki sampai lehernya, dan begitu dia melihat bagian paling atas, Sakura langsung berlari kearah tubuh itu dan memegang pipinya.

Terlihat wajah Naruto yang seperti sedang tidur itu, Sasuke melihat tatapan Sakura walaupun gadis itu memandangi Naruto, namun tatapannya seperti kosong. Bahkan Sasuke yang biasanya bersifat kalem, kali ini dia mengeluarkan air matanya, karena Naruto adalah sahabatnya yang paling baik dari mereka kecil.

"_Sasuke, kalau aku punya pacar nanti, aku ingin sekali yang pandai memasak._"

Sasuke mengingat kembali satu persatu kalimat-kalimat yang pernah dilontarkan Naruto dari kecil sampai hembusan nafas terakhirnya.

"_Kalau sudah besar nanti kita lihat, siapa yang akan dapat pacar duluan_."

Itu adalah tantangan pertama yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto saat Sasuke berumur 13 dan Naruto berumur 11.

"_Sasuke kau curang! Kamu sudah dapat pacar duluan!_"

Keluhan pertama Naruto pada Sasuke tentang Sasuke yang mempunyai pacar.

"_Hei, kamu ganti pasangan lagi? Hati-hati kena karma._"

Peringatan pertama dari Naruto untuk Sasuke saat Sasuke memulai dirinya menjadi playboy.

"_A-Aku titip Sakura, t-tolong jaga dia... dia sangat rapuh, aku mohon lindungi dia... katakan padanya... a-aku... mencintainya.._."

Serta amanat pertama dan terakhir dari Naruto untuk Sasuke disaat hembusan nafas terakhirnya, disaat-saat terakhir pun Naruto tetap memikirkan Sakura. Kini Sasuke hanya bisa menangis melihat Sakura yang seperti menjadi boneka hidup dihadapannya.

Saat pemakaman, semua berkumpul di rumah duka dengan pakaian yang serba hitam, upacara pemakaman berlangsung tanpa kehadiran seorang Sakura, sejak kejadian malam itu, Sakura mengunci dirinya dikamar, dia tidak mengizinkan siapapun masuk ke kamarnya. Sebelum dikremasi, Sasuke ingin Sakura melihat Naruto untuk yang terakhir kalinya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menjemput Sakura seorang diri.

Sesampainya di apartemen Sakura, Sasuke masuk dan mengetuk kamar Sakura. Tentu saja tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura.

"Sakura, kalau kau tidak membukanya, aku akan mendobrak pintunya." Ancam Sasuke.

_Ceklek_.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, dan Sasuke melihat sosok Sakura yang sudah memakai baju dengan atasan hitam dan rok hitam, tapi wajahnya tetap tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Sasuke menggandeng tangannya lalu membawanya pergi ke tempat upacara pemakaman.

Sesampainya kembali di tempat itu, terdengar suara tangisan dari seluruh fans-fans Naruto yang datang. Sasuke berjalan melewati para wartawan yang sedang memotretnya, Sasuke begitu kesal melihat kamera dimana-mana, sampai akhirnya Sasuke berucap.

"Tolong hargai perasaan kami yang sedang berduka," ucap Sasuke yang langsung melanjutkan langkahnya ke peti dimana Naruto di letakkan.

Sasuke berlutut disamping peti itu bersama Sakura, dia ingin Naruto tahu bahwa Sakura pun melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ino makin menangis dalam pelukan Shikamaru, Sasori yang datang bersama semua anggota Akatsuki menghampiri Sakura dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut, namun tetap tidak ada reaksi dari adiknya itu, Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan cemas, karena dia sangat tahu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Naruto itu sedekat apa, bahkan Hidan dan Dediara pun menjadi bisu dalam keheningan itu, sampai pada akhirnya Hinata datang.

"Narutoooo!" teriak Hinata yang matanya sudah sembab bersama Neji dan Sai.

"Huaaa! Gara-gara akuu! Ini semua gara-gara akuu!' teriak Hinata yang menyalahkan dirinya disamping peti sambil memeluk peti itu, begitu Hinata melihat Sakura yang tidak menangis, dia makin merasa bersalah dan memeluk Sakura.

"Sakura! Maafkan akuu! Aku sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf padamu! Kalau saja aku tidak menyuruhnya datang ke Suna, kalau saja aku tidak manja terhadapnya!" hisak Hinata dalam pelukan Sakura.

Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar tangisan Hinata, lalu Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Hinata dari Sakura.

"Cukup! Jangan buat Sakura makin tertekan!" pinta Sasuke.

"T-tapi.. tapi..."

"Hinata." Panggil Ino dari belakang dengan nada yang lembut, begitu Hinata menoleh, Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, menandakan agar meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

Begitu saat kremasi tiba, jasad Naruto diangkat, dan raungan tangisan makin kencang diseluruh sudut, semua berdiri mengikuti peti Naruto yang dibawa, Sakura pun ikut berdiri, namun begitu melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba Sakura terjatuh pingsan.

BRUUKK.

"Sakuraaa!"

* * *

**A/N : end of chapter 10... aku belum buat chpater 11 nya, jadi aku ngga bisa janji kapan updatenya... maaf yaah, ada sediki ke erroran sama laptopku juga gara-gara *g sengaja* kebanting T.T**

**okee, makasih review kalian yaah, sampai bertemu di chapter 11... :)**

**Special thanks for Suu Foxie yang udah bantu-bantu dalam pembuatan chapter 10, hehehehee... thank youuu  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Love Between**

**Disclaimer : Naruto always Masashi Kishimoto's belonging**

**Rated : T-M**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

Tik tik tik

Suara jam di kamar Sakura berdetik sesuai dengan iramanya, menemani orang-orang yang sedang menemani gadis yang jatuh pingsan itu. Seorang dokter sedang memeriksa keadaannya, sungguh sangat memilukan suasana hari ini bagi para model tersebut. Sasuke terus menerus menggenggam tangan Sakura tanpa melepasnya sedetikpun, Sasori terus menerus membelai kepala Sakura dan berkali-kali memanggil namanya agar Sakura sadar, Ino yang sedang duduk di bagian kakinya hanya bisa mengelus Sakura di bagian kaki.

Semua sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi gadis itu, karena sejak kejadian dirumah sakit itu Sakura tidak mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali, dan saat jasad Naruto akan dikremasi, Sakura malah jatuh pingsan.

"Maaf, aku belum bisa memprediksikan kenapa gadis ini pingsan, namun yang jelas tuubuhnya sangat lemah saat ini, tekanan darahnya pun rendah," jelas sang dokter setelah memeriksa Sakura.

"Mungkin kalian bisa berkonsultasi dengan ahli psikolog," usul sang dokter.

"Ya, terima kasih dokter," ucap Ino sambil mengantar dokter itu keluar.

"Ayo semua, kita keluar, biarkan Sakura istirahat," ajak Itachi pada anggota timnya.

Semua menuruti Itachi kecuali Sasuke dan Sasori, mereka berdua lah yang paling khawatir akan kondisi Sakura, tidak ada yang saling bicara namun mereka semua saling mengerti bahwa Sasuke dan Sasori ingin menjadi kekuatan bagi Sakura.

Itachi tersenyum melihat rekan dan adiknya yang tulus seperti itu, lalu dia meninggalkan mereka dan menutup pintu pelan-pelan.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" tanya Hidan pada Ino yang sudah dijelaskan oleh Sasuke saat dirumah sakit.

"Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa Naruto bisa mengalami kecelakaan, yang jelas, begitu dia sampai pada lokasi dimana Naruto katakana lewat telepon, Sasuke sudah menemukan tubuh Naruto yang tertindih motornya sendiri, dugaan Sasuke sih mungkin karena menghindari mobil yang lawan arah, tapi jadinya malah tergelincir," jelas Ino, "Dan Sasukelah yang paling menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kejadian ini."

"Dan Hinata," sambung Shikamaru.

"Yah, aku harap Sakura cepat sadar, aku tidak mau keadaan makin berduka seperti ini terus menerus," ucap Itachi.

Itulah yang diharapkan oleh semuanya, namun keadaan tidak mendukung karena Sakura belum sadar sampai malam hari, dan itu membuat Ino sangat khawatir, dia sangat stress akan kondisi Sakura. Ino tidak ada henti-hentinya merokok di ruang makan sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sudah kubilang berhentilah merokok!" sambar Shikamaru pada Ino yang sedang memegang rokok.

"Shikamaru… aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, aku takut… sangat takut kalau sampai kehilangan Sakura," ucap Ino sambil menangis.

"Kita hanya bisa berdoa," kata Shikamaru sambil memeluk kekasihnya itu, "Berdoa yang terbaik untuk Sakura."

"Huhuhuuuu… kenapa jadi seperti ini~" rintih Ino dalam pelukan Shikamaru.

Beberapa saat ketika Ino sedang menangis, pintu kamar Sakura terbuka dan keluar Sasori dengan tampang yang masih lesu.

"Ino, aku akan mengurus cuti di kantor, besok aku akan kembali lagi," ucap Sasori yang langsung pergi keluar.

"Bahkan Sasori pun sampai seperti itu," kata Shikamaru.

Sasuke yang masih berada di dalam kamar Sakura masih menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menatap wajah gadis yang belum sadarkan diri itu. Bisa dibilang saat ini yang sangat terpuruk adalah Sasuke, karena dialah Naruto mengalami kecelakaan, ditambah lagi keadaan Sakura yang membuatnya snagat khawatir.

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke sambil menguburkan wajahnya disamping Sakura, "Apa yang harus kulakukan~"

Tanpa terasa, pagipun tiba, dan saat itu Sasuke tertidur disamping Sakura yang masih belum sadarkan diri, dan akhirnya Ino memutuskan utnuk memanggil ahli Psikolog untuk memeriksa keadaan Sakura.

Saat ini arah jarum jam menunjukan kearah jam 11, keadaan apartemen sangat sepi dan sunyi, tidak ada lagi suara tawa dan canda yang keluar dari kedua gadis pemilik apartemen ini, Ino menunggu sang psikolog datang di ruang tv.

Tin noong.

Ino langsung berlari ke pintu dan membukakan pintu itu, terlihat sosok wanita yang sangat cantik berambut pirang dan, ehm… berdada besar, "Apa ini kediaman Ino Yamanaka?"

"Ya, saya sendiri," jawab Ino smabil mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk, "Silahkan masuk."

"Jadi, siapa yang akan kuperiksa?" tanya wanita itu to the point, "Ah, sebelumnya perkenalkan, namaku Tsunade."

"Salam kenal, aku ingin kau memeriksa keadaan adikku, dia pingsan dari kemarin dan sampai saat ini dia belum sadar," jelas Ino pada Tsunade.

"Hah? Kalau pingsan kenapa tidak minta dokter saja yang memeriksanya?" tanya Tsunade yang bingung.

"Sudah kami coba, tapi dokter tidak menemukan penyebabnya," jawab Ino dengan wajah cemas.

"Bisa kulihat dimana adikmu itu?" tanya Tsunade.

Ino mengangguk dan mengantar Tsunade ke kamar Sakura, dimana ada Sasuke yang sedang tertidur di samping Sakura. Melihat Sasuke yang sangat setia menunggu Sakura, Tsunade berpikir bahwa Sasuke adalah pacar Sakura. Begitu Tsunade memegang tangan Sakura tiba-tiba Sasuke terbangun dan kaget melihat ada orang lain disana.

"Ah, maaf…" ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak apa Sasuke, dia ahli psikolog yang kupanggil," kata Ino sambil tersenyum.

Ino sangat bersyukur ada Sasuke yang menemani Sakura sepanjang waktu, mungkin selama ini Ino salah paham dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang playboy, sekarang dia bisa melihat perubahan Sasuke yang sangat jauh berbeda dari pertama kali saat mereka bertemu.

Ketika Tsunade sedang menggenggam lengan Sakura, tiba-tiba Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ngh…"

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke dan Ino yang langsung mendekati Sakura.

Begitu Sakura membuka matanya pelan-pelan, dia melihat ada tiga sosok orang yang sedang berada di kamarnya, dia melihat kearah Tsunade yang dia tidak kenal sama sekali, lalu pindah pada Ino, dan terakhir ketika dia menatap Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum dan itu membuat mereka semua lega.

"Sakura kau…" ucap Sasuke yang merasa lega.

"Narutoooo!" teriak Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, dan itu membuat Ino dan Sasuke bingung, jelas-jelan itu adalah Sasuke, kenapa Sakura malah mengenalinya sebagai Naruto?

"Naruto kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Lalu, anda siapa?" tanya Sakura pada Tsunade.

Nada Sakura sangat normal, bahkan seperti tidak pernah mengalami kejadian yang berat dalam hidupnya, tentu saja itu membuat Ino dan Sasuke saling tatap dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

"Ehm, aku…"

"Kenalanku, dia tadi mampir kesini," potong Ino yang mencegah Tsunade memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai psikolog.

Tsunade menatap Ino dengan pandangan mengerti, lalu berjalan kearah keluar, menunggu mereka di ruang tamu, kini Tsunade paham, kenapa Sakura bisa menjadi seperti itu.

"Hei hei, Naruto, kamu kan janji akan mengajakku ke game center, kapan kita mau kesana?" tanya Sakura dengan gembira.

"Ehm… kalau kamu sudah tidak lemas lagi yah," jawab Sasuke yang masih bingung.

"Baiklah, aku juga heran kenapa aku bisa sangat lemas, tapi kamu tahu dari mana aku lemas? Kita kan baru berpisah sehari, jangan-jangan itu karena kamu terlalu mencintaiku yaaah," ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam, dia merasa teriris hatinya karena Sakura menganggap dirinya sebagai Naruto, bukan sebagai Sasuke. Tapi di sisi lain Sasuke juga lega karena Sakura telah sadar. "Ya, ini karena rasa cintaku padamu," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah pilu.

Ino yang menyaksikan hal itu langsung membuang mukanya, menyembunyikan air matanya dari Sakura, "Aku menyiapkan makan siang dulu," kata Ino sambil keluar.

"Sakura, aku keluar sebentar yah, bagaimana kalau kamu mandi dulu?" usul Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, nanti aku menyusul yah," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Yah," kata Sasuke yang beranjak dari duduknya lalu pergi keluar menghampiri Tsunade dan Ino yang sudah berada di ruang tamu.

"Ceritakan padaku serinci mungkin," pinta Tsunade pada Ino dan Sasuke.

Akhirnya Ino dan sasuke mencritakan asal-usul Sakura dari pertama kali dia bertemu dan bagaimana dia bisa jatuh cinta pada Naruto, hubungan Sasuke dengan Naruto yang bersahabat dari kecil, perasaan Sasuke pada Sakura, sampai kejadian yang menimpa Sakura kemarin, meninggalnya Naruto. Dari situlah Tsunade bisa mengambil keputusan, kalau Sakura itu.

"_Mental Damage_." Ujar Tasunade.

"Ha?"

"Jadi, saat dia mendengar berita yang sangat memukul mentalnya itu, dia mengharapkan kejadian itu tidak pernah ada, maka secara tidak sadar, alam bawah sadarnya men setting bahwa kejadian kemarin itu tidak pernah ada dalam ingatannya," jelas Tsunade.

"Lalu, kenapa Sakura menganggap bahwa Sasuke itu Naruto?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Itu berawal dari tidak terimanya dirinya dengan kepergian Naruto, jadi saat dia membuka matanya, dia sangat meyakinkan dirinya kalau Naruto pasti akan langsung ada di hadapannya dan menyebut namanya, dan laki-laki pertama yang menyebut namanya saat dia pertama kali sadar adalah…"

"Aku," potong Sasuke.

Semua terdiam mendengar penjelasan Tsunade.

"Jadi, sekarang keputusan ada di tangan kalian, ingin memberi tahu Sakura yang sebenarnya, atau bersandiwara seolah kau adalah kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal itu?" kata Tsunade.

"Kalau kita memberi tahu sebenarnya, apakah aka nada efek samping baginya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja ada, walaupun tidak akan pingsan seperti kemarin, tapi Sakura pasti akan merasa sangat terpuruk, seperti pertama kali dia mendengar kabar kekasihnya meninggal, bahkan bisa lebih parah, bisa-bisa Sakura malah bunuh diri." Jawab Tsunade.

"Aku tidak bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri, Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita rundingkan dulu dengan yang lain?" tanya Ino pada Sasuke yang kini sedang berfikir.

Sasuke terdiam, dia masih terus berfikir bagaimana baiknya, agar Sakura bisa menerima kepergian Naruto dan tidak menganggap Sasuke sebagai Naruto, karena itu sangat menyakitkan ketika orang yang kita cintai melihat kita tapi yang dilihatnya itu adalah sosok yang lain.

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa kalian bisa menghubungiku lagi," ucap Tsunade yang beranjak dari duduknya, "Aku pamit dulu."

"Ya, terima kasih banyak." Ucap Ino.

"Lalu, mau mulai dari mana?" tanya Ino pada Sasuke.

"Aku mau cari angin dulu sebentar," jawab Sasuke pergi keluar.

Ino berfikir pasti berat bagi Sasuke untuk hanya menjadi pengganti Naruto di sisi Sakura, tapi dia tidak bisa meminta Sasuke melakukan itu, karena itu adalah hal yang sangat kejam, beberapa saat kemudian, bel pintu berbunyi, dan ketika Ino membuka pintu, ternyata yang datang adalah Sai dan Hinata.

"Oh kalian, silahkan masuk," ucap Ino membukakan pintu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" tanya Sai.

"…"

"Apakah buruk?" tanya Hinata yang juga khawatir.

"Itu…"

"Inooo…" panggil Sakura yang keluar dari kamar, "Loh, hai Sai, ada Hinata juga."

Sai dan Hinata sangat bingung melihat Sakura yang biasa-biasa saja padahal kemarin Sakuralah yang sepertinya sangat terpuruk, sampai-sampai tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Tumben sekali kalian kesini, oh iya, mana Naruto?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

Ketika Sakura bertanya dimana Naruto, itu membuat Sai dan Hinata menoleh kearah Ino dengan shock, Ino tersenyum lembut pada Sakura dan memegang pundaknya.

"Naruto ingin mencari angin segar dulu katanya, sebentar lagi dia kembali kok, lebih baik kau kerjakan PRmu Sakura," usul Ino.

"Benar juga, aku kembali ke kamar yaah."

Sakura kembali ke kamar sambil bernyanyi ria.

"I-Ino… Sakura…" ucap Hinata terbata-bata dengan air mata yang sudah penuh didalam matanya.

"Ya, "jawab Ino sambil tersenyum pilu, "Dia lupa akan kejadian kemarin, tadi aku memanggil ahli psikolog, dan katanya dia mengalami _Mental Damage_, sehingga melupakan kejadian yang sangat ingin dia lupakan, bahkan… dia mengira Sasuke itu adalah Naruto."

"Apa?" kata Sai.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa Sakura menganggap Sasuke itu Naruto, yang jelas… bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat ini…" ujar Ino yang masih bimbang.

Keadaan kembali sunyi diruang tamu, Hinata mulai menangis, karena dia merasa ini semua adalah salahnya, dia sangat menyesal dengan apa yang telah dia perbuat, kalau dia bisa memutarkan waktu kembali, dia ingin sekali memutar saat dia menelepon Naruto, Hinata ingin mengubah adegan itu dengan tidak menelepon Naruto, sehingga Naruto tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini, dan Sakura tidak mengalami hal seberat ini, begitu pula Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke sedang berjalan disebuah pemakaman yang sangat luas, dia berjalan sendiri sampai pada akhirnya dia berhenti di sebuah batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama sahabat terbaiknya itu. Sasuke menjatuhkan lututnya ke tanah dan menempelkan dahinya pada batu nisan itu.

"Naruto… katakan, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk Sakura?" ucap Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya.

Perlahan Sasuke mengeluarkan air matany, saat ini dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya yang sangat mendalam itu, Sasuke menangis dan terus menangis sambil memeluk batu nisan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?... kenapa kau meninggalkan kami… andai saja aku tidak menghubungimu saat itu…"

Sasuke terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya sambil menangis, hanya pepohonan, angin dan para rerumputan yang menjadi saksi seorang Sasuke menangis tersedu-sedu seperti itu.

"Kenapa bukan aku yang menghilang… kenapa harus kamu, laki-laki yang sangat dicintai Sakura…" rintih Sasuke.

"Naruto… kau brengsek!... kenapa kau begitu lemah!~, kenapa kau kalah terhadap maut~~"

Omongan Sasuke mulai kacau, dia tahu tidak ada yang bisa melawan maut, tapi karena saat ini dia sedang sangat depresi, ucapannya jadi ngawur kemana-mana. Dia berfikir, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto kalau posisinya terbalik, apa Naruto akan menjadi pengganti Sasuke untuk Sakura? Dan kalau dilihat dari rasa cintanya yang besar untuk Sakura, sepertinya Naruto akan melakukan itu untuk Sakura. Karena itu, Sasuke menetapkan langkah yang sama dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Aku akan berusaha menjaganya, aku akan membahagiakannya, inilah janjiku padamu, Naruto," ucap Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan menempelkannya pada batu nisan itu.

* * *

**A/N : eh, ternyata ngga selama yang kubayangkan, hahahhahaa... dan sekedar informasi aja yah, aku ngga pernah ngejanjiin fict ini akan jadi NaruSaku, SasuSaku atau SasoSaku... jadi maaf yah kalau udah bikin salah satu readers kecewa... saya tidak bermaksud... saya hanya membuat fict ini sesuai alur saja... hehehehee...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Love Between**

**Disclaimer : Naruto always Masashi Kishimoto's belonging**

**Rated : T-M**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

Di suasana senja yang menghangatkan itu, berkumpul semua anggota Akatsuki, Shikamaru, dan Ino. Mereka berada di taman dekat apartemen Ino, membicarakan langkah apa yang akan diambil Sasuke berikutnya.

"Aku memutuskan untuk menjadi Naruto," ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Sasori memastikan perasaan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku akan mencobanya," jawab Sasuke sambil beranjak pergi.

"Sekarang mau kemana kamu?" tanya Itachi.

"Ketempat Sakura, dia pasti sedang kesepian," jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan.

"Aku sangat salut pada Sasuke," ucap Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku juga, kalau aku jadi dia, aku tidak tahu apakah sanggup mengambil keputusan seperti itu," sambung Hidan.

"Kita doakan yang terbaik saja untuk Sasuke," ucap Ino sambil menatap sosok Sasuke yang sudah hilang itu.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Sakura?"

"Ah, Naruto… ayo kita berangkat, aku sudah siap," ucap Sakura sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

"Mau ke game center saja senang sekali sih," kata Sasuke yang terheran.

"Haaaah, kok kamu ngomong begitu, itu kan tempat pertama kali kita jalan-jalan, dan pulang dari situ kamu memberiku boneka anjing, saat itu aku senaaang sekali," jawab Sakura sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat Sakura yang tersenyum dilengannya itu, andaikan saja Sakura bukan menganggap dirinya Naruto, tetapi sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang asli, alangkah bahagianya saat ini bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Sakura menuju game center, begitu sampai disana, Sakura langsung menarik lengan Sasuke untuk bermain semua permainan yang ada disitu. Semua permainan berhasil Sasuke menangkan, kecuali.

"Naruto, kenapa dancemu jadi payah begini?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang berdiri diatas dance mesin.

"_Jelas saja payah, aku mana bisa memainkan ini_," gerutu Sasuke dalam hatinya.

Melihat Sasuke yang bergerak sangat aneh wajah Sakura berubah menjadi murung, dan itu membuat Sasuke panik, Sasuke pun menghentikan tariannya yang buruk itu lalu berjalan kearah Sakura.

"Sakura, apa kamu sakit? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada khawatir.

"Hari ini seperti bukan kamu," keluh Sakura, "Kamu seperti tidak menikmatinya di tempat ini."

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak menikmatinya, karena ini adalah bukan gaya hidup Sasuke. Seorang Sasuke yang selalu berada di club dan berpesta dengan wanit-wanita cantik, kini harus bermain di game center dengan girang?

"Sakura…maaf, aku hanya lelah," ucap Sasuke berbohong.

"Kalau kamu lelah kenapa kamu tetap mengajakku kesini? Kenapa tidak istirahat saja?" kata Sakura dengan nada cemas, "Ah, aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau kita ke apartemenmu Naruto, aku akan memasak sesuatu untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahmu."

Kali ini Sasuke bingung, bagaimana jadinya nanti kalau pergi ke apartemen Naruto, Sakura melihat semua foto Naruto sedangkan yang berada disampingnya kini Sasuke? Semua foto yang ada di apartemen Ino sudah diedit dan diganti menjadi foto Sasuke dan Sakura, tapi kalau di tempat Naruto, sama sekali belum ada perubahan. Akhirnya Sasuke membawa Sakura ke apartemennya, walaupun sedikit beda namun dalamnya sedikit sama dengan Naruto, lagipula tidak ada foto Naruto yang terpajang disana.

Begitu sampai di apartemennya.

"Silahkan masuk," ucap Sasuke.

"Hihihi, terima kasih," ujar Sakura.

Ketika sedang berjalan menuju dapur, Sasuke melihat ada foto dimana dia, Naruto dan Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura dan Akatsuki berfoto bersama saat di pantai itu, langsung saja Sasuke mengambil foto itu dan memasukkannya kedalam laci.

"Aku akan membuatkan makanan kesuakaanmu," ucap Sakura sambil membuka kulkas.

Inilah yang mmebuat Sasuke agak risih.

Kare.

Sasuke kurang menyukai makanan itu, tapi demi Sakura dia pasti akan menyantap abis apa yang dimasak oleh gadis itu.

"Naruto, kamu ganti kulkas yah?"

"Ha? Ah, iya… kulkas kemarin rusak, jadi aku menggantinya dengan yang baru," jawab Sasuke gugup.

"Baru? Tapi sepertinya kulkas ini tidak terlihat baru, sudahlah tidak penting," kata Sakura sambil menutup kulkas dan kembali ke dapur.

"_Ya Tuhan, hal apa lagi yang harus kusembunyikan darinya_," pikir Sasuke sambil menghela nafas.

Ketika Sakura sedang memasak, Sasuke mondar-mandir didalam apartemennya, takut-takut ada gambar atau foto Naruto di tempat lain. Begitu Sakura selesai memasak dia menyiapkannya di meja makan dan memanggil Sasuke yang sedang menonton TV untuk makan. Sakura bingung, sejak kapan Sasuke (yang dikiranya Naruto) senang menonton acara berita, karena selama Sakura menonton TV bareng, Naruto selalu menonton acara sport.

"Sejak kapan kamu suka berita?" tanya Sakura sambil melahap makananya.

"Ha? _Sial! Aku lupa kalau Naruto tidak suka berita! _Sejak tadi, hehehe," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, dia terus menyantap makanannya, dan terlihat Sasuke, walaupun dia tidak terlalu suka kare, dia menyantap habis kare buatan gadis ini. Dan akhirnya setelah sekian lama Sakura berada di apartemen Sasuke, kini Sakura berpamitan untuk pulang karena tidak mau Ino mencemaskannya.

Akhirnya Sasuke mengantar Sakura pulang ke apartemennya, begitu sampai, mereka berdua berdiam diri didepan pintu, tidak ada yang saling bicara satu sama lain. Disatu sisi Sakura merasa Sasuke (Naruto) berbeda dari biasanya, di sisi lain Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang biasanya Naruto lakukan disaat dia berpisah dengan Sakura seperti ini.

"Naruto…" panggil Sakura dengan lembut, "Kamu tidak mau menciumku?"

Ini dia, inilah yang ditakutkan oleh Sasuke, mencium Sakura? Disaat Sakura mengira diirnya itu adalah sosok Naruto? Apakah bisa Sasuke melakukannya? Kalau Sasuke menolaknya, dia yakin Sakura pasti akan berfikiran macam-macam, kalau Sasuke melakukannya, dia takut… takut kalau suatu saat dia akan mengambil kesempatan itu untuk lebih dekat lagi dengan Sakura.

"Naruto?" panggil Sakura sekali lagi.

"Ah, Sakuraa kamu sudah pulang?" panggil Ino dari dalam.

Saat itu Sasuke menghela nafasnya merasa lega, dia sangat berterima kasih pada Ino yang datang menghampiri mereka, begitu Sasuke melihat Ino, dia melihat gadis berambut pirang itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menandakan sepertinya Ino sudah tahu dan mempersiapkan semuanya.

"_Terima kasih_," ucap Sasuke yang tidak mengeluarkan suara itu pada Ino.

"Sasuke, masuklah, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan," ajak Ino.

"Kami?"

Karena kejadian tragedy Naruto, perlahan mengubah semua orang satu persatu, Sasuke masuk kedalam bersama Sakura dan Ino ke ruang tamu, dan disitu sudah berkumpul semua orang ditambah dengan Neji dan Sai. Sasuke berfikir untuk apa mereka kesini?

"Kami ingin memberi tahu kalian sesuatu," ucap Neji. "Hinata telah menekan kontrak dengan agency yang berada di paris."

"Paris? Waah hebat sekali, itu kan Negara impian para model," ucap Hidan.

"Sakura, apa kamu sudah makan?" tanya Sasori pelan ditengah-tengah pembicaraan dengan nada lembut.

"Sudah kak," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kami?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

Shikamaru menatap kearah Sasori menandakan kode agar membawa Sakura pergi dari ruangan ini dan tidak mendengar alasan kenapa Hinata menerima tawaran di paris yang pernah ditolaknya itu. Sasori yang mengerti arti tatapan itu mengajak Sakura ke tempat lain.

"Sakura, aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu," kata Sasori.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura, sejak kejadian dia pingsan saat pemakaman, ada satu dari sifat Sakura yang hilang, yaitu kepekaannya. Walaupun dulu dirinya lemot, tapi dia sangat peka dengan pembicaraan seperti ini.

"Aku yakin kamu pasti akan suka," jawab Sasori sambil menuntun tangan Sakura kedalam kamarnya sendri.

Begitu sosok mereka menghilang, Neji meneruskan pembicaraannya.

"HInata, dia merasa sangat bersalah pada Sakura, dia terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya tiap malam. Maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran di paris dan pindah kesana," jelas Neji.

"Hinata… dia sampai segitunya?" tanya Ino yang prihatin.

"Ya, dia sangat terpuruk, tapi dia juga bilang tidak ma uterus-terusan terpuruk karena itu pasti akan membuat Naruto cemas dialam sana," sambung Sai sambil menatap Ino, "Maka dari itu, aku akan menemaninya ke paris."

Shikamaru melihat ekspresi Ino yang sangat terkejut, bukan Ino saja yang kaget semua orang yang ada disitu pun terkejut mendengar Sai akan menemani Hinata ke paris, dan kenapa bukan Neji?

"Kenapa bukan Neji saja yang menemaninya ke paris?" tanya Deidara mewakili pertanyaan semua orang.

"Aku masih ada kontrak yang panjang disini, kalau sudah selesai aku juga akan pindah kesana," jawab Neji.

"Sekarang… dimana Hinata?" tanya Itachi.

"…"

Neji dan Sai saling pandang dengan wajah yang pilu dan hening sejenak, sampai sai menjawabnya.

"Dimakam Naruto," jawab Sai.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Angin berhembus disaat senja yang bisa dibilang kelabu itu, melewati beberapa helai sang pemilik rambut panjang nan indah itu yang sedang duduk disamping batu nisan.

"Naruto… aku tahu berapa kalipun aku mengucapkan maaf, keadaan tidak akan berbalik seperti semula."

Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu menempelkan tangannya pada foto yang terletak di batu nisan itu.

"Andaikan saja aku tidak memanggilmu saat itu… kini kau dan Sakura pasti tidak akan menderita," ucap Hinata yang berbicara pada foto Naruto.

"Aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini, karena sangat menyakitkan bagiku untuk berada disini dan melihat kondisi Sakura yang seperti itu," ujar Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Aku sangat berharap kamu memaafkanku, begitu pula Sakura… dan Sasuke…" Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di rerumputan itu dengan pasrah.

"Karena itu… izinkan aku mengucapkan perpisahan secara benar…" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum dan menangis, "Maafkan aku… dan… selamat tinggal… Naruto."

* * *

"Nah kalau ini diseperti inikan, maka akan beubah menjadi bentuk bintang," ucap Sasori yang sedang menjelaskan permainan ubah bentuk pada Sakura yang sedang terkenal itu.

"Waaah, lucu sekalii, apa boleh kupasang di dinding?" tanya Sakura yang bersemangat.

"Tentu saja, aku membelikannya untukmu," jawab Sasori sambil memegang kepala gadis itu.

Sakura beranjak dari kasurnya lalu berdiri diatas kasur untuk menempelkan bintang-bintang yang tadi dibentuk oleh Sasori, ketika Sasori melihat Sakura yang bersemangat seperti itu, Sasori memasang wajah pilu dan cemas, dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau akhirnya Sakura sadar, kalau Sasuke itu bukan Naruto.

"Nah, kak Sasori… coba matikan lampunya," pinta Sakura yang masih berdiri diatas kasur.

Sasori beranjak dari kasur Sakura dan pergi kearah pintu lalu menekan tombol lampu untuk mematikannya, begitu lampu mati, terlihat sinar-sinar yang berasal dari bentuk bintang _glow in the dark_ yang baru saja dibikin olehnya itu diatas kasur Sakura.

"Waaah, indah sekaliii, seperti langit yaah," ucap Sakura yang terpesona.

Sasori kembali kekasur Sakura dan membuatkan satu yang special untuk Sakura, begitu selesai Sasori memberikannya pada gadis yang sedang terpesona itu.

"Ini," kata Sasori sambil menyerahkan yang berbentuk malaikat kecil.

"Wah, kak Sasori pandai sekali yah membuat benda seperti ini, malaikat kecil ini sangat lucu," ucap sakura sambil memandangi benda itu.

"Itu akan menemanimu selalu dikamar ini, apapun yang terjadi…" Sasori tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan perlahan memeluk Sakura yang sudah duduk kembali.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kami akan selalu ada untukmu… " ucap Sasori sambil memeluknya dengan erat, "kami semua tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Haa? Memangnya semua mau kemana?" tanya Sakura yang polos.

"Hahaha, tidak… itu hanya sebuah istilah," jawab Sasori sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum.

1 minggu terlewati dengan mulus dan lancer tanpa ada gangguan apapun dan kecurigaan appaun dari Sakura tentang sandiwara ini, dan kini tiba saatnya untuk kepergian Hinata, semua mengantar kepergian itu di bandara.

"Sehat-sehat yah disana, jangan terlalu banyak pikiran," ucap Ino pada Hinata.

"Iya, maaf yah Ino… padahal aku sudah bersikap tidak sopan pada kalian, tapi kamu masih bersikap baik padaku dan mengantarku kesini," kata Hinata.

"Ehm, menghadapimu sama saja sepertiku menghadapi Sakura, kenapa aku harus kesal?" jawab Ino sambil tersenyum lalu memeluk Hinata.

"Aku titip Sai yah," bisik Ino dan itu membuat Hinata sedikit memerah, Ino sudah tahu bahwa Hinata sedikit menyimpan rasa suka pada Sai.

"I-Iya," jawab Hinata gugup.

"Kemana Neji?" tanya Ino.

"Dia tidak bisa mengantar, ada jadwal pemotretan hari ini."

"Hati-hati," ucap Shikamaru pada Sai sambil menjulurkan tangan.

"Ya," jawab Sai yang menjabat tangan Shikamaru.

"Hoo, persaingannya sudah selesai yah? Akhirnya kalian memutskan untuk berdamai?" ledek Hidan.

"Hidan, berhentilah mencampuri urusan orang, kalau kau tetap seperti itu, kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan pacar!" ketus Hinata dari belakang Sai.

_Jleb._

Kata-kata Hinata sangat menusuk hati Hidan yang kini sedang menangis di dada Deidara, dan itu membuat semua orang tertawa, pada akhirnya giliran Hinata menghampiri Sakura yang sedang berdiri disamping Sasuke.

"Sakura…"

"Kalau kau pulang kesini kita jalan-jalan bersama yah, sebagai teman," ucap Sakura dengan senyumannya.

Mendengar perkataan Sakura yang begitu tulus membuat Hinata mengeluarkan air matanya lalu memeluk Sakura. "Ya, pasti."

"Oh iya, Naruto… peluklah Hinata, dia kan akan berpisah denganmu juga," ujar Sakura yang membuat mata Sasuke dan Hinata terbelalak.

"Ah.. t-tidak usah Sakura…" tolak Hinata yang canggung.

"Ayolaaah, ini kan terakhir kalinya… yaaah," pinta Sakura.

Semua anggota Akatsuki, Ino, Shikamaru dan Sai menahan tawa mereka sebisa mungkin, karena sangat aneh sekali, Sasuke yang sangat tidak dekat dengan Hinata disuruh berpelukan?

"B-Baiklah," jawab Sasuke pasrah.

Sasuke pun memeluk Hinata, begitu mereka berpelukan, mereka saling berbisik satu sama lain.

"_Jangan kau pikir aku mau memelukmu!_" bisik Hinata.

"_Kau pikir aku sudi!_" bisik Sasuke balik.

Setelah mereka semua saling berpelukan, Hinata melambaikan tangannya bersama Sai dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Saat sosok mereka hilang, mereka semua pergi meninggalkan bandara sambil tertawa yang kedengarannya seperti dipaksakan, tidak bisa dipungkiri, semua masih merasakan dampak kepergian Naruto, dan satu hal yang mereka tidak sadarai, yaitu gambar papan iklan yang akan dipajang diseluruh kota, gambar Naruto dan Sakura yang membintangi iklan parfum.

* * *

**A/N : ehm maaf sebelumnya, chapter 13 mungkin juga akan sedikit terlambat... hehheeee... **

**dan aku mau ngasih info nih...**

**aku dan Sukie 'Suu' Foxie bikin karya fict collab.. tapi bukan naruto, bagi yang pecinta digimon.. ya, kami bikin fict collab digimon yang berjudul Painful Hidden... kalau tertraik silahkan melihat-lihat fict kami... XD**

**terima kasiih... ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Love Between**

**Disclaimer : Naruto always Masashi Kishimoto's belonging**

**Rated : T-M**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

"Sakura, apa hari ini kamu ada acara?" tanya Ino sambil mengangkat kakinya di sofa dengan santai, bisa dibilang itu adalah hobby buruk Ino, heran kenapa Shikamaru bisa tahan dengannya.

"Ah, iya ada… aku mau merayakan sesuatu bersama Naruto," jawab Sakura sambil memakai make upnya.

"Merayakan apa?"

"Naruto menekan kontrak untuk bermain disebuah drama, dia meminta izin padaku apa dia boleh mengambilnya, lalu aku bilang tentu saja boleh."

Ino tersenyum lembut pada Sakura, entah harus lega atau khawatir karena Sakura sampai saat ini masih belum tahu kalau secara kasar mereka semua menipu gadis ini.

"Baiklah, Ino… bagaimana penampilanku?"

"Sempurna."

"Hehehee, aku berangkat yaaah."

Begitu melihat sosok Sakura yang hilang dari apartemennya itu, senyum Ino berubah menjadi sendu.

"Aku harap semua akan berakhir dengan tenang."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sakura berjalan ditepi jalan yang sedikit ramai itu, menuju apartemen Sasuke tempat dimana mereka janjian, sudah lewat dari seminggu sejak Hinata pergi ke paris, dan dalam seminggu itu hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke yang dikira Naruto itu makin dekat, bahkan kadang mereka sedikit bertengkar karena beda pendapat, yang Sakura rasakan sih senang, tapi yang Sasuke rasakan adalah tekanan.

Tiba-tiba langkah Sakura terhenti didepan toko kue, Sakura melihat ada kue yang kelihatannya enak dan memikirkan untuk memakannya bersama Naru ehm… Sasuke. Dia memasuki toko itu dan membeli kuenya, saat didalam toko, Sakura merasa heran kenapa semua orang memandanginya, tapi dia tidak terlalu mau memikirkannya, karena saat ini dia sedang buru-buru untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Saat dia keluar dari toko itu dan berjalan menuju pemberhentian lampu merah, tiba-tiba ada anak remaja sekitar SMPan menyapa Sakura.

"Anu… maaf, boleh minta foto bareng?"

"Hah? Mungkin kalian salah orang," ucap Sakura sambil mengangkat tangannya sejajar dengan dadanya.

"Mana mungkin, kamu model yang ada di papan billboard itu kan?" tunjuk anak SMP itu pada papan billboard yang sangat besar didekat perempatan lampu merah.

Begitu Sakura menoleh, matanya terbelalak, kepalanya sangat berat seperti ditiban sesuatu yang sangat berat, kepalanya pusing sampai-sampai ketika melangkahkan kakinya tubuh Sakura sedikit ongleng.

"Ah, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya anak SMP yang tadi meminta foto bareng.

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia menutup matanya lagi, berharap gambar yang dia lihat itu tidak pernah ada, begitu dia membuka matanya dan melihat ke papan billboard, wajah Sakura berubah menjadi pilu.

Dalam sekejap, semua ingatannya tentang Naruto, tentang awal mereka bertemu, ketika mereka jalan-jalan, dan begitu Naruto menyatakan cintanya langsung berdatangan secara bersamaan.

Perlahan berubah ke ingatan saat dia mendengar kabar Naruto meninggal, lalu saat dia melihat jasad Naruto dirumah sakit, dan saat sebelum pingsan dipemakaman Naruto. Dan langsung saja Sakura mengingat hal apa saja yang sudah dia lakukan selama ini sejak kepergian Naruto bersama… Sasuke.

"Tidak…"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil meremas rambutnya.

"Ini tidak mungkin…"

Kini Sakura mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Mereka tidak mungkin tega membohongiku…"

Sakit.

Itulah yang dirasakan dihati Sakura sekarang.

Sakura menguatkan hatinya dan berlari menuju tempat tujuan awalnya, dengan wajah yang seperti ingin menangis kencang, sambil membawa kue yang baru dia beli, dia berlari kearah apartemen dan memasukinya. Begitu dia berada didepan pintu, perlahan dia tekan bel itu.

Ting nooong.

Ketika pintu dibuka.

"Ah, Sakura… kenapa lama sekali? Ayo masuk, hei… kamu mau membantuku menghapal dialog untuk drama baru itu tidak?"

Sasuke terus berbicara tanpa melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah tahu semuanya. Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura yang tidak menjawab semua perkataannya, biasanya begitu datang Sakura pasti langsung memeluknya dari belakang sambil mengeluarkan suara manjanya, entah itu mengatakan kangen atau lapar.

"Sakura?" Sasuke menghampirinya dan akan mengelus pipinya, tapi…

SLAP.

Sakura menghempis tangan Sasuke dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sinis.

"Tega teganya kau membohongiku…"

Sasuke terdiam, masih belum menanggap apa yang Sakura maksud.

"Maksudmu?"

Sakura kali ini menatap langsung mata Sasuke dengan penuh kekesalan, lalu melempar kue yang baru dia beli tadi ke wajah Sasuke.

"AKU BENCI KAMU!, BENCI INO! BENCI SEMUA YANG SUDAH MEMBOHONGIKU!"

Sakura meneriaki kalimat itu dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah kotor karena kue yang dilempar Sakura.

"S-Sakuraa!"

Sasuke mengerjarnya, dia tidak peduli kalau orang-orang akan melihat penampilannya yang seperti itu, namum kali ini Sakura berlari dengan sangat amat kencang, saat Sasuke berlari kearah luar, dia melihat ada beberapa gambar Sakura dan Naruto menjadi iklan parfum Hugo boss. Saat itu dia tersadar bahwa Sakura sudah menyadari semuanya.

"Ha..haha… ternyata itu alasannya…" ucap Sasuke sambil menunduk.

**o-o-o-o-o**

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Ceklek

JEGEERRR.

"Haaaah? Sakura? Kau kenapaaa?" tanya Ino yang bingung melihat Sakura datang dan langsung membanting pintu kamarnya.

Ino yang tadinya sedang menonton TV sambil berbaring disofa langsung beranjak cepat menghampiri Sakura, sebelum dia membuka kamar Sakura, Ino mendengar Sakura menangis keras dan seperti terdengar suara bantingan.

PRAAANG

"HUAAAAAAAAA"

"PEMBOHOOONG! KALIAN SEMUA PEMBOHOOONG!"

PRAAANG

Ino yang makin cemas langsung mengirim pesan pada Shikamaru, memang kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Sakura Ino suka bingung harus bagaimana mengatasinya, begitu Ino sudah mengirim pesan ke Shikamaru, perlahan Ino membuka pintu kamar itu, dan melihat Sakura yang sudah tergeletak duduk dilantai dengan keadaan kamar yang… sangat berantakan.

Seprai kasur terbuka dan bantal-bantal terlempar kemana-mana, alat-alat tulis yang diatas meja belajarnya pun berantakan, semua yang terletak diatas meja kini berseralan dibawah, dan satu benda yang membuat Ino menutup mulutnya.

Bingkai foto yang hancur… dan foto itu adalah foto Sakura dan Naruto yang diedit menjadi Sasuke. Ino berjalan pelan menghampiri Sakura sampai…

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Ino langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dasar.. pembohong~…"

"Sakura… aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Ino sama saja seperti yang lain~~… huhuuuu… tega membohongiku~…"

"Sakura…. Maafkan aku," ucap Ino yang akhirnya terjatuh dilantai kamar Sakura, "Maaf.. maafkan aku..~"

Ino memandang punggung Sakura yang sedang menangis, sekarang Ino tidak bisa memeluknya dari belakang karena dia merasa Sakura membencinya gara-gara membohonginya tentang Sasuke yang berpura-pura menjadi Naruto.

"Huhuu~~… Narutoo~~" hisak Sakura pelan.

Begitu mendengar Sakura memanggil nama Naruto, Ino langsung mendongakan kepalanya dan terus menatap punggung Sakura.

"Sakura..~~" dan akhrinya Ino pun ikut menangis.

"Keluar~~"

"Hah?"

"Keluar… aku ingin sendiri…"

Itulah diminta Sakura, ingin sendiri… lalu bagaimana dengan Ino? Ino berfikir apakah dia tidak bisa membantu Sakura? Kenapa Sakura tidak menangis sambil memeluknya saja? Ah, karena Ino juga salah satu pencetus ide untuk Sasuke berpura-pura menjadi Naruto.

Ino berdiri perlahan dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dikamarnya, hanya suara tangisan yang terdengar ditelinga Ino saat itu, dan saat ini dia benar-benar menyesal karena telah membohongi Sakura.

Malam haripun tiba, sejak kejadian sore tadi, Sakura belum juga keluar dari kamarnya, sampai Shikamaru telah tiba.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru yang baru datang dan langsung duduk disamping Ino.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang sendu.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke pun saat ini sedang terpuruk, tadi aku menghubunginya, dan dia merasa sangat bersalah." Ujar Ino pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menghela nafas sedikit sambil memeluk kekasihnya itu, diperhatikan sekelilingnya sebentar dan matanya berhenti pada foto Sakura dan ino saat mereka masih kecil.

"Ino," panggil Shikamaru sambil memegang bahu kekasihnya itu, "Izinkan aku bicara dengan Sakura."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sasuke sedang termenung diruang TV, dia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi saat Sakura melemparkan kue ke wajahnya itu, mengingat ekspresi Sakura saat itu membuat Sasuke meringis. Diangkatnya kedua tangan laki-laki itu lalu dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan itu.

"Naaruto… kini apa yang harus kulakukan?"

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Sakura… boleh aku masuk?"

Shikamaru mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura, namun tidak ada jawaban, Shikamaru dan ino saling pandang dan Ino mengangguk menandakan untuk masuk.

Ceklek.

"Sakura?"

Terlihat Sakura yang sedang terbaring dikasurnya, lampu kamarnya sangat gelap sehingga Shikamaru dan ino tidak begitu mengerti situasi dikamar Sakura saat ini, begitu Shikamaru menyalakan lampu kamar itu.

Kamar itu seperti kapal pecah, sangat berantakan, dan Sakura masih memakai baju yang tadi siang dia pakai. Shikamaru menghampiri gadis yang seperti anak kecil itu dan duduk dikasur. Ino memandangi Shikamaru dengan wajah heran, akan berbuat apa kekasihnya itu pada adik angkatnya ini?

"Kau tahu… saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto, aku merasa dia sangat merepotkan, baru terjun kedunia model dan sering membuat kacau studio."

Shikamaru duduk didepan posisi Sakura sedang berbaring, mendengar Shikamaru menceritakan masa lalunya, Sakura membuka matanya yang sembab dan masih mengalir air mata itu lalu melirik kearah Shikamaru.

"Tapi dia sangat bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya, dan Naruto… dia bukan tipe orang pendendam juga, aku salut padanya."

Sakura memalingkan lirikannya kearah boneka anjing pemberian Naruto, dan itu membuatnya makin menangis. Shikamaru yang melihatnya tersenyum lembut lalu mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, aku malah ingin melihatmu menangis seperti ini saat pemakaman, kita sama-sama tahu seperti apa sifat Naruto, apa kamu pikir dia akan bahagia diatas sana kalau melihatmu seperti ini?"

Shikamaru masih memandangi Sakura yang memeluk guling sambil memangis, dan Ino yang sedang melihat Shikamru sedang mencoba membuka hati Sakura menangis dipintu. Lalu Shikamaru mengambil boneka anjing yang ada dihadapan Sakura lalu menatapnya.

"Bukan maksud kami dan Sasuke untuk membohongimu," ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba yang memuat mata Sakura terbuka lagi. "Tapi hanya itu satu-satunya jalan agar kau ceria kembali, karena begitu kau membuka matamu, kau langsung memeluk Sasuke sambil menyebut nama Naruto."

Mata Sakura terbelalak dan menoleh kearah Shikamaru, merasa Sakura bereaksi pada omongannya, Shikamarupun melanjutkannya.

"Aku sangat salut pada Sasuke, dia pasti sangat menyayangimu, sampai-sampai dia rela untuk menjadi Naruto demi kamu, dan terus menguatkan hatinya, bahwa yang dilihatmu hanyalah Naruto, bukan dia."

Sakura terdiam, kini dia sedikit terbuka hatinya.

"Dengar… bukan hanya kamu yang sedih kehilangan Naruto, aku… Ino, Hinata, Akatsuki… dan coba kau pikirkan Sasuke… dia adalah teman Naruto dari kecil… kesedihannya itu lebih mendalam dari pada dirimu."

Sakura… sekali lagi meneteskan air matanya, namun kali ini bukan karena Naruto, tapi karena Sakura mencoba merasakan dan meresapi ucapan Shikamaru.

"Kalau kau sudah tenang, datanglah keruang makan… yah, kita makan bersama bertiga," ucap Shikamaru sambil menyodorkan boneka anjing itu pada Sakura.

Sakura meraih boneka itu dan memeluknya sambil menangis, Shikamaru beranjak dari duduknya sambil mengelus kepala gadis yang sedang rapuh itu lalu keluar dari kamar itu. Begitu dia keluar, dia melihat Ino yang sedang menangis disamping pintu dengan wajah tersenyum, begitu Ino melihat Shikamaru, dia langsung memeluk laki-laki itu dengan erat.

"Terima kasih… Shikamaru~"

"Aku harap Sakura bisa membuka mata dan hatinya, untuk Sasuke."

setelah beberapa lama, Ino dan Shikamaru sedang mengobrol di ruang makan dengan cemilan yang ada disana, mereka membicarakan hal-hal biasa, seperti bagaimana keadaan dirumah sehari-hari dan Ino menceritakan tentang hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke sebelum hal ini terjadi.

Tidak lama kemudian muncullah Sakura dari kamaranya dengan pakaian yang sudah berbeda dari yang tadi. Sakura langsung menghampiri mereka berdua dan duduk disalah satu kursi.

"M-Maafkan aku… aku tahu… aku egois~ tapi… beri aku waktu untuk menghilangkan kesedihan ini," ucap Sakura sambil menundukan wajahnya.

Ino tersenyum lembut pada Sakura dan memegang tangannya.

"Aku, ah… kami akan selalu ada di sisimu, tenang saja," ucap Ino.

Sakura tersenyum lemah kali ini, tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah menjadi seperti menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar.

"ukh.."

"Sakura? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Ino yang cemas.

"Uugh…" Sakura menutup mulutnya dan langsung berlari menuju wastafel lalu mengeluarkan apa yang ingin dimuntahkannya itu.

"Hueeeek.. uhuuk uhuk.."

"Sakura? Kamu sakit?" tanya Ino yang menghampiri Sakura.

"Yah, sepertinya aku masuk angin, aku dari tadi oagi belum makan apa-apa," jawab Sakura lems.

"Kalau begitu gimana kalau kita pesan pizza?" usul Shikamaru.

"Wah ide bagus, kamu mau kan Sakura?" tawar Ino.

"Iya, boleh," jawab Sakura lemah.

* * *

**A/N : apakah aku terlalu lama liburnya? hehehee, kalau begitu maaf yah telat updatenya... oh iya sekedar mau ngasih tau aja... pairingnya udah aku tetapin SasuSaku kok... **

**okaay, c u next chap yaaaah...**


	14. Chapter 14

**nyaLove Between**

**Disclaimer : Naruto always Masashi Kishimoto's belonging**

**Rated : T-M**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

Sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak ingatan Sakura kembali, selama itu pula Sakura tidak berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Tidak ada yang berani menyinggung masalah Sasuke maupun Naruto, dan Sakura… dia bahkan belum mengunjungi makam Naruto sampai saat ini.

Sakura berdiri didepan cermin dalam kamar mandi, gelisah sedang menunggu sesuatu… sesuatu yang ditunnggunya, yang akan mengubah jalan hidupnya. Dia terus bolak-balik didalam kamar mandi sampai suatu benda berbunyi 'piip'. Sakura buru-buru mengambil benda itu, dan dilihatnya ada tanda + diujung benda kecil dan lonjong itu.

Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi pucat, digenggamnya benda tes alat kehamilan itu lalu dimasukan lagi kedalam bingkisannya dan dibuangnya ketempat sampah yang berada didalam kamar mandi.

"Sakura, masih lama tidak?" panggil Ino yang mengetuk kamar mandi Sakura.

"T-Tidak… sebentar lagi…"

"Ayo cepat, nanti kamu telat sekolah."

'_Bagaimana ini…'_ pikir Sakura.

Ketika Sakura keluar dari kamar mandinya, dia sudah memakai seragamnya dan akan memulai kembali aktivitas sehari-harinya, dia langsung berjalan ke ruang makan untuk bertemu dengan Ino.

"Ini sudah kubuatkan sandwich, atau kalau tidak sempat kamu bisa membawanya."

Sakura hanya terdiam melihat Ino yang sibuk membuatkan sarapan untuknya, terbalik bukan? Biasanya Sakuralah yang sibuk menyiapkan segalanya, sekarang Ino lah yang mengambil alih.

Sakura memutuskan untuk makan dirumah, begitu selesai melahap sandwich buatan kakak angkatnya itu dia langsung berangkat kesekolah. Namun begitu sudah sampai pertengahan jalan, niatnya untuk datang kesekolah tiba-tiba hilang, saat ini yang dia inginkan adalah pergi ke…

"Nona Haruno, silahkan masuk," panggil seorang suster.

Ya.

Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk pergi kerumah sakit, dia tidak yakin dengan alat yang tadi pagi dicobanya itu, sampai dia memutuskan untuk mengeceknya langsung dirumah sakit.

"Selamat pagi," sapa seorang dokter wanita yang lumayan sudah berumur dengan sangat ramah.

"Ah,… pagi…"

"Ada keluhan apa, Nona?"

Sakura terdiam, sang dokter menatap wajah Sakura yang penuh dengan kebimbangan, lalu dokter wanita itu beranjak dari duduknya dan duduk disamping Sakura sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau tahu nak, aku juga mempunyai anak yang seumuran sepertimu, dia sangat nakal, kalau dikasih tahu tidak perna nurut, tapi dia sangat baik hati."

Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang dokter itu maksud, tapi sepertinya dokter itu sudah tahu maksud dan tujuan Sakura datang kerumah sakit untuk apa.

"Aku…" ucap Sakura yang sedikit ragu, "Aku sangat mual akhir-akhir ini… kepalaku juga pusing, aku pikir aku masuk angin, tapi… ini sudah seminggu."

Dokter itu tersenyum lembut, selayaknya senyuman orang tua terhadap anaknya.

"Maaf sebelumnya, apa kau sudah berhubungan intim dengan pacarmu?" dokter itu bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati dengan nada yang lembut.

Sakura menatap mata dokter itu lalu tiba-tiba menunduk sambil sedikit menangis.

"Dia… sudah meninggal…"

Mendengar pengakuan Sakura tentu saja membuat dokter itu kaget.

"Mau kita cek dulu?" tawar sang dokter dan Sakura mengangguk lemah.

Dokter itu membawa Sakura keruang pemeriksaan dan menyuruh Sakura berbaring dikasur yang sudah disediakan.

"Tenang saja, jangan tegang… rilex," ucap sang dokter.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, dia sangat nekat, memeriksa keadaannya itu seorang diri tanpa teman maupun saudara yang menemani.

"Nona Haruno, lihatlah ini," ucap sang dokter.

Sakura membuka matanya dan sedikit menoleh kearah kiri, matanya terbelalak karena kaget melihat gambar yang tertera di monitor.

"Ini adalah bibit janin yang ada di rahimmu, umurnya baru 2,5 minggu."

Sakura memandangi layar tersebut… tanpa berkata apa-apa, air matanyapun menetes perlahan demi perlahan.

"Aku tahu ini pasti sangat sulit bagimu untuk menjalani semuanya seorang diri, semua keputusan ini ada ditanganmu, kamu akan merawatnya… atau menggugurkannya?" kata sang dokter sambil memegang kening Sakura yang sedang menangis.

Kemudian mereka kembali keruang doker tersebut, dan dokter memberi surat keterangan buat Sakura.

"Katakan padaku kalau kamu sudah membuat keputusan, apapun keputusannya, seminggu lagi kamu harus kesini untuk tindakan lebih lanjutnya." Ucap sang dokter sambil memberikan beberapa lembar kertas.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura lemas.

Sakura kembali berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit, saat ini dia bingung harus kemana, kalau dia kesekolah sudah sangat telat, kalau pulang… ahh, saat ini dia sangat sedang ingin sendirian, tanpa dia sadari, langkahnya menuju tempat dimana dia dan Naruto dulu sering menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua.

Sakura melihat ada pasangan yang sedang bermesraan di bangku taman, terlihat sang cowok yang sedang membersihkan es krim yang menempel dimulut sang cewek, Sakura memandang mereka dengan tatapan kosong, lalu dia membayangkan bahwa yang dia lihat itu adalah dirinya dengan Naruto. Bayangan itu langsung buyar begitu Sakura mendengar ada suara panggilan anak kecil yang sedang berlari kearah ibunya.

"Mamaaaa, aku mau es krim ituuuu," rengek anak kecil itu sambil menunjuk kearah pasangan yang sedang duduk berdua itu.

"Tidak boleh, kamu sedang flu, nanti saja kalau sudah sembuh mama belikan."

Sakura tersenyum lemah melihat anak kecil yang sekitar berumur 5 tahun itu menarik-narik baju ibunya, lalu dia memegang perutnya sendiri dengan ekspresi yang pilu serta bingung.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

Setelah lama Sakura berjalan-jalan diluar, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang, dan begitu dia sampai diapartemen.

"Aku pulang."

"SELAMAT DATAAAAANG"

Sakura bengong melihat dirumahnya sudah banyak orang, ehm… maksudnya Akatsuki dan yang lain minus Sasuke.

"Sakura kenapa pulang lama sekali? Kami kangen loh," ucap Hidan sambil menghampiri Sakura.

BLETAK

"Jangan dekati Sakuraku!" jitak Sasori yang juga menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura yang masih bengong tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang memegang kertas yang tadi pagi dokter berikan padanya, jangankan Sakura, semuanya pun tidak sadar, hanya ada satu orang yang menyadarinya.

"Kamu dari rumah sakit?" Tanya Ino sambil mengambil kertas itu dengan cepat, karena Ino sangat khawatir ketika melihat lambang rumah sakit pada kertas tersebut. Sakura sangat tidak cekatan untuk merebut kembali kertas tersebut, Ino sudah keburu melihat apa isi dari kertas itu. Mata Ino terbuka lebar ketika melihat tulisan _'Positive Pregnant'_.

Melihat ekspresi Ino yang seperti melihat hantu itu, semua langsung terdiam. Ino menghampiri Sakura dan menyerahkan kertas-kertas itu.

"Apa maksud dari ini, Sakura?" Tanya Ino yang kini sangat serius.

Sakura hanya terdiam.

Semuanya terdiam.

Mereka saling tukar pandang satu sama lain.

"Sakura, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Sasori pada Sakura namun matanya menatap Ino seolah bertanya apa yang Ino lihat.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri apa yang tertera dikertas itu!" kata Ino sinis.

Sasori menatap langsung kearah Sakura yang sedang menunduk, perlahan dia mengambil kertas yang sedang digenggam Sakura, Sakura membiarkannya, membiarkan Sasori membacanya, membiarkan semua orang tahu bahwa dia tengah mengandung anak dari Naruto.

"Sakura…"

"Aku tidak akan menyusahkan kalian, jadi tenang saja," ucap Sakura sambil melangkah kearah kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan keras.

Melihat Sakura yang sangat berbeda membuat hati Ino sakit, Ino kini menangis dengan pelan.

"Sampai kapan…" ucap ditengah tangisannya, "Sampai kapan Tuhan puas menguji Sakura…"

Tidak ada yang menjawabnya.

Hanya uluran tangan dari Shikamaru yang menenangkan tangisan Ino itu.

Keadaan langsung menjadi canggung, pada akhirnya mereka dengan inisiatif membubarkan diri masing-masing. Begitu Sasori akan meninggalkan apartemen itu.

"Ino," panggil Sasori, "Beri tahu aku perkembangan Sakura yah."

"Pasti," jawab Ino.

Sasori tersenyum dan meninggalkan tempat itu, kini tinggal Ino dan Shikamaru yang berada di apartemen.

"Mau bicara dengannya sekarang?" Tanya Shikamaru pada kekasihnya.

"Tidak, sepertinya besok saja, dia sekarang pasti sangat lelah." Ujar Ino sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Shikamaru.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Keesokan paginya, Ino sudah bangun duluan tapi dia masih terbaring ditempat tidurnya, kali ini Shikamaru tidak menginap maka dari itu Ino harus bisa berbicara dengan Sakura sendiri. Dia memutuskan untuk menunggu Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan mungkin akan mengajaknya ngobrol baik-baik diruang makan. Akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya Ino memasang makanan enak untuk Sakura agar obrolannya nanti bisa nyaman.

Ino bergegas pergi kedapur dan memulai memasak, itu adalah sekitar jam 9 pagi, tidak perlu ditanya kenapa Sakura tidak sekolah hari itu, siapapun yang mengalami hal seperti Sakura pasti tidak ada mood untuk melakukan apa-apa.

"Nah, sudah siaap, sekarang tinggal menunggu Sakura keluar." Ucap Ino sambil mencicipi makanannya yang enak itu.

Sambil menunggu Sakura, Ino membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu, dan begitu dia keruang makan lagi, terlihat makannaya belum ada yang menyentuhnya sama sekali, saat itu dia tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk menonton TV, dan saat ini jarum jam sudah menunjukkan kearah 12 tepat, Ino mulai merasa khawatir kenapa Sakura belum juga keluar.

Sampai pada akhirnya jarum jam menunjukkan kearah jam 3, kini Ino sudah habis kesabarannya, dia beranjak dari duduknya dan membuka pintu kamar Sakura dengan kasar, begitu pintu itu terbuka, Ino melihat Sakura yang masih terbaring ditempat tidurnya.

"Kamu tidak mau keluar atau bagaimana?" Tanya Ino yang kesal, namun tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura.

Ino menghampiri Sakura yang ternyata Sakura sudah bangun dan sedang bengong sambil memeluk boneka anjing kesayangannya itu. Karena sangat kesal Ino menarik bangun Sakura dengan paksa, lalu…

PLAAAK

"Mau sampai kapan kau membuatku gila karena khawatir padamu?" geram Ino yang menahan tangis. "kamu tidak keluar dan kamu juga tidak melakukan apa-apa, apa kau mau membunuh anak yang ada didalam perutmu itu?"

Sakura memegang pipi yang tadi ditampar Ino dan kini mulai menangis.

"Aku… takut~" ujar Sakura, "Aku takut… Ino~, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bingung."

"Sakura… seharusnya kamu tidak melakukannya dulu kalau belum siap, setidaknya salah satu dari kalian tahu itu," kata Ino sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Aku tahu…. Aku tahu itu…. Aku memang salah…" ucap Sakura.

"Sakura, lihat aku…" kata Ino sambil merengkuh kedua pipi gadis itu, "Apa kau siap untuk membesarkan anak ini? Aku pasti akan membantumu."

Sakura menatap Ino sambil berfikir, dan betapa kagetnya ketika Ino melihat Sakura…

Menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak siap," jawab Sakura sambil menangis.

Ino hanya terdiam sambil memeluk Sakura kembali.

"Baiklah, kalau itu sudah keputusanmu… kapan kau akan menggugurkan anak itu?" Tanya Ino.

Sakura yang masih menangis meredam rasa tangisnya dulu baru menjawab pertanyaan Ino. "Lusa aku akan menggugurkan."

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Yooo"

…

"Reaksimu itu menyebalkan yah, Sasuke," ucap Shikamaru yang langsung masuk ke apartemen Sasuke.

"Aahhh, mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nadanya yang malas.

"Sudah lama saja aku tidak melihat wajah tengilmu itu, apa kabar? Katanya kau tekan kontrak drama?"

"Sudah kubatalkan semua, aku tidak mood melakukan itu semua," jawab Sasuke sambil duduk disofanya.

"Oh begitu," Shikamaru yang sudah mengambil minuman dikulkas Sasuke kini duduk disamping pemuda bermata onyx itu.

"Sudah tahu berita baru?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak tertarik."

"Tentang Sakura?"

"…"

"Kurasa kau ingin tahu."

"Cepat katakan, jangan bertele-tele!"

"Hahaha, iyaa, kau sangat berubah Sasuke, jadi lebih dingin.

"….."

"Kau tahu," kata Shikamaru yang membuat jeda di kalimatnya, dan menyambungnya lagi, "Sakura hamil."

Terlihat wajah Sasuke yang sangat amat kaget saat ini.

"Kau… bercanda…"

"aku serius," jawab Shikamaru sambil meminum minumannya.

"T-tapi… bagai…"

"Sasuke, ketika kau berpura-pura menjadi Naruto, apakah kau melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya?"

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!" bentak Sasuke, "Aku tidak akan melakukan itu saat dia melihatku sebagai Naruto! Aku juga tidak mau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!"

"Bagus kalau begitu, berarti itu benar-benar anak Naruto." Kata Shikamaru.

"Lalu… lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura sekarang? Siapa yang akan mendukungnya?" Tanya Sasuke yang sangat mencemaskan Sakura.

"Belum ada kabar baru dari Ino, saat ini dia…" kalimat Shikamaru terputus karena merasakan hpnya bergetar, dan itu adalah sms dari Ino, begitu melihat isi dari sms Ino, Shikamaru menatap kearah Sasuke dan memperlihatkan isi sms dari Ino tersebut.

"Sepertinya Sakura belum siap untuk hal ini," ucap Shikamaru.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Sakura, tapi… apa kau yakin?" Tanya Ino sekali lagi pada adik angkatnya itu yang ini tiduran di pahanya.

"Ng… aku tidak tahu… aku hanya masih merasa belum siap saja…" jawab Sakura dengan nada yang lemas.

"Aku temani yah," tawar Ino.

"Tidak usah, lusa kan Ino ada pemotretan, aku sendiri saja," tolak Sakura sambil tersenyum lemah.

Ino mengelus lembut kepala yang berada diatas pahanya itu.

"Sakura… kalau ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, katakan saja yah."

Sakura yang mendengar kata-kata itu dari Ino tersenyum lembut.

"iya, terima kasih, Ino."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hari dimana keputusan Sakura pun sudah tiba, kini dia bersiap akan melakukan aborsi dirumah sakit seorang diri, Ino yang sudah berangkat ke lokasi pemotretan meninggalkan pesan pada Sakura yang ditempelkannya dipintu kulas, Sakura membaca pesan yang bertuliskan 'Kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku' itu sambil tersenyum. Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, lalu dengan segenap hati dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen.

Sakura berjalan menuju rumah sakit sambil memegangi perutnya, dia masih bimbang sebenarnya yang dia lakukan ini langkah yang benar atau tidak. Sesampainya didepan rumah sakit, Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mengambil nafas, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, ini lebih gugup dari yang dia bayangkan, lalu dia membuka matanya dan melangkah masuk kedalam rumah sakit itu.

"Cepat sekali datanganya, apa kau sudah memutuskan pilihanmu?" Tanya sang dokter.

"Ya, aku akan mengugurkan janin ini."

"Apa kau yakin nak?"

Sakura terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari dokter yang sudah berumur itu, kalau ditanya yakin atau tidak, Sakura tidak tahu.

"Jangan tegang begitu, kita masih punya sedikit banyak waktu, apa kamu tidak mau menceritakan sesuatu? Agar tegangmu hilang dan mungkin bisa membuatmu menjadi lebih yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Tanya sang dokter.

Sakura yang duduk dihadapannya meremas roknya sendiri.

Cerita?

Tentu saja banyak hal yang ingin diceritakan oleh Sakura, tapi pada siapanya Sakura masih belum bisa percaya pada orang-orang yang menipunya. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menceritakan semua pengalamannya pada dokter itu, dan sang dokter pun mendengarkannya dengan baik sambil memberi nasehat disela-sela cerita Sakura. Begitu Sakura sudah selesai cerita.

"Entah kenapa, begitu cerita semua kepadamu, aku jadi sedikit lega." Ucap Sakura sambil memegang dadanya.

"Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kita tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa, terkadang kita hanya bisa bercerita pada orang yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah kita sendiri, karena kita memerlukan sudut pandang dari orang luar tentang masalah kita." Kata sang dokter sambil tersenyum.

"Begitu yah…"

"Nah, sekarang… apa kamu masih ingin mengugurkan janin itu?" Tanya sang dokter sekali lagi.

Sakura terdiam, dia memejamkan matanya dan mengelus perutnya sekali lagi, ketika dia mantap dengan jawabannya.

"Ya, aku akan mengugurkannya."

* * *

**A/N : maaf yah agak ngaret, kalian tahu kan kemaren FFN error.. jangankan publish, log in pun g bisa =_=**

**yaa, chapter 14 selesai... tadinya aku mau namatin sampe chapter 15, tapi kayanya lebih deh, hehehee... minta dukungannya terus yaaah... thank youuu... XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Love Between**

**Disclaimer : Naruto always Masashi Kishimoto's belonging**

**Rated : T-M**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**~Sakura's POV~**

Ketika aku berbaring ditempat tidur yang tinggi ini, bisa kurasakan jantungku berdetak tidak karuan, bukan karena sedang jatuh cinta, aku… aku takut… saat aku melihat alat yang akan masuk kedalam rahimku itu, alat yang berbentuk lonjong dan tumpul itu akan melebar ketika sudah masuk didalam rahimku dan mengambil isi disana.

Aku memejamkan mataku sekali lagi, kuremas seprai yang berwarna putih itu, sebelum suntik bius mengenai kulitku, aku tersentak…

Aku sangat takut~

"Nona?"

Aku tidak menjawab panggilan dokter itu, kututup mataku yang kini sudah mengeluarkan air mata yang lumayan deras. Bisa kurasakan tangan dokter itu menyentuh kepalaku dan mengelusnya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan? Apa kamu mau berubah pikiran?"

"Uh..huuhu… huhuuuuu..~~" yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya menangis. Tangisan yang sangat dalam.

"A-Aku.. hik…huhuuu… aku bi…ngung…ini…ini perbuatan yang…hiks…dosa…"

"Kalau kau bingung, itu akan membuat situasi bertambah parah… kalau kau membiarkan janin ini tumbuh tanpa keinginanmu, dia akan tumbuh menjadi bayi yang tidak sehat,."

Aku tahu, aku tahu itu… hanya saja, apa yang bisa kulakukan sendirian? Walaupun Ino bilang akan membantuku, tapi tetap saja hatiku merasa kacau. Aku ingin Naruto dan dirikulah yang merawat bayi ini.

"L-lakukan…"

Kataku sambil menghapus air mataku sedikit-sedikit.

"Lakukan saja… jangan hiraukan tangisanku, bius saja aku…"

Aku melihat tatapan dokter yang sedikit ragu itu, dia ragu karena melihat diriku yang lebih ragu, perlahan kurasakan tangan dokter itu membuka bajuku sampai keatas pinggang dan akan menyuntikkan obat bius kedalam perutku. Aku menutup mataku erat-erat, sampai aku mendengar suara gebrakan yang sangat keras.

BRAAAAAAK

Aku terkejut, begitu pula sang dokter, dan yang membuatku lebih kaget lagi… orang yang menggebrak pintu itu adalah…

"Sa…suke?"

Kenapa?

Kenapa Sasuke ada ditempat ini?

Aku makin panic ketika melihat Sasuke menghampiriku dengan wajahnya yang ngos-ngosan dan penuh keringat itu, bisa kutebak dia pasti lari kesini.

PLAAAAK

"Mau sampai kapan kau membuat Naruto merasa sedih dialam sana HAH!"

aku terdiam, merasakan tamparan dari Sasuke yang sangat perih itu, dan aku juga tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"ikut aku!"

Sasuke meraih tanganku dan menyeretku keluar dari kamar aborsi itu.

"S-Sasuke tungguu…"

Tapi Sasuke tidak mendengarkan omonganku, dia tetap menggenggam tanganku dengan erat sampai aku merasa kesakitan, tangannya gemetar dan berkeringat… Sasuke… apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?

**~Normal's POV~**

Dokter yang sedang memegang jarum suntik di kamar aborsi itu terdiam ketika Sakura dibawa pergi oleh Sasuke.

"Ckckck… anak muda jaman sekarang…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"S-Sasuke… sakiiit~~" rintih Sakura yang ditarik keluar kerumah sakit.

Sasuke membawanya kemobil dan memasukkan Sakura kedalam dengan paksa, saat ini Sasuke memang kasar pada Sakura karena dia sangat marah pada gadis itu.

Marah karena apa?

"Kita… mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura yang sedikit takut melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang dingin.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan menyalakan mesin mobil lalu menjalankan mobil itu dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang kencang. Sakura sangat takut, karena tidak pernah dia melihat Sasuke semarah ini, tidak… dia tidak pernah melihat orang yang dia kenal sebelumnya semarah ini.

Disepanjang perjalanan Sakura hanya bisa sedikit-sedikit melirik kearah Sasuke yang sedang menyetir dengan wajah serius, gadis itu masih berfikir, akan diajak kemana oleh Sasuke saat ini, tiba-tiba Sakura merasa kecepatan mobil itu memelan dan akhirnya berhenti di…

"Tidak…" ucap Sakura dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.

Terdengar Sasuke membuka pintu dan keluar lalu berlari kearah pintu Sakura dan membuka pintu Sakura lalu menarik lengannya dengan kasar.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mauuu!" tolak Sakura yang menahan tubuhnya agar tetap berada di dalam mobil.

"Aku akan membuatmu mau!" geram Sasuke yang langsung meraih tubuh Sakura, dan menopang tubuh Sakura dibahunya.

"Tidaaaakk! Lepaskan aku! Huhuuuuu! Sasukee~ aku mohoon… aku tidak mau kesiniii~~" teriak Sakura sambil memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke menjatuhkan Sakura kerumput dengan pelan dan Sakura berusaha untuk bangkit dan lari dari tempat itu sambil menangis, tapi Sasuke berhasil menahan lengannya dan menarik wajah Sakura agar melihat sebuah foto yang tertera dibatu nisan itu.

"Lihat…" ucap Sasuke dengan nada menekan, "Apa kau sudah melupakannya? Melupakan senyumannya dan betapa sayangnya dia padamu?"

"Huuu..huhuuuu…" Sakura hanya bisa mennagis dengan posisi kepala yang dipegangi oleh Sasuke untuk memaksa gadis itu agar melihat batu nisan, makam dari Naruto.

"Ingatanmu sudah kembali… tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah sedetikpun untuk mengunjunginya?"

Sakura masih terus menangis dia menangis makin sesungukan sambil perlahan menyentuh batu nisan Naruto.

"Maaf… maafkan aku…Sasuke~~"

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku, minta maaf pada Naruto!" ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Maaf… akuu… aku hanya belum bisa menerima… kepergiannya…"

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke sambil menyentuh pipi Sakura yang kali ini dengan sangat lembut, "Apa kau pikir aku menerima semua ini?"

Omongan Sasuke membuat hati Sakura tersentak, sekilas dia mengingat ucapan Shikamaru yang pernah dilontarkan padanya saat dikamar. _'bukan hanya kamu yang sedih kehilangan Naruto, aku… Ino, Hinata, Akatsuki… dan coba kau pikirkan Sasuke… dia adalah teman Naruto dari kecil… kesedihannya itu lebih mendalam dari pada dirimu.'_

**~Sakura's POV~**

Mengingat omongan itu, air mataku menjadi sangat deras, karena… Sasuke yang kini aku lihat bukan lagi Sasuke yang berwajah tenang dan dingin. Tapi…

Sasuke menangis.

Dia menangis…

Tangisan yang sepertinya dia tahan selama ini, aku merasakannya, tangan Sasuke yang gemetar memegang bahuku, suaranya yang tertahan karena hisakan tangisnya yang dalam… ahhh~ kenapa aku bodoh sekali, merasa akulah satu-satunya orang yang kehilangan Naruto.

Ternyata, Sasuke lebih terluka dariku.

"Sasu… ke…"

Sasuke tidak menoleh padaku, dia tetap menunduk menatap rerumputan hijau yang bergoyang karena angin. Perlahan aku memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang kurasa sama rapuhnya denganku, dan Sasuke membalas pelukanku dengan erat, seolah kami saling menenangkan satu sama lain.

Tidak berkata apa-apa.

Tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Hanya suara tangis dan pelukan yang terjadi disana.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Apa Sasuke sudah pergi?"

"Sudah, begitu dapat pesan darimu dia langsung bergegas menuju rumah sakit."

Ino dan Shikamaru bertemu dilokasi pemotretan tempat Ino bekerja, kini Ino sedang istirahat jadi dia memutuskan untuk bersama Shikamaru sebentar.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak mau Sakura salah mengambil langkah," ucap Ino dengan wajah murung.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke pasti bisa mengatasinya, jangan lupa… dia itu Sasuke Uchiha loh."

Ino tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya, "Terima kasih yah Shikamaru," ucap Ino sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya di lengan kanan laki-laki itu.

"Ino…"

"Yah?" Ino menjawab sambil tidak memandang Shikamaru.

Shikamaru perlahan melepas pelukan Ino dan meraih pipi Ino lalu menciumnya, ciuman yang sangat lembut dan nyaman, begitu Shikamaru melepaskan ciumannya.

"Menikahlah denganku," ucap Shikamaru sambil menunjukkan cincin berlian yang berada dikotak kecil berwarna merah.

Ino benar-benar terkejut, dia menutup mulutnya yang menganga itu dengan mata yang berair.

"K-kau…"

"Rencananya, aku ingin melamarmu saat kondisi Sakura sudah benar-benar stabil, tapi aku sangat tidak sabar, aku takut kau berpaling pada orang lain."

"Bodoh!" teriak Ino sambil memukul lengannya lalu memeluknya, "Mana mungkin aku berpaling darimu."

"Jadi… jawabannya?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil menempelkan keningnya pada Ino.

Ino tersenyum sambil sedikit mengeluarkan air mata kebahagiaannya, "Ya… aku mau."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Aku dan Sasuke sudah tidak menangis lagi, kita juga sudah tidak lagi berpelukan, kini kami berdua hanya memandangi foto Naruto yang terpajang rapih di batu nisan tersebut.

"Alasanku kenapa aku tidak mau kesini…" kataku tiba-tiba dan itu membuat Sasuke menoleh kearahku.

"selain aku belum bisa menerima kepergian Naruto… aku takut… takut aku menjadi tidak sadarkan diri dengan apa yang akan kulakukan, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi yang akan mendukungku…"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Apa kau tidak menganggap keberadaan Ino? Sasori?"

"Ino pasti suatu saat akan pergi dari kehidupanku, begitu pula kak Sasori… aku… takut kesepian…"

"Sakura! Kalau itu yang kau takuti, aku akan menemanimu, aku akan mendukungmu seumur hidupku, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kalau Ino dan Sasori akan pergi suatu saat nanti meninggalkanmu, maka aku akan tetap terus disisimu, sampai kapanpun!"

Hatiku bergerak dengan apa yang Sasuke ucapkan untukku.

"Aku bersumpah, dihadapan Naruto," Sasuke mengatakan itu sambil memegang batu nisan dan menatapnya lalu beralih menatapku, "aku akan membahagiakanmu, karena itu… berikan aku kesempatan… Sakura."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dihadapanku?

Membuang harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha yang angkuh itu?

"Sasuke… ini seperti bukan dirimu…" kataku sambil membuang mukaku.

"Sakura… tolong… cobalah lihat aku."

Sasuke, dia tidak memperdulikan pendapatku… apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku menerimanya?

"Aku… tidak bisa melupakan Naruto," ucapku sambil memandangi foto Naruto dengan tatapanku yang sayu.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk melupakannya, aku juga tidak mau kamu melupakan Naruto."

Aku terdiam.

Naruto… apa yang harus kukatakan?

"Yang kuminta… berikan kesempatan padaku untuk menjadi tumpuan bagi hidupmu," Sasuke berucan sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke…. Perutku?

Aku menatap Sasuke dengan setengah kaget dan bingung.

"Kita rawat janin ini, karena ini adalah peninggalan Naruto yang sangat berharga… kamu tidak usah bingung dengan semua biayanya nanti, aku akan menanggungnya, aku juga akan merawatmu bersama janin ini."

Apa?

Kenapa…

Sasuke mau melakukan hal sejauh ini?

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke padaku yang meunduk dengan tangannya yang masih memegang perutku.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya…"

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menempel diperutku dan merubahnya menjadi penyangga dagunya.

"Kenapa kamu mau melakukan semua ini?" tanyaku dengan wajah bingung.

Aku melihat senyuman di bibir Sasuke, senyuman yang lembut dan hangat.

"Itu sudah jelas… karena aku mencintaimu dan menyayangi Naruto."

Aahh~

Jawaban Sasuke membuat hatiku yang sepertinya membeku, kini merasa hangat. Aku tersenyum pada Sasuke lalu menatap Naruto dan memeluk batu nisan itu, aku pejamkan mataku sambil berucap.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Bisa kurasakan udara yang ternyata hangat itu, dan aku yakin… Naruto setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke tadi, karena aku merasa Naruto sedang tersenyum pada kami yang sedang duduk didepan makamnya ini.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Ino's POV~**

Lama.

Sakura lama sekali.

Ini sudah malam!

Aku tidak berani menghubunginya, tidak… lebih tepatnya lagi aku takut mendengar kabarnya, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku ingin sekali memberi tahu kabar gembira tentang pertunanganku dengan Shikamaru… tapi saat ini kondisi Sakura sedang sangat berduka, mana mungkin kan begitu dia datang aku langsung seperti 'hai Sakura, tahu tidak... aku dan Shikamaru bertunangan looh', itu ide gilaaa!

"Ino! Berhentilah mondar-mandir seperti itu!"

"Shikamaru kau tidak mengerti perasaanku~" keluhku pada pacar… ehm, kini tunanganku yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV, tapi pandangannya terganggu karena dari tadi aku mondar-mandir dihadapannya, jelas saja dia sewot.

_Ting noong._

Aku dan Shikamaru saling pandang begitu mendengar bel berbunyi. Dan dengan kompak kami berlari menuju pintu lalu membukanya, dan itu adalah…

"HAAAIIIII, katanya hari ini ada pesta yaah?"

"Tidaak, aku Cuma bilang Shikamaru sudah melamar Ino."

"Aahh, sama sajaa, ayo kita rayakan pertunangan merekaaa!"

Akatsuki…

Entah mengapa ingin sekali aku mengutuk mereka yang tiba-tiba seenaknya saja datang dan masuk ke apartemenku, dan lebih kesal lagi… Shikamaru… malah cengengesan bersama mereka!

"Ino."

Aku menoleh pada suara yang memanggilku, ah… Sasori.

"Bagaimana Sakura?" tanyanya dengan wajah cemas.

Baru saja aku mau menjawab, tiba-tiba…

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Aku menoleh lagi kearah pintu, dan itu adalah Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sakura… bagaimana?" tanyaku sambil memegang lengannya, entah mengapa aku seperti melihat Sakura yang berbeda, pandangannya lebih jernih dan wajahnya sedikit lebih segar, terlihat seperti beban yang selama ini dibawanya sudah terlepaskan.

"Ino… kak Sasori, maaf yah sudah bikin khawatir," ucap Sakura sambil membungkuk.

Aku bingung melihat tindakan Sakura yang jauh berbeda dari kemarin, aku sedikit melirik kearah Sasuke, dan Sasuke tersenyum seolah mengatakan 'semua telah usai'. Aku membalas senyum Sasuke dengan tawaku.

Aku langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat, "Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi yah."

"Iya," jawab Sakura yang membalas pelukanku.

"Semuanya," ucap Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukanku, "Aku ingin memberi tahu sesuatu."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Saat ini, mereka semua berkumpul diruang tamu, posisinya Ino duduk disofa yang panjang yang disamping kanannya Sakura lalu yang disamping kanannya Sakura adalah Sasuke, Shikamaru duduk dipenyangga sofa sebelah kiri Ino, Sasori duduk disofa tunggal disamping Sasuke dan di sofa tunggal satu lagi adalah Itachi, sedangkan Hidan dan Deidara duduk dilantai sambil menyangga dagunya diatas meja yang terletak ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan, Sakura?" Tanya Itachi sambil meminum minuman yang sudah disediakan oleh Ino sebelumnya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut dan memegang perutnya.

"Aku memutuskan untuk merawat janin ini, aku akan membesarkannya."

"Apa?" semua berucap kaget dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

"Kau yakin Sakura? Aku pikir tadi kau mengugurkannya," ucap Ino sambil memegang tangan Sakura.

"Ya, aku hampir mengugurkannya, sampai Sasuke datang dan menyeretku ke makam Naruto, aku sadar… apa yang kulakukan itu salah."

Itachi menatap adiknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, seorang Sasuke berbuat seperti itu?

"Aku tidak merawatnya sendirian kok," lanjut Sakura, terlihat Sasuke merangkul pundak Sakura dan melanjutkan omongan Sakura. "Aku akan membantunya merawat anak ini."

Deidara dan Hidan ternganga lebar, Ino yang juga sedang dirangkul oleh Shikamaru tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke dan Sakura, Itachi saling tatap dengan Sasori dengan pandangan seperti 'akhirnya'.

"Ekspresimu menyebalkan yah Hidan, Deidara," geram Sasuke yang tersenyum namun menimbulkan urat marah didahinya.

"M-maaf… tapi… itu anakmu?" Tanya Hidan sambil menunjuk kearah perut Sakura.

"Tidak heran yah kenapa sampai saat ini kamu tidak dapat pacar, bodohnya tak tertolong," ledek Ino sambil melingkarkan tangan didadanya.

"Hahahaa, dasar nenek sihir!" ejek Hidan dengan senyum memaksa.

"Kakek busuk!"

"Sudaah sudaaah!" potong Sasori yang mengambil alih, "Lalu, apa rencana kalian?"

"Kami sudah membicarakannya tadi dihadapan Naruto, aku akan menunggu Sakura sampai bisa melihatku, dan sambil merawat anak yang didalam perutnya, sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan menikahinya." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"HAAAH? Sasuke… tadi kita tidak membicarakan hal itu!" bantah Sakura yang kini wajahnya merona merah.

"Masa? Kalau begitu berarti aku belum memberi tahumu," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Sakura… mulai sekarang, cobalah untuk menatap kedepan, kami semua ada untukmu disini," ucap Ino smabil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum manis pada Ino lalu tertawa, "Iya, hehehee."

"Akhirnya Sakura tertawaaaa," ucap Deidara sambil mengeluarkan air mata kebahagiaannya.

"Jangan berlebihan!" sewot Hidan. "Ah, aku juga mau mengungkapkan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Deidara itu homo," ucap Hidan.

Dan itu membuat semua orang yanga da disitu bengong menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Hidan.

BLETAAAKK!

"JANGAN BIKIN GOSSIP SEMBARANGAN BRENGSEEKK! AKU MASIH SUKA WANITAA!" bentak Deidara sambil menjitak Hidan memakai gelas.

"Aww! Sialan! Aku kan Cuma bercanda, kau mau membunuhku yah!" sewot Hidan.

"Candaanmu sama sekali tidak lucuu!" gertak Deidara sambil menendang lengan Hidan.

"Ahahahahhahahaa."

Saat itu terdengar seluruh orang yang tertawa dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Oh iya… aku juga belum memberi tahumu Sakura," ucap Ino tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku dan Shikamaru resmi tunangan hari ini," ucap Ino sambil menunjukkan jarinya yang sudah terlingkarkan cincin berlian yang indah.

Sakura sedikit tersentak hatinya, disatu sisi dia sangat senang akhirnya Ino mendapatkan kebahagiaannya, disisi lain, dia sedikit tidak rela Ino meninggalkannya.

"S-Selamat yah… Ino."

* * *

**A/N : yeaaay, aku tepat waktuuu... XD**

**anuu, aku minta saraan dong buat acara pernikahannya shikamaru dan Ino... hehehehee**

**makasih yaaah...**

**XD**

**and thanks untuk review2nyaaaa.. XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Love Between**

**Disclaimer : Naruto always Masashi Kishimoto's belonging**

**Rated : T-M**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**~Ino's POV~**

Sejuk.

Sejuk sekali udara dipagi hari.

Oke, kalian pasti bingung kenapa seorang Ino Yamanaka bangun pagi hari disaat tidak ada jadwal pemotretan, bisa dibilang ini tidak terlalu pagi, saat ini adalah jam 9, dan bagiku ini masih sangat pagi, hahahhaa…

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku keatas dan menghirup udara dibelakang beranda apartemenku, kupandangi pemandangan dari tempat yang biasanya aku dan Sakura tempati kalau disaat malam kami berbagi cerita, aku menoleh kebelakang yang langsung pandangan ruang makan dan ruang TV, aku melihat beberapa tumpukkan kardus yang sudah tersusun rapih disana.

"Inooo, mana lagi yang mau kamu bawa?" tanya Sakura yang sedang berada dikamarku.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya yang sedang berada di kamarku, aku lihat dirinya yang sedang sibuk melipati pakaian dan memasukkannya kedalam koper.

"Sakura, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, kamu istirahat saja, lihat perutmu sudah besar begitu."

Ya…

Kini umur kandungan Sakura sudah 5 bulan, sudah 5 bulan sejak keputusan Sakura akan merawat janin itu bersama Sasuke, dan selama itu pula kami menghabiskan waktu bersama berdua sebelum saat ini tiba.

Saat dimana aku harus meninggalkan adikku yang paling kusayang.

Karena…

Mulai hari ini, aku akan tinggal bersama Shikamaru, walaupun kami belum resmi menikah, tapi Shikamaru ingin kami belajar hidup berdua, agar saat menikah nanti tidak kaget.

"Tadi malam kan aku tidak sempat membantumu, makanya hari ini biarkan aku membantumu."

Inilah Sakuraku.

Sangat perhatian dan peduli pada diriku yang sangat malas dan berantakan ini.

"Sakura," aku menghampirinya dan memegang lengannya, "Barang yang belum kurapikan hanya baju-bajuku, aku bisa meminta tolong pada Shikamaru nanti kalau dia datang, saat ini temani aku dulu yah."

Aku menarik Sakura ke beranda dan duduk di kursi yang satu berwarna pink yang mana itu adalah milik Sakura dan satu lagi berwarna kuning yang mana itu adalah milikku, ada meja kecil berbentuk bundar diantara kedua kursi itu dan aku sudah menyediakan teh hangat untuk kami berdua.

"Sudah lama yah kita pagi-pagi tidak merasakan suasana seperti ini," ucap Sakura sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Ya, karena kamu sudah berhenti sekolah saja, makanya kita bisa seperti ini lagi," jawabku sambil meminum teh hangat.

"Hihihihi, ya, aku terpaksa berhenti, padahal nilai-nilaiku bagus."

"Makanya jangan nakal, jadi sayang kan sekolahmu," kataku menasehatinya, "Lalu, apa kata teman-temanmu?"

"Yang tahu tentang keadaanku hanya Lee saja, aku juga meminta guru untuk menyembunyikannya, kalau yang lain hanya tahu kalau aku berhenti karena harus bekerja, soalnya kamu sudah mau menikah."

Aku melihat sosok Sakura yang sepertinya sudah sangat dewasa, badannya yang masih tetap langsing dan berisi itu serta rambut pinknya yang panjang sepinggang membuatku terus memandaninya, mungkin kalau aku pria aku juga akan jatuh cinta padanya.

"Sakura, apa kau ingat, dulu waktu kamu masih SD ada anak laki-laki yang mengganggumu?" tanyaku yang sedang ingin sekali bernostalgia.

"Hahaha, iya aku ingat, aku sangat ingat kejadian itu, saat itu kamu sangat marah dan memukul laki-laki itu."

"Hahahaha, iyaa, aku sangat marah saat dia menyibak rok mu, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, sepertinya dia suka padamu, karena anak SD kalau suka sama seseorang, dia akan terus mengganggunya," ucapku dengan cangkir teh yang masih kugenggam.

_Ting noooong._

Ah, itu pasti Shikamaru, kenapa datangnya cepat sekali sih, tidak tahu apa aku dan Sakura sedang asyik ngobrol.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih duduk di beranda dan membuka pintu, benar saja… Shikamaru datang, begitu aku mempersilahkan dia masuk, dia mengecup bibirku dengan lembut sambil membawakan…

"Jus Strawberry?"

"Untuk Sakura, agar bayinya nanti wangi Strawberry," jawab Shikamaru sambil menyengir.

"Memang ada hubungannya?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"Tentu ada," jawab Shikamaru dengan yakin.

"Wah, terima kasih yah," ucap Sakura yang menghampiri kami.

"Bagaimana kabar kandunganmu?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengelus perut Sakura.

Aku tersenyum lembut, Shikamaru selalu bilang padaku kalau dia benar-benar menganggap Sakura sebagai adiknya, dia bahkan sangat menunggu kelahiran bayi itu.

"Kenapa yang ditanya hanya kandunganku saja?" sewot Sakura sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hahaha, maaf maaf, kamu apa kabar Sakura? Hei ibumu sensi sekali yah," aku tersenyum kecil saat Shikamaru berbicara didepan perut Sakura.

"Ino, aku tidak bisa lama-lama, jam 1 nanti ada pemotretan, jadi sehabis membawa barang-barangmu aku tidak bisa membereskannya dulu, mungkin nanti malam aku.."

"Biar aku yang membereskannya," potongku sembari menghampiri calon suamiku itu dan membenarkan kerah bajunya yang sedikit tidak rapih itu, "Kamu bekerja saja,cari uang yang banyak, agar aku tidak kelaparan saat menikah denganmu."

"Hahahaha, sindiranmu menohok sekali yah."

"Sakura, kalau aku berangkat sekarang tidak apa-apa kan? Besok aku akan mengunjungimu lagi," tanyaku pada Sakura yang sudah duduk disofa, sepertinya orang hamil itu tidak tahan berdiri lama yah.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa kok, aku juga sudah biasa ditinggal Ino pemotretan dulu," jawab Sakura smabil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Shikamaru tolong Bantu aku menyiapkan barang-barang yang belum dirapihkan," kataku sambil menarik lengannya.

**~Sakura's POV~**

Hihihihi…

Aku sangat senang melihat hubungan Ino dan Shikamaru, dan aku sangat salut pada Ino, dia begitu bijaksana menangani perasaannya pada Sai, padahal dulu aku tahu betapa cintanya dia dengan Sai, namun usaha Shikamaru juga hebat untuk membuat Ino berpaling padanya.

Dari pada aku…

Aku sendiri masih selalu terbayang sosok Naruto, padahal aku dan Sasuke sudah mulai resmi pacaran. Yaah, walaupun dia tidak pernah memintaku menjadi pacarnya, hanya saja hubungan kami memang sudah seperti layaknya orang pacaran. Awalnya aku tidak yakin Sasuke akan konsisten dengan omongannya, karena… yaah kalian tahu sendiri, Sasuke itu dulunya playboy.

Tapi, selama 5 bulan ini Sasuke benar-benar menunjukkan keseriusannya pada omongannya saat didepan makam Naruto, dia sangat memperhatikan kesehatanku dan kandunganku, dia bahkan mengunjungiku setiap hari, dan dia menyempatkan waktu luangnya disaat pemotretan hanya untuk menemuiku, dan jujur saja… itu membuatku senang.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku, dan aku melihat fotoku bersama Naruto kuraih bingkai kecil itu dan kupandangi sambil tersenyum.

Naruto…

Sudah 5 bulan berlalu sejak kepergianmu…

Sampai saat ini, aku masih sangat merindukanmu…

Aku mengelus perutku yang sudah membesar itu.

Bisakah kau lihat? Anak ini, anak kita… beberapa bulan lagi akan segera lahir, aku harap dia akan mirip sepertimu.

Aku memejamkan mataku, sampai pada ketukan di pintu kamarku membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Sakura, kami pergi sekarang yah," ucap Ino yang berpamitan padaku, ketika aku melihatnya, dia sudah memakai pakaian rapih dan menenteng tasnya yang kecil, lalu tasnya yang besar?

Tentu saja Shikamaru yang membawanya.

"Kardus-kardus ini aku akan menyicil membawanya, nanti akan ada tukang yang datang kesini," jelas Shikamaru.

"Okay," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Keadaan sunyi sejenak.

Aku dan Ino saling pandang dan tersenyum, perlahan Ino mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan memelukku dengan pelan.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu," ucap Ino ditelingaku.

Aku membalas pelukan Ino dengan erat.

"Aku lebih akan merindukan kemalasanmu, Ino."

Aku sedikit meledeknya agar suasana kami tidak terlalu sedih, tapi ledekanku tidak berhasil membuat Ino tertawa, dia malah lebih mengeratkan pelukannya padaku dan sedikit terisak dibelakangku. Aku menatap Shikamaru yang berada dibelakang kami dan saling tersenyum lemah.

"Kamu harus sering mengunjungiku yah," pintaku pada Ino.

"Pasti! Aku pasti sering kesini," jawab Ino yang kini sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kami berangkat yah, Sakura," pamit Shikamaru.

Aku tersenyum pada mereka yang mulai beranjak keluar dari apartemen ini, begitu mereka menutup pintu, lambaianku jadi menurun, ingin sekali aku mengantarnya kebawah, tapi Ino dan Shikamaru melarangku karena aku sedang hamil dan tidak boleh lelah. Mereka itu terlalu overprotected deh.

Sekarang, aku sendirian…

Tidak berbuat apa-apa…

Tidak berbicara dengan siapa-siapa…

….

Aku termenung sebentar, lalu beranjak keruang TV untuk membunuh rasa jenuhku yang tiba-tiba saja muncul, aku menyalakan TV dan tiba-tiba saja muncul iklan yang dibintangi oleh Sasuke, yaah.. kuakui, Sasuke memang sangat tampan, dan fans nya itu lebih banyak dari Naruto, aku kapok jalan dengannya, dikejar fans sebanyak itu benar-benar membuat stress.

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan cepat, tukang-tukang yang mengambil kardus pun berdatangan dan meminta izin padaku untuk mengambil kardus Ino, aku mengizinkannya dan menanda tangani beberapa helai kertas untuk jadi bukti pemindahan barang itu.

Begitu semua tukang itu sudah pergi, saat ini jarum jam menuju angka 4. sudah sore… waktu berjalan begitu cepat, jujur aku sangat bosan. Iseng-iseng aku berjalan kearah kamar mandi, aku melihat kedepan cermin yang biasanya disitu terletak 2 buah sikat gigi, kini aku hanya bisa melihat sikat gigi punyaku seorang, semua peralatan mandi Ino sudah tidak ada, itu membuatku merasa tambah kesepian, rasanya sangat beda ketika Ino sedang pergi pemotretan sampai berbulan-bulan. Padahal belum ada 1x24 jam Ino pergi dari sini, tapi aku sudah sangat merindukannya.

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar, aku berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil gelas untuk minum, lagi-lagi aku melihat kejanggalan, gelas yang biasanya Ino pakai sekarang sudah tidak ada, dia benar-benar membawa semua barang-barangnya.

Aahh… aku ingin sekali menangis, tapi aku tidak boleh menangis diatas kebahagiaan Ino, itu jahat namanya… aku berjalan membuka kulkas dan menuangkan air dingin lalu meneguknya, dan entah kenapa rasanya ingin sekali mengunjungi kamar Ino, tapi aku yakin, semua isi kamar itu pasti sudah kosong, tapi aku ingin mencoba kesana.

Maka berjalanlah diriku kearah kamar Ino, kini aku berdiri didepan pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat itu, perlahan kupegang gagang pintu dan kubuka perlahan, ketika aku melihat seluruh ruangan kamar itu…

Mataku terbelalak…

Air mataku langsung mengalir perlahan…

Ino…

Tidak ada satupun barang yang dia bawa dari kamar itu… kenapa? Apa ini menandakan dia akan kembali mengunjungiku? Apa ini berarti dia masih mau menginap disini?

Aku menutup kedua mulutku sambil memejamkan mataku yang mengeluarkan air mata.

Ino…

Terima kasih… ini merupakan sebuah pesan untukku bahwa kamu tetap berada disisiku walaupun sudah tidak tinggal disini lagi.

Perlahan aku berlutut dipintu masuk kamar Ino.

Sedih…

Sedih sekali rasanya membayangkan hari-hari tanpa Ino disini.

"Hiks…hiks…"

Aku menangis sendiri, memang seperti inilah aku sekarang, gampang sekali menangis, aku juga bingung kenapa aku jadi gampang sekali menangis. Aku terus menangis sambil berlutut di lantai, sampai ada suara yang membuatku menegakkan kepalaku yang tertunduk dan terbenam tangan itu.

"kenapa hobby sekali menangis sendirian sih?" ucap suara itu sambil mengelus kepalaku.

Aku menatapnya, menatap mata onyxnya yang sangat lembut bertemu dengan mata emeraldku.

"Aku… hobbyku memasaak~~" ucapku sambil meneruskan tangisanku.

"Iyaa iyaa, ayo bangun, nanti masuk angin," Sasuke meraih kedua lenganku dan berusaha membangunkanku dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Kapan datang? kok aku tidak mendnegar suara bel?" tanyaku sambil berpegangan dengan lengan Sasuke.

"Pintu tidak dikunci aku sudah mengetuknya tapi tidak ada jawaban."

...

Sasuke menatapku dalam-dalam, dan...

"Sudah makan?"

….

Pertanyaan yang sangat kuhindari.

"Hehehehe…"

"Aku tidak meminta jawaban ketawa!" kata Sasuke yang sewot.

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang galak kalau sudah mengenai masalah kondisiku.

"Ino baru saja pergi…" ucapku yang masih sedikit terisak, "Aku sediiih~~"

Entah kenapa, kalau dihadapan Sasuke, sekarang aku menjadi terlihat seperti anak kecil dan lebih manja. Sasuke menghampiriku dan mengangkat wajahku lalu menghapus air mataku.

"Kalau kau janji akan makan dengan teratur, aku janji akan selalu membawamu ke tempat Ino kalau kau rindu padanya," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah serius, dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku.

"Janji?" tanyaku pada Sasuke.

"Aku janji," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum, "Nah, sekarang kamu harus makan, kita lihat ada apa di kulkas yang bisa kau makan dan tidak mengganggu perkembangan bayinya."

"Apa saja boleh," jawabku sambil duduk diruang makan.

"Tidak bisa begitu! Kamu harus hati-hati dalam memilih makanan, bagaimana kalu nanti bayinya keracunan?"

Wah..

Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke benar-benar khawatir, aku sangat senang ada yang memperhatikanku dan calon bayiku… Sasuke benar-benar calon ayah yang baik.

"Kali ini biar aku yang memasak, wanita hamil nonton TV saja sana."

Walaupun ucapannya ketus namun Sasuke itu sangat penuh kasih sayang, aku bisa merasakannya itu.

Aku melakukan apa yang Sasuke perintahkan padaku, aku bersandar diruang TV, dan bisa kucium aroma masakan yang sangat wangi, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Sasuke jago memasak, aku sedikit mengintip sosok Sasuke yang berada di dapur, dan…

"Hahahahahhahaa."

"Berisik! Aku hanya tidak mau bajuku kotor!"

Aku sangat tertawa geli melihat dia… Sasuke! Seorang Sasuke Uchiha memakai celemek berwarna pink?

"Sasuke, izinkan aku memotretmu.." pintaku yang langsung mengambil kamera.

"Sakuraaa~, jangan meledekku," keluhnya sambil membalik-balikkan makanan yang ada di pengorengan.

Aku tidak mau mendengarkannya, aku bergegas mengambil kameraku yang terletak dimeja kamar dan kembali ke dapur, namun Sasuke sudah tidak memakai celemek itu lagi dan makanannya sudah siap saji di meja makan.

"Sasuke kau tidak seruu~" seruku sambil mengembungkan pipiku.

"Sudahlah, itu artinya anda kurang beruntung, silahkan coba lain waktu kalau ada kesempatan," ucap Sasuke sambil mendorongku pelan kearah bangku yang sudah ditariknya didekat meja makan.

Aku mendudukinya dan menyantap makanan yang baru saja dimasak oleh Sasuke.

"Waah, enaak… ngga nyangka kamu bisa masak," ucapku sambil melahap makanan itu.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku hanya bisa apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Main perempuan," jawabku tanpa pikir panjang.

…

Bisa kurasakan Sasuke terdiam saat aku mengatakan itu, aku juga tidak bermaksud menyindir masa lalunya, hanya saja terkadang aku selalu berucap apa yang ingin kuucapkan tanpa disaring terlebih dahulu.

"Yaah, namanya juga kamu, Sakura," hela Sasuke tersenyum sambil menyangga dagunya memakai tangan kanannya yang diatas meja itu.

Aku terkekeh kecil padanya, tapi ini semua belum bisa menghapus rasa rinduku pada Ino yang baru tadi pagi pergi meninggalkanku, tiba-tiba aku berucap menceritakan tentang masa laluku dengan Ino pada Sasuke, aku bercerita panjang lebar sambil tertawa, Sasuke pun tertawa saat mendengar kejadian Ino menghajar anak laki-laki yang menyibak rokku, saat itu aku merasa sedikit lega, aku bercerita terus tentang Ino pada Sasuke, dan dia hanya tersenyum sambil mendengarkan dengan baik ceritaku ini, dan sesekali dia mengelap mulutku yang sedikit belepotan memakai kain.

Sasuke…

Terima kasih…

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Normal's POV~**

Mata emerald yang tadinya tertutup rapat itu ini terbuka perlahan, ketika sudah terbuka seutuhnya, mata itu melihat sekeliling ruangan yang sangat familiar baginya, begitu sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Ah, ini kamarku," ucap dari pemilik mata emerald itu, dia melihat kearah luar jendela yang sedikit tersinari oleh sinarnya mentari pagi itu.

Ketika wanita berambut pink yang panjangnya sepinggang itu bangun dan mengucek matanya, dia melihat ada sosok laki-laki yang sedang duduk dilantai namun setengah badan keatasnya bersender ke kasur yang dekat dengan Sakura.

"S-Sasuke?" panggil gadis berambut pink itu dengan lembut.

'_J-jangan bilang Sasuke semalaman menjagaku?'_ pikir batin Sakura.

"Sasuke… bangun sudah pagi…" panggil Sakura sambil sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Ngh~… Sa…kura…"

Dia mengigau…

Mengigau menyebut nama gadis yang ada dihadapannya, langsung saja wajah Sakura merona merah. Perlahan Sakura mendekati wajah pria yang sedang tidur itu dan menoel dibagian pipinya, Sakura terlihat menikmati kejahilannya itu, sampai-sampai Sasuke mendumel dalam tidurnya.

"Sa-su-ke…" panggil Sakura dengan nada menggoda.

"Ngh… nanti saja Sakura… aku baru saja tidur…"

Sakura terdiam mendengar pengakuan Sasuke yang tidak disadarinya itu, bagaimana bisa Sasuke baru tidur? Dia datang dari tempat pemotretan langsung kesini dan menemani Sakura ngobrol sampai malam dan baru tidur dini hari?

"Sasuke… setidaknya tidurlah dikasur," ucap Sakura yang sudah tidak lagi menjahili kekasihnya itu.

Sakura berusaha keras menggotong Sasuke keatas kasurnya.

"Uurghh! Berat sekali sih," geram Sakura.

Mata Sasuke terbuka sedikit, dia mencium wangi shampoo yang sangat khas dan paling disukainya itu, sadar tidak sadar dia melihat Sakura yang sedang berusaha menopangnya lalu…

BRUUKKKK

"S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke terjatuh dikasur Sakura sambil memeluk Sakura yang tidur disampingnya, dibenamkannya kepala Sasuke dileher Sakura dengan nyaman lalu tangannya yang melingkat dipinggang Sakura, tangan kiri Sasuke mengelus perut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Sasuke… sebenarnya kau tidur atau tidak sih? Hihihihi" kata Sakura sambil mengelus dan memeluk kepala Sasuke yang berada didalam lehernya.

"Hmmmhhh… wangimu… aku sangat suka…" ucap Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya dan mencium leher Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan makin menenggelamkan kepala laki-laki itu di dadanya. Bisa dia rasakan betapa lelahnya Sasuke saat itu.

"Kalau seperti ini kau terlihat lucu, Sasuke."

* * *

**A/N : waah, makasih yah buat saran pernikahannya, bener-bener ketolong deh... XD**

**chapter depan baru akan kubuat sesi pernikahan ino dan shikamaru... XD**

**makasih yaaah... :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Love Between**

**Disclaimer : Naruto always Masashi Kishimoto's belonging**

**Rated : T-M**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

1 bulan terlewati sejak Ino meninggalkan apartemen itu, kini Sakura hanya tingga sendirian, namun Sasuke tidak lalai untuk menjenguk dan menemani Sakura setiap harinya, bahkan sampai menginap. Saat ini, sosok calon ibu berambut pink itu sedang duduk terdiam diruang makan, dia menyangga kedua sikutnya diatas meja dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang mulus itu, sampai sosok laki-laki yang memakai celemek berwarna pink itu datang memberikan sarapan pagi untuknya.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hhhhhh," Sakura hanya menjawab dengan desahan lesunya.

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak suka omelet ini?" tanya Sasuke yang bersiap mengangkat piring itu kembali.

"Bukan… bukan… bukan itu.." jawab Sakura yang langsung mencegah tindakan Sasuke.

"Lalu?"

"….."

"Katakan saja," ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Aku…"

Sasuke memajukan sedikit tubuhnya untuk mendengar omongan Sakura yang pelan itu.

"Aku ingin makan zuppa soup," kata Sakura malu-malu.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membuatnya," kata Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku tidak memintamu membuatkannya."

"Oh, kau ingin memesannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, bukan…"

"….."

"…."

Terjadi kesunyian yang sedikit kikuk diantara Sasuke dan Sakura.

Bukan.

Lebih tepatnya lagi, Sasuke kurang paham maksud dari Sakura.

"Kau mau memesan zuppa soup?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi mencoba memperjelas.

"Tidak… aku… ingin sekali makan zuppa soup…" ucap Sakura yang terhenti dan mengecilkan suaranya yang sudah kecil itu, "Buatan kak Sasori."

Sasuke terdiam.

Shock.

Atau juga bisa dibilang panik.

Inilah saat-saat yang akan datang pada wanita hamil, sepengetahuan Sasuke, biasanya wanita hamil itu selalu ngidam hal-hal yang aneh, dan kini Sakura meminta sesuatu yang sangat aneh… ya, zuppa soup… buatan Sasori? Itupun kalau Sasori bisa membuatnya, kalau tidak?

Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sepertinya sangat menginginkannya, Sasuke yakin… Sakura ngidam.

"M-memangnya, Sasori… bisa membuatnya?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin sekali mencicipi zuppa soup buatan kak Sasori," kata Sakura dengan wajah yang merona.

"Kamu masih suka Sasori yah?" tanya Sasuke yang sedikit cemburu.

"Tidak! Bukan karena itu… aku hanya kepingin saja kok, kenapa kamu malah nyambungnya kesana sih?" ucap Sakura yang sedikit sewot.

Sekedar pemberi tahuan saja… wanita hamil itu sangat sensitive dan gampang marah, untung Sasuke sangat tahu hal-hal tentang wanita, jadi dia bisa memakluminya dan menahan emosinya yang sedikit terpancing karena sewotan Sakura.

"Okay... okay… maaf, aku salah… tapi kenapa harus Sasori?" tanya Sasuke sambil membuka celemeknya.

"Aku tidak tahuu! Pokoknya aku mau ituuu~" rengek Sakura.

Hah… kemana sikapnya yang malu-malu tadi? Entah kenapa sepertinya Sakura sekarang jadi mengeluarkan sifat aslinya?

"Sakura… Sasori sedang ada pembuatan video klip diluar kota, dia baru akan pulang minggu depan, bersabar yah," ucap Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Sakura.

"Baiklah.. tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti bayi ini lahir dia akna terus-teruskan mengeluarkan air liurnya karena saat aku ngidam tidak tersampaikan," ucap Sakura sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

Sasuke terdiam dan membayangkan sosok bayi yang selalu mengeluarkan air liur itu.

"Ah!" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku akan berusaha mencarinya, kamu tunggu sini."

"Ya, hati-hati yaaah," ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

~Sasuke's POV~

Aku mengendarai mobilku sambil menekan-nekan GPS untuk mencari keberadaan Sasori, heran… wanita hamil itu aneh-aneh banget sih kemauannya, pasti lebih enak zuppa soup kalai pesan di restoran dari pada buatan… Sasori?

Hhhhhhh

Aku melihat sinyal Sasori berkedip diGPS, langsung saja dengan kecepatan tinggi aku langusng meluncur ke lokasinya.

Sesampainya disana, aku melihat Sasori dan semua anggota Akatsuki sedang sibuk membuat video klip, dan tentu saja disana juga ada kakakku, Itachi. Aku menunggu mereka selesai pengambilan gambar didalam mobil, dan ketika aku lihat sepertinya sudah selesai, aku turun dari mobilku dan menghampiri mereka yang sedang istirahat.

"Yo," sapaku pada Sasori.

"Sasuke, kau tidak menyapa kakakmu lebih dulu?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah sok sedih.

"ya ya, hai kak…" ucapku malas lalu langsung menoleh kearah Sasori lagi.

"Sasori… aku butuh bantuanmu," pintaku pada pemuda bermabut merah yang sedang meminum minumannya.

"Bantuan apa?"

"Bisakah kau membuat zuppa soup?"

Ok, pertanyaanku memang aneh dan tidak heran semua anggota Akatsuki menghentikan kegiatan mereka untuk menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Bukan untukku, ini untuk Sakura…. Dia ngidam," jelasku sambil menggarku kepalaku.

"A-aku… tidak bisa membuatnya…" jawab Sasori

…

…

Sudah kuduga.

Aku mengambil hpku dan menelepon Sakura, dan ketika aku mendengar sudah diangkat.

"Halo, Sakura… aku sudah berada ditempat Sasori, dan dia bilang dia tidak bisa membuat zuppa soup, kta pesan yang di restoran saja yah,"

"_TIDAK MAUUUUU! POKOKNYA AKU MAU BUATAN KAK SASORIII… BUATAN KAK SASORIII… BUATAN…"_

"Iyaaa! Iyaa iyaa!" potongku agar Sakura tidak lagi berteriak dan membuatku sakit, aku lihat Itachi, Deidara dan Hidan menahan tawanya ketika mendengar teriakan Sakura.

"Sasori akan membuatkannya untukmu, tunggu yah, sebelum itu kamu jangan lupa makan siang," kataku yang takut kalau-kalau dia tidak makan siang gara-gara menunggu zuppa soup.

"Sasori…" panggilku dengan tatapan penuh berharap.

"Aa…" Sasori terdiam. "Kita coba yah."

Akhirnya aku dan Sasori memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat perbelanjaan yang paling lengkap disana, disaat kami menuju kesana, Deidara mencari resep zuppa soup di internet, dan begitu dapat dia langusng mengirimkannya padaku melalui email.

Sesampainya ditempat perbelanjaan, aku dan Sasori langsung mencari bahan-bahan zuppa soup itu, seperti puff pastry, mentega, bawang Bombay, bawang putih, daging ayam, jamur kancing, tepung terigu, susu segar, merica bubuk, garam, krim segar, jamur kancing, dan keju cheddar. Aku mendorong trollynya dan Sasori yang mengambil bahan-bahannya, kami tidak menyadari kalau orang-orang sedang menatap kami, sampai aku mendengar.

"Eh eh lihat deh, itu Sasuke yang dari Trio Wolves kan?"

"Iya, dan itu Sasori dari Akatsuki kan?"

"Kok mereka berduaan begitu sih, belanja bahan-bahan makanan pula… jangan-jangan… mereka homo?"

Begitu mendnegar kata 'homo', aku dan Sasori saling tatap dan…

"Pergi jauh-jauh dariku!" bentakku sambil mendorong Sasori yang entah kenapa rasanya aku geli dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Sialan! Kau yang mengajakku kesini! Dasar junior bebal!" bentak Sasori balik.

Akhirnya dengan menahan rasa malu aku mengikuti Sasori yang menikmati belanjanya itu, ketika sudah berada didepan kasir.

"Waah, kalian terang-terangan sekali yaah," ucap penjaga kasir yang sudah agak tua itu.

"Ehm.. tidak bu… kami bukan…"

"Sudahlah nak, tidak usah malu… jaman sekarang memang sudah banyak kok yang seperti kalian," ibu itu memotong omonganku, menyebalkan! Kalau bukan ibu-ibu sudah kubanting dia.

Ketika ibu itu menyebutkan total belanjaannya, aku pun mengeluarkan dompetku dan membayar semuanya lalu pergi secepatnya dari tempat itu.

"Hei Sasuke! Masa kau tega membiarkanku membawa semua ini?" teriak Sasori yang tambah membuat orang-orang menatap aneh pada kami. Aku mengabaikannya dan cepat-cepat keluar.

Sesampainya ditempat persinggahan Akatsuki, Sasori membuatkan zuppa soup untuk Sakura didapur sedangkan aku… aku beristirahat di ruang Tv dengan santai sambil berbaring.

"HUAHAUHAUHUAHUAAA…."

Dan itu adalah suara tawa yang berasal dari dua laki-laki bodoh yang masih saja belum mempunyai pasangan sampai saat ini, Deidara dan Hidan.

"Jadi kalian dikira homo disana? Ahahahhaa," ucap Deidara.

"Sasuke, seharusnya kau menggandeng tangan Sasori tadi," usul Itachi.

"Lebih baik aku mati," ucapku dengan ketus.

~Normal's POV~

Setelah beberapa menit Sasori bertempur didapur dengan bahan-bahan makanan, akhirnya…

"SELESAAAAAIII, ada yang mau mencobanya?"

Semua terdiam sambil menatap Sasori dengan wajah tidak yakin.

"Ayolaah, aku tidak mau Sakura nanti akan sakit perut jadinya," ucap Sasori yang mengerti tatapan mereka.

"Kenapa bukan kau sendiri saja yang merasakannya?" tanya Hidan.

"Iya iya, biar kalau sakit kamu yang sakit, bukan kami," sambung Deidara.

"Dasar tidak setia kawan!" gerutu Sasori sambil meletakkan 3 mangkok zuppa soup.

"Biar aku yang mencobanya," ucap Itachi yang menghampiri Sasori, diambilnya satu mangkok zuppa soup yang masih panas itu dan dicicipinya oleh Itachi dengan pelan, begitu mencobanya.

…..

Itachi terdiam…

Dan yang lain hanya menatap Itachi dengan ekspresi penasaran, seperti apa sih rasa zuppa soup buatan koki dadakan ini?

"E….ENAAAAK!" ucap Itachi sambil menelan semua soup yang masih panas itu. "P-PANAAASSSS!"

"Sasuke, kenapa kakakmu itu bodoh sekali sih?" tanya Hidan dengan tampang datar ketika melihat Itachi bolak-balik mencari air.

"Baiklah, Sasori… aku ambil satu untuk Sakura yah, terima kasih kerja samanya," ucap Sasuke yang mengabaikan pertanyaan Hidan.

Sasuke meninggalkan tempat itu yang sedang ramai karena Itachi merasa lidahnya terbakar, Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu mengendarainya.

Sampai pada akhirnya Sasuke tiba di apartemen Sakura, sebelum dia membuka pintu, Sasuke mendengar ada suara orang didalam apartemen itu, dan suara itu terdengar seperti wanita, begitu Sasuke membuka pintu.

"Ah, Sasuke sudah datang," ucap Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya bengong melihat Sakura yang sedang menyantap soup ayam yang sepertinya dari wanita berambut pirang disampingnya itu.

"Ino rupanya…" ucap Sasuke sambil menghampiri Sakura, "Ini zuppa soup mu."

"Ah, ya letakkan saja didalam kulkas," jawab Sakura yang terdengar…. Tidak tertarik?"

"Bukannya kamu mengidam-idamkan zuppa soup buatan Sasori?" tanya Sasuke yang bingung.

"Ya, itu tadi sebelum Ino datang, ternyata Ino datang mendadak dan membawakanku soup ayam buatannya, aku jadi lebih tertarik dengan soup buatan Ino," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum polos.

Sasuke terdiam.

Wajahnya datar.

Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino cekikikan dengan obrolan mereka yang sama sekali Sasuke tidak mengerti. Sasuke masih terdiam berdiri disitu tanpa digubris oleh Sakura, kesal, lelah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sakura sedang hamil. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke sadar ketika ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Ayo kebelakang," ucap Shikamaru yang ternyata ada disitu juga.

Sasuke memasukkan zuppa soup itu kedalam kulkas dan mengikuti Shikamaru ke beranda dan duduk sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Sabar… wanita memang seperti itu," kata Shikamaru yang seolah tahu perasaan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu… bagaimana perjuanganku mendapatkan soup itu? Sampai-sampai aku harus dikira homo dengan Sasori?" gerutu Sasuke.

"Hahahaha, masa?" kata Shikamaru yang tertawa sambil merokok.

"Hhhh… untung Sakura… kalau orang lain sudah kulempar dari lantai ataas!" sewot Sasuke.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong… Shikamaru, dimana kamu membeli cincin untuk Ino?" sambung Sasuke.

"Di toko perhiasan dekat lokasi pemotretanku dulu, kenapa?"

"Aku… ingin membeli yang sama."

"Untuk Sakura?"

"Bukan, untuk Itachi… ya jelas untuk Sakura… bisa temani aku?"

"Sekarang?"

"Tidak, tahun depan… jelas sekarang, kenapa otakmu jadi lemot seperti Sakura sih?" kata Sasuke yang sensi.

"Ahahaha, efek dari kelelehanmu yah?" ejek Shikamaru.

"Diam!"

Sasuke dan Shikamaru berpamitan pada Ino dan Sakura dengan alasan mencari angin segar keluar, Sakura dan Ino hanya mengangguk mengizinkan mereka pergi, karena saat ini Ino sedang seru membahas tentang rencana pernikahannya dengan Shikamaru pada Sakura.

**o-o-o-o-o**

malam hari pun tiba, Ino sudah pulang bersama Shikamaru, dan kini Sakura hany berdua dengan Sasuke. Sakura sedang menyantap zuppa soup yang dibawakan Sasuke tadi siang.

"Wah enak, Sasuke mau coba?" tawar Sakura dengan riang.

Mengingat kejadian tadi siang saat di tempat perbelanjaan Sasuke jadi tidak nafsu untuk memakan masakan yang dibuat oleh Sasori.  
"Tidak… terima kasih," jawab Sasuke sambil memindah-mindahkan channel TV.

Setelah menghabiskan soup itu Sakura berdiri dan berjalan kearah Sasuke lalu duduk disebelahnya Sasuke. Kini diam tercipta antara mereka berdua, ini memang sudah biasa… hanya diam dan tidak ada topic, saling mendengarkan hembusan nafas masing-masing dan suara yang keluar dari speaker TV.

Sakura mengelus perutnya yang sudah membesar itu, dia tersenyum sendiri dengan wajah merona, dan itu diperhatikan oleh Sasuke.

"Boleh kuelus?" izin Sasuke.

"Tentu saja," kata Sakura.

Sasuke mengelus perut Sakura dan menempelkan telinganya diperut yang membesar itu.

"Apa sudah bisa menendang?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah penasaran.

"Belum, aku belu merasakan adanya tendangan," jawab Sakura sambil mengelus kepala Sasuke.

Keheningan yang tadinya tercipta kini mencair berkat kandungan Sakura, seolah calon bayi itu tidak suka kalau Sakura dan Sasuke saling diam seperti tadi.

"Apa kamu sudah memberikannya nama?" tanya Sasuke yang mengangkat kepalanya kembali.

"Uhm…. Belum, Ino dan aku tadi memikirkannya tapi belum ketemu," jawab Sakura sambil menempelkan jemarinya yang lentik itu ke dagu.

….

Keheningan kembali tercipta.

Sampai Sasuke mengeluarkan suara.

"Boleh usul?" tanya Sasuke, "Bagaimana kalau kita namakan…Naruto?"

Sakura terdiam mendengar usulan dari Sasuke.

Naruto?

Kenapa Sakura tidak berfikir kesitu?

"Itu…"

"aku hanya mengusulkan… "

"Mau," potong Sakura, "Aku mau nama itu."

Terlihat wajah Sakura yang merona bahagia sambil mengelus perutnya sendiri.

"Jadilah anak yang baik nantinya yah, Naruto." Ucap Sakura sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Sakura, "Itu pasti," ucap Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, seperti mengharapkan ciuman lagi dari Sasuke sampai dia merasakan ada yang melingkar di jari manisnya, ketika Sakura melihat jarinya sendiri, matanya terbelalak dan memandang Sasuke yang tersenyum.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Akhirnya Sasuke berani untuk melamar Sakura.

Ucapan yang Sakura tunggu.

Sakura sedikit mengeluarkan air matanya dan memeluk Sasuke, "Iya… aku mau," jawab Sakura.

"Perhatikan baik-baik cincin itu," ucap Sasuke yang membuat Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, "Sama dengan punya Ino kan?"

Sakura tersenyum bahagia melihat cincinnya sama dengan punya Ino.

"Sasuke… terima kasih."

"Dan satu lagi," ucap Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Aku ingin kita menikah di hari yang sama dengan Ino dan Shikamaru, apa kamu mau?"

"M-Maksudmu?"

"Kita menikah bersama," ucap Sasuke melengkapi kalimat Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan menutup mulutnya, dia sangat tidak percaya akan kejutan yang Sasuke berikan padanya hari ini. Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat, kini mereka sudah sepakat akan menuju pada suatu jalinan yang lebih serius lagi.

* * *

**A/N : huaaa, maaf banget yah updatenya sangat ngaret... mungkin chapter depan juga akan ngaret lagi nih**

**soalnya aku udah mulai masuk bimbingan menuju Tugas Akhir kuliah.. maklum semester akhir... T.T**

**doakan supaya lancar yah TA ku ini... T.T**

**jujur pusing banget mikirin TA, tapi kepikiran juga sama fict yang terbengkalai... karena hari ini libur paskah, jadi aku sempet2in bikin fict dan melupakan tugas akhir untuk sementara (curcol)**

**mulai senin aku bakal sibuk lagi dengan UTS! aarrgghh! jadi mohon pengertiannya yah kalo aku updatenya lama...T.T**

**maaf loh... bener-bener minta maaf...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Love Between**

**Disclaimer : Naruto always Masashi Kishimoto's belonging**

**Rated : T-M**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

Waktu terlewati begitu sebentar bagi Sakura, kini kandungannya sudah berumur 8 bulan dan bertepatan dengan berlangsungnya acara pernikahan mereka. Kata mereka ini terdiri dari Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Ino. Mereka menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahan disebuah taman luas yang bertema _Garden Party_ dengan dress code '_White_', begitu banyak yang datang, dari para artis sampai para wartawan untuk meliput pernikahan mereka, langsung saja ada beberapa wartawan yang menunggu Sakura datang.

"Lama sekali sih mereka," gumam Hidan.

"Namanya juga wanita," jawab Sasori.

Mereka kini sedang berada bersama pengantin pria yang sudah siap dengan tuxedo berwarna putihnya.

"Gugup? Adikku yang tampan?" ejek Itachi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke cuek sambil berdiri didepan cermin melihat penampilannya.

"Sudah Sasuke, kau sudah tampan!" sewot Deidara yang malas mengakui kalau Sasuke sangat tampan saat itu, tuxedo putih dengan dasi putih didalamnya membuat Sasuke sangat berkharisma, begitu pula dengan Shikamaru.

"Kenapa tuxedo kalian sama begitu sih?" tanya Sasori heran.

"Biasa, permintaan sang calon istri," jawab Shikamaru sambil duduk dan mengangkat satu kakinya diatas pahanya.

Sementara itu ditempat pengantin wanita.

"I-Ino… aku gugup sekalii~" ujar Sakura yang rambutnya sedang ditata oleh penata rambut, rambutnya digulung keatas sehingga lehernya yang putih itu ter ekspos dengan indah.

"Santai saja, asal kau jangan menginjak gaunmu sendiri saja, bisa-bisa kau jatuh nanti ditengah-tengah perjalanan," ejek Ino yang tahu bahwa adiknya ini sangat ceroboh.

"Selesai," ucap wanita yang menata rambut Sakura.

"Sip, kau sangat cantik," ucap Ino.

"Kau juga Ino," balas Sakura sambil membawa bunga.

"Inooo, Sakuraaa," panggil seorang wanita berambut panjang yang memasuki ruangan mereka.

"Hinataaa?"

"Waaah, selamat yaah akhirnya kalian menikah juga," ucap Hinata memeluk mereka.

"Kau kesini sama siapa?" tanya Ino.

"Ehm… dengan Said an kak Neji," jawab Hinata malu-malu, Sakura yang tidak sengaja melihat Hinata memakai cincin di jari manisnya langsung teriak.

"Aahh! Kamu sudah dilamar yah?" tanya Sakura.

"Heh?"

"Ah, i-ini… dari… Sai," jawab Hinata tersipu

Awalnya berita ini membuat Ino terkejut, namun akhirnya dia tersenyum lembut pada Hinata dan menggenggam tangan wanita itu dengan lembut.

"Selamat yah, semoga bahagia bersama Sai," ucap Ino.

Hinata menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir sekarang, "Ya, terima kasih Ino, kau juga yah."

"Pengantin wanita siap-siap!."

"Sakura, ayo," ajak Ino.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan pelan-pelan menuju tempat dimana para calon suami mereka sedang menunggu di hadapan penghulu diluar sana, begitu kedua mempelai wanita itu keluar, Shikamaru dan Sasuke terpesona melihat kecantikan mereka, apalagi Shikamaru baru pertama kali melihat Ino yang membiarkan rambutnya tergerai dengan indah dan sedikit dikuncir kebelakang setengah rambutnya.

Saat sampai ditujuannya, Sakura berdiri disamping Sasuke, dan Ino berdiri disamping Shikamaru, saat penghulu menyatakan keresmian mereka sebagai suami istri, pengantin pria memasangkan cincin dijari masing-masing pasangannya dan menciumnya dengan mesra.

"Ukh…"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang tiba-tiba merintih.

"Akh! S-Sasuke…." Sakura makin merintih dan mencengkram lengan Sasuke sambil memegang perutnya.

"Sakura?" tanya Ino yang mulai khawatir.

"K-ketubanku…. Pecah…" jawab Sakura ditengah-tengah rasa sakitnya itu.

"APA! KAKAK! NYALAKAN MOBILMU CEPAT!" teriak Sasuke pada Itachi.

"SIAP!" jawab Itachi yang langsung berlari menuju mobilnya.

Sasuke langsung menggendong Sakura dan berlari mengikuti Itachi, tapi langkah Sasuke begitu ribet karena gaun Sakura yang panjang, sementara itu Sakura terus berteriak kesakitan.

"Gaunnya menghalangiku!" sewot Sasuke, "Kenapa pakai gaun yang panjang begini sih!"

BLETAK! Ino sukses menjitaknya dengan kencang.

"Hargai kami dong! Biar aku yang mengangkat gaunnya," ujar Ino.

"Makin ribet, potong saja!" ucap Neji yang datang membawa gunting rumput yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

KRESSSS.

"Ahh! Gaunkuu!" rintih Sakura sambil kesakitan.

"Kau pilih gaun apa bayimu!" sewot Ino yang heran dengan adiknya ini.

"Deidara, Sasori! Ayo kita juga ikut kerumah sait," ajak Hidan.

"Sai, Kak Neji… aku juga mau ikut," pinta Hinata.

"Baiklah," jawab Sai.

"Ino kau ikut denganku," Shikamaru menarik lengan Ino dan langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Selagi mereka sibuk mengurusi Sakura yang akan segera melahirkan, penghulu dan seluruh tamu juga wartawan hanya bengong ditempat, mereka masih memutar otak dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

"AARRGHHHHH!"

"Tarik nafas nyonya, tariiiikk.."

"Hah hah hah… Nghhhh!"

"Anda pasti bisa, ayo tarik dan keluarkan lagi."

"Nghhhhhaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Saat ini Sakura sedang berada diruang bersalin dengan gaunnya yang sudah bercorak darah itu, dibantu oleh dokter dan para suster yang memeganginya, sementara itu Sasuke dan yang lainnya sedang menunggu diluar, Sasuke yang sangat gelisah mondar-mandir didepan pintu ruang bersalin sambil menggigit-gigit jarinya dan sesekali mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Sasuke diam sedikit! Aku jadi ikutan panic!" sewot Ino.

"HYAAAAAAA!"

Terdengar suara teriakan Sakura yang sangat kencang dan disusul oleh…

"Oeeeee… ooeeeeee…"

Semua yang berada diluar saling pandang dan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, lalu dengan serentak mereka semua berteriak.

"YEESS!"

"HOREEE!"

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Sasuke selamaat, akhirnya kau jadi ayah," peluk Ino pada Sasuke yang juga dibalas peluk oleh Sasuke. Bukan hanya Ino yang memeluknya, semua yang datang juga memeluknya, bahkan moment ini kesempatan untuk Hidan dan Deidara untuk menggetok dan mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

Begitu salah satu suster itu keluar, semua terdiam dan melihat suster itu celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang, dan begitu tatapannya kearah mereka.

"Ah itu dia," kata sang suster dan berjalan kearah mereka.

"Selamat yah, anak anda laki-laki," ucap suster itu kearah…

Deidara?

"A-anu…"

"Anda boleh kok langsung melihatnya," azin suster tersenyum ramah.

"T-tapi bukan…"

"Anda tidak usah malu, ayo masuk," paksa sang suster.

"Suster!" panggil Ino, "Bukan itu ayahnya, tapi dia." Tunjuk Ino pada Sasuke.

"Eh?" sang suster kini bingung, "Tapi rambut anak itu pirang."

"….."

"…"

Pirang?

Oke…

Bukan karena rambut anak itu pirang lantas sang suster menganggap ayah dari anak itu Deidara kan?

"Ah, maaf kalau begitu," ucap sang suster yang wajahnya memerah, "Silahkan Tuan boleh masuk."

Sasuke mengikuti suster itu dengan wajahnya yang kusut.

"Ngahahahahahaa, Deidara dikira ayahnya?" ejeh Hidan.

"Berisik!" bentak Ino.

"Aku penasaran dengan bayinya," ucap Hinata.

Semua terdiam, mereka juga penasaran seperti apakah sosok bayi yang kata suster itu terlihat pirang? Apakah sangat mirip dengan Naruto?

Sasuke berjalan menuju Sakura yang sedang menggendong bayinya, terlihat sosok wanita yang dicintainya itu penuh dengan keringat yang baru saja melakukan perjuangan yang sangat mulia bagi kaumnya, Sasuke sangat bangga ketika melihat Sakura sedang sedikit merintikan air matanya sambil menggendong bayi itu.

"Sasuke…" ucap Sakura yang sadar akan kedatangan Sasuke.

"Selamat yah," ucap Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan melihat bayi itu, "Sangat mirip dengannya." Ujar Sasuke yang memegang pipi bayi itu memakai telunjuknya.

"Aku mau kau yang memberi namanya," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mencium kening Sakura lalu memegang tangan mungil bayi itu, "Selamat datang, Uchiha Naruto."

.

.

.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian sejak peristiwa lahirnya bayi dalam acara pernikahan yang sangat heboh saat itu, kini Naruto sudah berusia 5 tahun, dan saat ini dia sedang bersama ayahnya dirumah sakit serta dengan pamannya.

"Paman, Bibi Ino kok masuk rumah sakit barengan dengan Ibu?" tanya Naruto sambil menempel pada ayahnya.

"Itu karena Bibi Ino dan Ibumu akan melahirkan secara bersamaan," jawab Shikamaru dengan lembut.

"Melahirkan itu apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ehm, melahirkan itu proses pengeluaran seorang anak," jawab Shiakmaru lagi.

"Melalui apa?" tanya Naruto yang umur-umur segitu sedang suka-sukanya bertanya.

"Ehm… itu…. Ah! Tanya ayahmu," kata Shikamaru menunjuk Sasuke dan meminum kopi kalengnya.

"Ayah, melairkan itu melalui apa? Dan kenapa bisa ada anak didalam perut?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Aa… _Shikamaru brengsek!_, begini…." Sasuke sangat bingung menjelaskan pada anaknya yang masih sangat kecil ini.

"Keluar dari tempat pipis yah?" jawab Naruto yang juga merupaan pertanyaan.

BRUUFTTTT

Shikamaru menyemburkan kopi itu begitu mendengar ucapan Naruto kecil, sedangkan Sasuke hanya membatu, seingatnya dia dan Sakura tidak pernh membahas masalah ini, jadi siapa yang memberi tahunya?  
"Siapa yang memberi tahumu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Paman Hidan, paman Deidara, dan Paman Itachi… mereka juga menceritakan padakau saat ayah dan ibu membuatku," jawab Naruto dengan sangat polos.

Detik itu juga Sasuke bersumpah, ketika pulang nanti dia akan menghajar mereka bertiga.

"Tuan Uchiha? Tuan Shikamaru?" panggil sang suster, "Kalian sudah boleh masuk."

"Ayo Naruto, kita lihat adikmu," ajak Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Naruto berjalan keruangan yang sama, karena Ino dan Sakura ingin melahirkan ditempat yang sama, dan sangat kebetulan mereka mengandung bersamaan, senam hamil bersama, dan juga merasakan mules yang sama, air ketuban pun pecah secara bersamaan, namun kelahirannya lebih dulu Ino 5 menit dari pada Sakura.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura yang sedang menggendong bayinya, "Jadi teringat saat pertama kali Naruto lahir."

Sasuke tersenyum dan mencium kening Sakura, "Perempuan yah?"

"Sakura," panggil Shikamaru yang berada disamping Ino, "Siapa nama anakmu?"

Sakura dan Ino saling tatap dan tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Ayame."

"Kalau kau Ino?" tanya Sasuke.

Ino tersenyum dan menjawab, "Ayaka."

Shikamaru terdiam kemudian tersenyum, dia berfikir pasti istrinya sudah merencanakan dari awal dengan Sakura kalau punya anak akan dinamakan bersama dengan awalan yang sama.

"Ibu, Ibu… aku mau lihat Ayame," ujar Naruto yang mengangkat tangannya.

Sasuke menggendong Naruto agar bisa melihat adiknya, dilihat adiknya mempunyai mata onyx dan rambutnya yang hitam seperti Sasuke.

"Ibu, kenapa rambutku bisa pirang? Aku mau dihitamkan agar sama dengan Ayame" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Naruto… Ibu lebih suka Naruto yang seperti ini, lebih terlihat tampan," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Lebih tampan dari ayah?"

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu baiklah, aku seperti ini saja, hehehe… Ayameee, selamat datang yaaah," ucap Naruto yang memegang tangan adiknya, dan Ayame menggenggam balik jari telunjuk Naruto yang menyentuhnya itu.

Sakura dan Sasuke saling melemparkan senyum lembut satu sama lain.

"Naruto, tidak mau melihat Ayaka?" ucap Ino.

"Ah iya…" Naruto turun dari kasur dengan cepat dan digendong oleh Shikamaru untuk melihat Ayaka.

"Waaah, cantiiiik," ucap Naruto dan melanjutkan, "T-tapi Ayame lebih cantiiik."

"Hahaha, iyaa iyaaaa, lihat sepertinya Ayaka ingin menyentuhmu," kata Ino.

Shikamaru meletakkan Naruto dikasur Ino dan membiarkan Naruto menyentuh anak perempuannya.

Naruto memberikan telunjuknya pada Ayaka dan Ayaka menggenggam telunjuk itu lalu tersenyum polos, wajah Naruto langsung memerah terpesona pada bayi?

"Ayah… Ibu… kalau sudah besar aku ingin menikahi Ayaka boleh tidak?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Shiakamaru tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk."

"Hahahaha, boleh, silahkan saja, asal kau jadi laki-laki yang hebat dan jantan!" ucap Sasuke.

"Tu-tunggu dulu… mana mungkin aku menyerahkan anak perempuanku dengan mudah!" sewot Shiakamaru.

"Hahahaha, nah Naruto, memangnya kamu ingin punya istri yang bagaimana?" tanya Ino.

Naruto tersenyum dan menjawabnya dengan riang.

"Yang pintar memasak!" jawab Naruto, dan jawabannya itu membuat mereka teringat pada Naruto yang dulu saat ditanya pertanyaan yang sama, dia… benar-benar anak Naruto.

"Atau aku ingin yang seperti ibu, hehehehe," jawab Naruto sekali lagi.

Sakura tersenyum lembut sambil meneteskan air matanya, Sasuke yang mengetahui hal itu segera memeluk dan menghapus air matanya.

Kesulitan yang mereka hadapi dulu kini terbalas dengan kebahagiaan yang setimpal, kesedihan, keterpurukan dan penderitaan mereka jalani dengan tegar, kini saatnya mereka menjalani hidup baru dengan orang-orang baru, sampai anak-anak besar nanti, mereka semua akan terus bersama.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N : yeeey tamat, maaf yah kalau kurang memuaskan.. heheheee..**

**makasih udah ngedukung LB selama ini yah...**

**salam hangat semuanya :)**


End file.
